Erik's Mermaid
by HeartsBroken
Summary: COMPLETE!Christine is a mermaid that falls in love with a human. She gets a chance to be with him in his world. How will he react to finding out what she really is? Erik/Christine. Aspects of Disney's, The Little Mermaid. Please Rate and Comment!
1. Engagement of the Worst Kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Walt Disney. I do not own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 1: Engagement of the Worst Kind

Down in the ocean among the fish and coral lives something people only think were part of fairy tales or magic.

Mermaids.

Ruling and protecting all the mermaids and mermen in the North Atlantic is the royal family. At the head of that family is King Poseidon. The king has had two beautiful daughters, the only happiness he would ever need. His queen, his wife died giving birth to their youngest, Carrie, 18 years ago. His oldest, the next heir to the throne, is the beautiful Princess Christine.

Christine is loved by all for her generosity, her kindness but most of all for her angelic voice and astonishing looks. Her voice reminds every one of their queen for her mother used to sing wonderful music for all to hear. Some say that her voice makes them fall in love just from the purity of it. Most of the mermen that have never heard her voice are captivated by her beauty. She was born with big, beautiful, blue eyes and a gorgeous mane of curly chestnut brown hair.

Although Christine still has not found the one that she loves. Her voice and looks may pull men in, but none of them have been what Christine is looking for. She wants someone to need her and not be able to live without her. She doesn't want a man that loves for one small part of her. She wants someone to love every part of her. All she has to do is find him.

**xXx Erik **

"Erik, when are you going to find a woman and get married?" King Cian asked, while sitting with me eating our soup at lunch time at the dining table. "I mean you're going to need a wife when you become king and you should have a child to be your heir."

"Dad I'm not going to get into this with you again. I'm not going to just marry one of the girls you and mom set out for me. I want a girl that wants me for more than my title and money." I said annoyed with my father. He asked that question every week and I gave him the same answer.

"Why don't you give those women a chance instead of brushing them off? Maybe they would like you for who you are."

"No they don't. I can tell in their eyes that they're afraid of me because of this," I point to the mask and what lies beneath covering the right side of my face "this will always keep the woman from knowing me." I say with a pained voice.

I have been this way since I was ten years old. I was being a normal, playful little boy running around the castle-. I ran into the kitchens and tripped and landed face first into the dying embers from the fireplace.

I was in bed for weeks with a bandage covering my face and doctors walking all around the room. My mom stayed with me sitting by my side holding my hand. I was in so much pain. When I finally had a chance to look in the mirror, I hated myself and knew that no one could ever love me. My face would keep love at bay.

It'll be amazing to me if I do ever meet someone that loves me for me, or, a miracle can stand my face.

**xXx Christine **

"You're making me do what?" I said, shocked and completely taken aback by what my father just told me.

I was called to speak with him in the Great Hall. I entered to see him sitting on the throne with a regretful look on his face.

"Christine, I need you to understand that if you don't do this we will become enemies with the mermen of the French coast. We need to become one so that doesn't happen. We cannot afford to lose them as allies." Poseidon said.

The mermaid inhabitants are so large that there are many territories that are each ruled by different royal families. The North Sea and the waters bordering France and Spain are ruled by the Chagny family. Poseidon Daae and his daughters rule the water to the west of Ireland.

The Chagny family is greedy. They want more territory and would do anything to get as much as possible. With the powers Poseidon has they don't want to go to war with him. Raoul Chagny, the next heir to the throne has heard of Christine's beauty and wants to marry her so he can have pleasure as well as a lot of ground to call his.

"So you're asking me to marry the Prince of the French coast so we don't have enemies, even though I have told you a thousand times how much I hate that man?" I said burning up with anger inside of me.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I wish I didn't have to ask you this. I hate to have to put you through this and make you hate me. But Raoul said that he wants you to be his bride and no one else." Poseidon said with a sad look in his eyes as if he tried everything and still failed his own daughter.

I look at him and know that there is nothing he can do to change Raoul's mind and I know I have to go through with this. "Ok, I'll do it." I said defeated.

He grabbed me with his strong arms and hugged me fiercely. After we held each other for a few minutes in silence he looked at me and smiled. All I could do is smile back, a bit reluctantly.

Then I left, I went out to find Meg. I had to tell her. She would understand my feelings and would try to make this situation better and more acceptable even though it was a ridiculous and horrible thing to happen to me.


	2. And Then She Sees Him

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 2: And Then She Sees Him

**xXx Christine**

Once I arrived at Meg's home, I needed to vent and get all the frustration and hatred that was bubbling up inside me out. Thank God Meg is the kind of friend that would take it.

"…. And now I have to marry this womanizing, barbaric merman that I have hated since the moment I met him, all because my father doesn't want enemies." I said after an hour of criticizing Raoul and telling Meg about my conversation with my father.

"I'm so sorry, Christine. I know how much you hate Raoul. I can't make this any easier for you to deal with because there is nothing good about it. I know I usually have a way of making things better, but I don't this time." Meg comforted me by patting my back.

"I need to get back home in time for dinner. Will you come? I don't think I can handle my dad on my own." I said.

"Of course, let me tell my mom and we can go." Meg said as she swam over to tell her mom that she was going.

Meg and I have been friends since longer than I can remember. Her mother and mine were best friends. When they both had kids they wanted them to grow up together. Anne Giry has been a mother to me ever since my mother died. I don't really remember my mother because she died when I was only three years old. Anne took over that role and I couldn't be more grateful.

Meg and I started our way to the castle in time for dinner. When I swam into the dining hall I was greeted with a most unexpected, and horrible surprise. Raoul and his parents were sitting across from my sister and two empty seats; my father was sitting at the end of the table.

"Darling, there you are. Hello Meg, I knew you would be joining us so I had the maids set an extra plate for supper." Poseidon said with all the politeness you would expect from a King.

"Thank you, sir" Meg said back as we sat in our chairs.

"Christine I didn't get a chance to tell you that Raoul and his folks would be staying with us for a couple nights." Poseidon said with a worried look like he thought I would lash out and beat Raoul to a pulp, which was very tempting.

I stayed silent just in case my mouth decided to spit out all the verbal bashing I related to Meg earlier at Raoul. I looked up and saw him staring at me with possessiveness in his eyes. It made me sick.

"So Jonathan, I heard that your youngest daughter went up to the surface and saw some humans" Father said trying to get some conversation going. Jonathon is Raoul's father and is just as handsome and snobby as he is.

"Yes she did. I don't understand what it is with girls and their curiosity. Why do they insist on going up there to see those vulgar creatures?" he asked with disgust written on his face.

"Because it's the only excitement and pleasure we ever get in life." I said, immediately biting my tongue. I was glad I said it.

"Christine…" Father said a little embarrassed. He was going to say more but Raoul cut him off.

"Don't worry Poseidon. I like her … spirit." He said staring at me again like he wants to see how far that spirit leads.

"Excuse me." I said as I get up from the table and leave the room without touching my dinner. I hope that Raoul doesn't follow me or else he will get a beating.

I left the castle and started swimming anywhere that would lead me away. Meg comes up beside me and we keep going until we arrive at her home.

"Well that was an interesting dinner. I can't believe you said that to Raoul's dad." Meg said.

I can't believe I have to marry that slimy shrimp." I said. "Who does he think he is? 'I like that spirit.' And did you see the way he was looking at me? I just want to rip him to shreds and feed him to the sharks." I said frustrated beyond belief.

After staying at Meg's house for a few hours I decided it's time to go home. Once I got home it was so late that no one was around except the guards. I went straight to my room and got into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

**xXx Christine**

I've decided. If what I said about women's curiosity is true and it is the only pleasure we get, then I'm going to do it. I am going to see a human. I know I said that only out of hatred, but if it is true then I am going to need it. I will never have happiness and pleasure with Raoul so I need to get it and it needs to last a lifetime.

After breakfast, which was luckily silent, since no one gets up as early as I do, I left the castle and went straight up to the surface. The second my face hit air and sunshine, I felt so much better and it felt so heavenly, like I belonged up here instead of down in the deep, deep ocean. When I looked around I didn't see anything but miles of water in every direction. In one direction to my right I saw something really tall and large and went straight in that direction.

As I got closer I noticed it looked like a castle. The castle was made of brick and had gold sculptures on the roof and balconies and even on the ground around it. It was so beautiful. But something else caught my attention, a sound that I had never heard before. As I moved around the rocks, I saw a little patch of sand and rocks at the edge of the water. Sitting on one of the large boulders was a man. He was the source of the noise for he was playing a strange instrument.

The instrument had a long neck and it was positioned horizontally. The man's fingers were plucking at strings and it was making a wonderful sound.

The man was gorgeous. He didn't look like any of the men I have seen. First of all, he doesn't have a tail of gold scales. Secondly, he was wearing a white mask on the right side of his face. I only ever saw a man wear a mask at parties, but he was wearing it like it protected him and he was used to it.

He has gorgeous black hair that is slicked back out of his face. I can't see the color of his eyes from so far away, but I can tell that they are intense. He has a tan complexion like he sits out in the summer sunlight all day. But what caught my eye was his large, tan, muscular torso. His chest is sprinkled with black hair and it trails down from his bellybutton into his kilt.

My cousin told me when she went to see a human that they wear things called kilts, but they look like skirts. She thought that was strange because the women she saw wear skirts and most of the men wear tight slacks. He was wearing one and it looked better than I could ever imagine.

He looked up and stared right at the horizon. I could see in his expression sadness and loneliness. I wondered what could make him look like that and then I remembered the mask. Why does he wear it? Does he need it to cover something? That would explain the sad look in his eyes.

Then I saw another man coming towards him. He was wearing clothes very similar to the masked man but he was wearing a white shirt. He had golden hair that reached just below his ears and he was just as tan as the first man.

"Erik, what are you doing out here? Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting for you." The man said. The masked man's name is Erik? It fits him.

"Ok, Keith. Coming," Erik said looking a little annoyed.

Erik got up and followed the man named Keith off the beach and towards the castle.

Once they were out of view I left and went straight to Meg's house. She would be so interested in what I just saw. I got to her house and knocked at the entrance and waited less than a minute and Meg answered.

"Hey, Christine. What are you doing here so early?" Meg asked when she saw me.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Is your mom home?" I asked not wanting to talk about this in front of her.

"No she's out getting food. Why?" Meg asked, curious.

As I walked into the house I said. "I just went up to the surface and saw someone."

"You what? Oh my god. What did you see?" Meg asked all excited.

I then went into every detail of what I saw. The man and the fact that he wears a mask and that he was holding and playing an instrument and then the blond man that came in later. Meg got really interested in the blond man. She has a thing for blonds; maybe it's because she has blond hair and wants a hundred percent chance of getting a blond child. I'm not sure.

"Wait, why does the man wear a mask?" Meg asked.

"I don't know. I think he needs it. He had a sad look on his face maybe the mask has something to do with it." I said back. "The music that he was playing was haunting and hypnotic. I loved it; I could listen to it all day."

"Looks like you're in love." Meg said teasing.

"Shut up." I said blushing. "You need to see these guys. We will go up there again together and you will see what I mean by his music and mask."

"How do you know that they will be there again?" Meg asked.

"It seems like he goes there a lot because Keith knew where he was. We might as well try." I said. I really hope I see him again.


	3. One Love, One Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: One Lifetime

**xXx Erik**

I walked into the dining room where my parents were sitting. They remained quiet as I sat down and started eating my breakfast. After a couple of minutes of silence my father put down his fork and said,

"Your mother and I have decided to throw a party for your birthday. We will invite all the wealthy couples and their _daughters_."

I heard the emphasis on the word daughters. I knew he was planning on me finding a girl at my birthday party. I was not going to fight with him on this again, so I just agreed with the party but I didn't say anything about talking with the women.

After breakfast I went to my bedroom and went out on the balcony for some fresh air. I started thinking that I'm 25 years old and I have never been kissed. I have never felt the pleasure of a woman's lips touching my own. I have always dreamed that a woman would enjoy kissing me and holding me. Putting her hand on my scarred face and not flinching. But that would never happen.

Whenever I talk to a woman I can see her eyes go wide in surprise and fear when she sees the mask. They always want to know why I wear it or they heard about the accident and want to see what it looks like. Once they serve their curiosity their fear grows and disgust follows. I have never met a person besides my parents and Keith that hasn't been disgusted by me or feared me.

I would rather live life alone then always look in the eyes of the same girl and see revulsion. I will never find a woman to spend my life with. I feel like I will always be alone, I will grow old alone.

I need to get out of my head, so I need to get out of here and be free even for a few minutes. I decided to go outside by the water. I climbed the rocks and went out over the water and strip down to nothing but my kilt. I even took off my mask so I don't lose it in the water.

Then I jumped.

**xXx Christine**

I have been reading the same paragraph for the last half an hour, Erik is on my mind. The tune he was playing on that strange instrument was so beautiful. It was mesmerizing and intense. It sounded like it was coming from his heart. Somehow I knew he composed it. It seemed like he was escaping life while he was playing.

Then there is his mask. The expression on the mask is intense in itself. I wonder if he is hiding something or if he just wears it to be intimidating and artistic. The unmasked side of his face is very handsome with a beautiful bone structure. If the masked side is just as beautiful as the other side he would have women crawling all over him.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into the library. I turned around and saw Raoul swimming towards where I was sitting staring right at me.

"What do you want?" I said irritated by being interrupted by him.

"Now is that anyway of talking to your future husband?" he said with that cocky voice and smile.

He was standing right in front of me now. I kept staring at my book so that I didn't have to look at him.

He leaned towards me and put his hands on the arms of the chair. His face was inches from mine and he lifted a finger to my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes. Then he kissed me, hard. I started pushing against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. His tongue delved past my unwilling lips and I started pushing harder.

Thank heavens for Meg for she came into the room and cleared her throat. That made Raoul move away and look at Meg with anger for interrupting the moment.

I got up immediately and went straight past Meg out the door. Meg followed and Raoul was left alone in the library. After knowing that Meg and I were not followed by Raoul we went straight to the surface. I was still maddened and sickened by what Raoul had done and I wanted to escape my world so badly.

Once we hit the surface I started crying. I hate this; I don't want to be married to a merman that makes me feel like this. I want someone that doesn't make me want to kill something. I don't want to cry like this all the time.

I saw the beach that Erik had been sitting on, but I didn't see him there. Then in the corner of my eye I saw movement. I looked over and saw a figure up on a ledge. It was Erik; he was soaking wet like he was just swimming. But what I noticed first was he wasn't wearing the mask. Before I could see anything further he dove into the water below.

A few seconds later he came up to the surface, facing the other direction. He started to swim towards the rocks to climb back up.

"Is that him?" Meg said.

I forgot that Meg was next to me, too absorbed in my hatred of Raoul and Erik's presence. "Yes that's him."

"Is that Keith standing on the beach?" I looked over and saw the blond calling for Erik on the beach. I nodded. Erik went over to Keith and started to dry off. Keith handed Erik's mask to him and he slipped it on. They went over to sit on the sand and started talking.

I swam closer so I could hear and Meg and I hid behind a boulder so they wouldn't see us.

"Don't you think it would just be easier if you showed interest in a woman? Your father is not going to stop annoying you about this until you meet him half way." Keith said.

"Well if some of the woman looked at me with interest instead of revulsion I would try. I'm not going to go my whole life with a woman that is scared of me. I want someone who likes who I am inside and isn't caught up with my outside appearance." Erik said.

"Maybe they would like you for who you are inside if you gave them a chance. I'm not trying to disagree with you or agree with your father but I don't want to see you alone forever. I want you to talk to some of the women your parents invited to your birthday. But for tonight we are going to have our own birthday celebration. We are going to take the boat out on the water and I invited some of the men of society." Keith said. "I just want you to have some fun, get a couple drinks in you." He said shaking Erik and trying to encourage him to agree with the celebration.

Erik laughed, a wonderful sound that I feel he must not do a lot. "Fine, I will do that for you. I will try harder to show interest in some of the women at the party next week."

"Great, that's more like it. Let's get you ready for your pre- birthday celebration." Keith said as they both got up and started walking towards the castle.

I turned to Meg and asked "What do you think of him?"

"He's gorgeous. I don't understand why he has trouble with women."

"I think it has something to do with the mask. Did you see his face before he jumped off the rocks?" I said, hoping she saw something because I didn't.

"No, I saw him just as he hit the water." She said. "Are you going to see him again?"

I started to think about it. I don't know if I would be able to not see him again. I'm infatuated with him. "I have to. His presence gets me away from my life. Raoul, my father, the arranged marriage, it all disappears when I see Erik." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Meg asked.

"If I could I would spend my life with him. But, I'm a mermaid and he's a human. There is no possible way I could be with him. Now I just have to live my life with Raoul and be in a horrible marriage that is loveless." I said tears starting to well in my eyes again.

Meg looked at me and I could see that she understood my feelings. "Come on, I need to show you something."

I followed her to her home. We went into her parlor where her mother was sitting.

"Mom, we need your help with something." Meg said as her mother looked up and came towards us.

"What is it that I can help you with?" Anne asked.

Meg looked at me and said "Tell her everything about Erik. Tell her what you just told me."

I was reluctant and confused at first, but then I told her mother everything from the first time I saw Erik to telling Meg I would do anything to be in his life. After I told her everything, she gave me a shocked look and then it changed to accepting.

After a couple minutes of silence Anne said, "I can help you."


	4. A Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 4: A Decision

**xXx Christine**

I looked from Meg's mother to Meg trying to look for an answer in one of their faces. After what felt like an eternity I said "What do you mean?"

Meg's mother said "I can help you. You truly want to be with this human?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and said "I would do anything." I truly meant it.

She looked at Meg and then back at me. "Follow me." Then she started to leave the room.

I went to follow, holding Meg's hand, not sure what was going to happen. We went through the house and deeper within. We finally came to a wooden door. Anne Giry took a key from around her neck and unlocked the door. We all went through and the first thing I noticed was the darkness. I couldn't see a thing and grasped Meg's hand tighter, in nervousness. Her mother went over to a window and pushed the heavy curtains aside. Light poured through the room and I could see what surrounded me.

Books lined the walls on shelves and tables were all over the room. I would have thought it was a library but it didn't have any comfortable chairs or rugs to sit on. I strode closer to the books on the wall and saw that they weren't popular fictional books I would read or history, war books my father would read they were books on spells and magic and potions.

I turned around to look at Anne and she was pulling another curtain that I thought had a window behind it. Instead there was another door which she opened with a credulous expression. I went over to her to follow her inside and saw bottles of different colored substances, jars with fish fragments and what looked like ingredients for some awful meal. But what caught my attention first was the giant cauldron in the center of the room.

Anne stared at me and saw my face change from curiosity to fear in an instant. She came towards me and put her hands on my shoulders and said "This is how I can help you. You need to understand that this is my biggest secret that only Meg and your mother knew." I stared at her in surprise.

"My mother knew about this?"

"Yes. You can't tell anyone, not even your father."

"Why?"

"This isn't a habit for a governess. It is frowned upon by all undersea creatures. My mother told me that our gifts have been passed down through the generations for thousands of years and used for good and only good." She said.

I looked at Meg and she nodded her head. We have been so close that she knew the question in my head and answered it for me. I thought _'Meg's mother has a gift which means Meg has it too.' _

I turned back to Anne and she said "I can give you the life you want. With these abilities I have I can make you human. But, you don't know if this prince will have feelings for you. I don't want you to be human forever if he doesn't fall in love with you. I can make you human for a few days and if he falls in love with you and says the words you will be human forever. If not you will become a mermaid again."

I thought about what she just said. _'I can be with Erik. If he falls in love with me I will be human and his forever. But, if he doesn't fall in love with me….' _I couldn't think about the fact if he didn't fall in love with me. It hurt too much. I have a chance to see him up close and be with him in his world. I have a chance to give him happiness and love. I have a chance to get out of this horrible engagement.

"I'll do it. I want to be with Erik, whatever it takes."

"Wait. I am not going to do this until you do one thing for me." Anne said.

I looked at her with confusion _'Does she want me to give her something in exchange for this. Like a contract.'_

"I want you to think about this first. I want you to go home spend time with your father and sister. I want you to think about them and make sure it is the right thing to do."

"Alright, I will do it. I will spend time with them and make my decision after that." I said. I totally forgot what my family would think and how much they would miss me if I just disappeared. I couldn't do that to them.

"Now go, when you make your decision come back. Keep this a secret; don't tell your father or anyone. Promise?"

"Promise." I said, then I left and went straight home.

When I arrived home it was dinner time and everyone was already sitting at the table including Raoul and his parents.

"There you are, darling." Father said after he saw me come through the doors.

I sat down and waited for the meals to come. I was silent for a while thinking about everything that happened in the last couple hours. I didn't even here my sister ask me a question.

"Are you alright?" Carrie asked. I must have had an uncertain look on my face.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I looked straight forward and saw Raoul staring at me again. He looked angry but I don't know why. He didn't follow Meg and me to her house so he couldn't have seen what I saw. Maybe he was still upset about Meg's interruption of our kiss. I shuddered at the thought of that kiss, it was painful with his teeth biting my lip and scary with the fact that there was no way out.

First indication that I should become human. Erik probably kisses better than Raoul. _'I wonder how amazing Erik's lips would feel against mine.'_

After a long dinner of Poseidon and Jonathon talking politics and land ownership and everyone talking about the marriage and how it will be a "blessed" event we all went to different parts of the castle. I went to the one room I knew Raoul wouldn't follow me into, Carrie's room.

I knocked on the door and let myself in once she said to come in and saw her sitting at the table pulling the braids out of her hair. I went over and started to help her. I looked at her in the mirror and thought about how much I would miss her if I left. She is my baby sister and I have known her for 18 years. We would always play together and explore new and interesting things on the bottom of the ocean floor. Neither of us ever thought to go up to the surface; it was to strange and our father told us to never go up there. He was very strict about that and would tell us horror stories about the people that live up there.

"What are you thinking about?" Carrie asked as she saw my face through the mirror.

I looked at her and said "Just thinking about all the things we used to do when we were younger."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She started to giggle. I guessed that she was thinking back to. "I remember how much we angered father. He always had a search party out for us because we would be gone for hours playing tag."

We both started giggling and hugged each other. I thought to myself _'This might be the last time I hold my sister. God I will miss her. She will understand though she always does.' _I left her room and went straight to my room. I started crying into my pillow. _'How can I leave her, she is my baby sister.' 'Because you love Erik and he needs your love.' _I started to fight back and forth with myself until I saw strange lights coming from the holes in the coral ceiling of my bedroom.

The strange lights were far away and shining different colors. I had to explore. I went straight to them and saw them getting bigger. I finally reached the surface of the water and saw the sky was black. Then I heard a very loud thunderous crack that shook me from the inside out. The bright explosions of color I saw were shooting up in the air from one of the boats on the water surrounding a big ship.

I saw a giant wood ship that had a lot of commotion going on. I came closer to it and climbed the ladder on the side of it so I could see what was happening. There was a small space for me to look through and I saw at least ten men standing or dancing around with drinks in their hands. They were all wearing tight breeches and loose white linen shirts. I looked around at all of them and saw Erik standing in the corner leaning on the edge watching all the men have fun. He had a subdued demeanor that set him apart from the other members of the party. It was the first time I saw him wearing a shirt and pants instead of a kilt. His legs were covered but they were outlined so I could see that he had strong legs. He was holding a glass mug and sipping from it every few minutes. Keith strode over to him and was trying to get him to enjoy himself but Erik didn't seem like he wanted to.

All the men started to bring a box over to him. The box had a big blue ribbon on it. They all started singing, off key and drunkenly, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Erik, Happy Birthday to you!" He smiled as they put the box in front of him, hugged him and congratulated him.

Erik leaned down on his knees and lifted the lid of the box. I was so curious that I wanted to jump on the ship and pull whatever was in there out. Erik's face lit up and he smiled the biggest smile I ever saw on him. He lifted a furry small creature out of the box and it started to lick his face.

Keith said "It is a Border Collie. We know it is meant for farmers and herding sheep but all the other dogs we saw didn't look your type." Erik looked at the dog and back at all his friends and thanked them.

For an hour I watched Erik and his dog get acquainted and saw Erik's smile get bigger. I felt my mouth slowly turn up into a smile as I watched him and knew that I would be most happy with him.

I heard one of the men say "What the hell is that?" All the men started to look over the edge on the other side of the ship and then water splashed over the edge and they all started shouting at each other and run and get in position to move the ship. I moved to see what happened and saw a giant wave coming towards the ship. It looked twice the size of their ship and I knew that it had the power to tip the ship over on its side.

Before I could do anything to save them the wave hit and I fell off and into the water. Once I broke through the power of the water I came back to the surface to see the boat completely destroyed and on its side. I swam over to see if I could find anyone and saw men floating on pieces of the ship unconscious. I didn't see Erik anywhere and that scared me. I saw all the boats that were surrounding the ship that were safe from the wave. The people were dragging men onto the boats and saving them. I still didn't see Erik. I saw Keith being saved and he was staring out at the water. I could tell he was searching for Erik because he had a worried look on his face.

I went under to see if I could find him. As I was swimming I saw something white in the depths of the blue sea and went towards it. It was Erik's mask. I held it in my hands and through the eyehole I saw something else. Erik. He was floating farther down into the blackness of the ocean, unconscious. I moved as fast as I could and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up to the surface with all my might. Once we reached the surface everyone was calling his name. I couldn't hold his weight for much longer and found a floating piece of wood. I set him on top of it so I could push him to safety. As I did that I realized that his mask was in my hand. I looked at his face and saw what it was hiding.

The side of his face the mask covered was deformed. There was mangled flesh covering his forehead, cheek and the side of his nose. It looked horrible and must have been painful. I wasn't afraid or disgusted by it like everyone else. I thought to myself _'What happened to you?'_ I slowly reached to touch it and heard Keith yell, "We can't just leave him out here." He must not have seen Erik on the piece of wood because we were hidden behind some wreckage. As Keith was yelling at his men the boats started heading to land. I started pushing the wood to get him home.

Once we got to the beach that I had frequently seen him at I pushed him onto the sand. The sun was slowly coming up. I didn't realize how far away the ship was to land. It must have taken me hours to get him here. While I was pushing I had to stop a couple times because he would get into fits of coughing and water would come out of his mouth but he never woke up.

As I watched him with the sun coming up behind me he started breathing normally again. I looked at his deformity and wasn't shocked. I reached to touch it and it was rough. It felt like a sun bathed jagged rock. Not hard but uneven. He had raised skin on his temple from where it must have bruised. A tear started to roll down my cheek. _'He is so beautiful. What did he go through to make him believe he could never be loved? This face is not so horrible that it would deprive him of love.'_

I started to sing to him as he slept, pouring out my feelings.

"**What would I give to live where you are?**

**We could stay all day in the sun **

**Just you and me**

**What would I do to see you smiling at me?"**

My hand was still on the deformed side of his face. As I was singing his hand slowly lifted to cover mine. He must have heard my voice because his eyes slowly opened and hazily looked into my eyes.

"**Someday I'll be part of your world."**

As his eyes started to focus I noticed that they were blue like the ocean. Before I could admire them and his eyes could focus I heard footsteps and barking. I looked up and saw a shadow against the rocks of a man coming around the corner. Then I saw the dog he got for his birthday come around the corner running towards us. I jumped into the water before I got caught and swam towards a rock that I normally hid behind and watched Erik.

He slowly got up with Keith's help and the dog started licking his face. Keith looked so relieved to have Erik alive and well and went over to the piece of wood I dragged him on and picked up his mask. He handed it to Erik and he slowly put it on.

Erik said "Where did she go?"

Keith looked at him muddled. "Who?"

Erik got up and started looking around. "She saved me. She was singing it was so enchanting."

"Ok Erik I think you need to rest. Come on." Keith put his arm around him and supported his weight so they could walk back to the castle.

I saved his life. I am so relieved that he survived the ship wreck, I don't know what I would have done if he didn't survive. Life without him is no life at all for me. I can't even think of my life before I saw him. Without him I wouldn't have a chance at love or happiness.

I have made my decision. The only thing I have to do now is say goodbye.


	5. Goodbye's and Hello's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They are property of their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 5: Goodbye's and Hello's

**xXx Erik**

_A massive wave came rushing towards us. The ship would be upside down in mere moments and there would be no way to avoid it. It was too late to move the ship the only thing we could do is jump off. That is what we did._

_Once I jumped into the chilly water my mask fell off and sunk lower into the blackness. I came back up to the surface for air and got hit in the back of the head by a piece of the wreckage._

_Everything went black until…._

'_**What would I do to see you smiling at me?**_

_**Someday I'll be part of your world.'**_

_My eyes opened to the sun streaming on my face and a hand that didn't belong to me touching my ugly, deformed face. But a woman's voice caught my attention. I tried to focus on her but the sun's rays were coming out around her face making her look like an angel sent from heaven. Everything about her was unclear except her voice, which must have come from another world it was so beautiful._

_Then when I thought I was dead it all ended. She disappeared. Then I had a wet sensation on my face, it was my new dog licking me. I had a pair of hands lifting me up trying to steady me and realized it was Keith. _

_I looked around myself, the rocks of the beach the water stretching for miles, but I didn't see the girl. She was gone._

I woke with a start thinking I have to find that woman who saved my life. She had a beautiful voice and … she touched my face, the deformed burned flesh. Her hand was caressing instead of hesitant and feared. I could tell that she wasn't disgusted or afraid because of that one touch. Only a being that has seen everything or cares for me as my family does would have that expression. _Why would she? Do I know her?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I allowed whoever it was to enter as I sat up and leaned on the headboard of my bed. My mother walked in with a cloth and water and handed it to me so I could ease my headache. As I dabbed the cloth against my forehead she said,

"I was so worried when Keith and the other men arrived on boats without you." A tear started to roll down her face as she relived those moments. "Do you have any idea how you got to the shore?"

"No all I remember is waking up on the beach. But I… there was a woman singing to me." I said in a soft murmur.

My mother looked at me in surprise and confusion. "What woman?"

"I have no idea she disappeared when Keith showed up with the dog."

She slowly got up off my bed and walked to the door. Once she reached the door and opened it she said, "Breakfast is in the dining hall. Come down when you're ready." Then she closed the door behind her and left me alone.

I knew she probably thought I lost my mind, just as Keith looked when I told him about the disappearing girl, but I know what I saw and I will find her.

**xXx Christine**

I stood in front of my father's study door trying to prevent this conversation. I didn't really know what I was going to say but I knew it was going to be my last conversation with him for a long time maybe ever. I grabbed the handle, reluctantly opened it and walked in. My father was standing behind his desk with his head down and his hands splayed on the desk, very focused on the papers laid out in front of him. He looked tired and worn out.

"Father, am I interrupting anything?" I asked hoping he would make time for me.

He looked up and saw me in the doorway. "Yes darling. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in; I was in deep thought."

"That's alright I just wanted to see you." I said, hiding the fact that it would be the last time I saw him.

"Alright, is something wrong? Do you want to talk about something?" he asked, he was looking at me intently like he was trying to read me. He was always very concerned. He always knew when I had a bad feeling or was depressed. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew I was never going to see him again.

Before I could answer his question there was a knock at the door and Jonathon came in followed by Raoul. They both stared at me, Jonathon in surprise and Raoul had that uncomfortable heat in his eyes as he stared at my face and then my breasts. Jonathon then turned to Poseidon and asked, "Are we interrupting anything?"

Poseidon said, "Yes actually…"

"No you're not" I said. I couldn't be in the same room with Raoul and his staring and I couldn't say anything more to my father without breaking down and crying in front of all of them. I walked past Jonathon and Raoul to open the door and looked over to my father who had a concerned look on his face. I looked straight into his eyes and said "Goodbye." Then I closed the door behind me. I wanted to say 'I love you' but thought it would be a little too obvious that I was leaving for good, so I didn't.

On my way out of the castle I started to cry. It was very painful leaving my family, my life. But I can't stay here if it means marrying Raoul. He is only marrying me because it will give him more power and land. I also think he wants to marry me for my looks and not what is on the inside. I can't stay here when there is someone else who needs me as much as I need him. Erik would never find love because he is so insecure about his face. I have seen his face and I find it to be beautiful just like his music and his soul. If I decide to stay down here my heart will turn cold because I will be in an unhappy marriage. Before anyone could see me I left and went to the Giry's.

As I was being brought into their home by a servant Meg came around the corner and saw the look in my eyes. She knows why I am here; she dismisses the maid and I follow her to her mother's study. We enter to see her mother sitting in a chair reading and she looks up and sees me.

"Have you decided?" Anne asked me with a stern look.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "I want you to do the spell; I want to be a human." I told her with a determined expression. I was ready to be a part of Erik's world.

Without another word Anne and Meg guide me down to the Spell Room. I call it that because I don't know what else to call it. We go straight over to the curtain with the door behind it and the anticipation is building with every move I make. Anne moves the curtain aside and unlocks the door and allows us to enter.

She starts to grab different bottles off the shelves and putting them on a table next to the cauldron. Then she grabs a book off one of the higher shelves that looks over a hundred years old. The pages are crinkled and yellowing. She starts flipping through the pages and finds the spell she is looking for. She starts putting different things into the cauldron, crab legs, squid tentacle, seaweed and more things than I could imagine. She starts mixing it together and picks up a powder. She took a pinch of the powder and said "seven days" then put it into the cauldron. It made a popping sound and pink bubbles came floating up out of the cauldron. She keeps grabbing more of the powder in pinches and saying something else before throwing it in. "True love with the words 'I love you'", "Only magic can change you back into a mermaid", "Spell ends at midnight on the seventh night if the words are not spoken."

She looks at me and asks "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"No." I said a little unsure as to what she was saying. She knows I am confused from the expression on my face and explains,

"The spell will last seven days and will end at midnight on the seventh night. Only the words 'I love you' will break the spell. Nothing can change you back before the deadline except for a magical being that has powers. Entering the sea water won't change you back into a mermaid."

"I don't want my voice to effect his decision." I said. It is a last minute decision that I have to make.

Meg and Anne didn't understand so they ask, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone all through my life has said my voice has a gift. It can make anyone fall in love at the sound of it. I don't want him to become hypnotized and fall in love with me because of that. I only want him to fall in love with my personality, me, not my voice." I explain. I always feel like my voice controls the mind of everyone around me when I sing and I don't want Erik to end up the same way.

They look at me for a few seconds, contemplating my decision and Anne says "How about I take away the power of your voice but you will still be able to sing. It just won't hypnotize and will still have the beauty."

"Alright." I agree.

Anne through a pinch of the powder in and said, "Remove the power of her voice."

She takes a wooden ladle and scoops some of the substance into it and blows on it. She pours it into a vile and corks it. She hands it to me and says, "Don't drink it until you get to the surface. If you drink it now you will change and won't be able to breathe under water. Meg will take you up now. Goodbye, my child." Then she put her arms around me for a hug. We embrace for a few minutes and I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

When we separated I see Anne has tears in her eyes. I have not seen her cry since my mother died. She must feel like she is losing me like she did my mom. I feel horrible, but she knows why I am doing this and understands.

Meg took my hand and we leave their home. We go straight up to the surface and I notice that it isn't sunny, but cloudy and a bit cold. We go over to a patch of sand that is hidden by large rocks. It is around the corner from where Erik usually sits but I didn't see him when we emerged from the water. Meg and I both sit on the sand looking at the vial in my hand. Before I can change my mind I uncork it and drink it in one gulp.

I grab Meg and hug her as tight as I can never wanting to let go. "I love you, Meg. Thank you."

"I love you too, Christine." Meg said. As we let go I see tears in her eyes and feel tears in my own. She looks down and her mouth drops open in surprise. I look down to see what she sees and I am speechless.

I have legs. They are smooth and pale. No more scales or fins. I have five toes on each of my feet. My breasts no longer have patches of gold scales, they are naked. My hair is long enough to cover them so they aren't completely bare.

I start to stand up and lean on a rock so I won't fall over. I slowly let go of the rock to see if I can stand and my legs start to shake and within five seconds I am back on the sand on my butt. "Oww. That hurt."

"You okay?" Meg asked, still sitting on the sand.

"Yes, but that was painful." I said. Finally realizing I should probably have something covering myself because it is a bit chilly compared to the heat it always had, I look around for some kind of cloth and as I am looking around I hear a bark and loud footsteps coming around the corner towards us. "Meg, get out of here before they see you, quickly." I said as I push her towards the water. I don't want any humans seeing a mermaid; we need to stay secret for our safety.

Meg jumped into the water and swam away as fast as I would have. Now all I can do is sit and wait for what came around that corner.

**xXx Erik**

I start walking down the beach with McKayla at my side. I named my birthday dog McKayla after my youngest cousin because they have the same personality, loving and happy all the time. I am lost in my own mind thinking about the girl that saved me. All I know about her is her beautiful voice. I don't know where she lives or where she went. I feel that I will never find her but I have to try.

McKayla starts sniffing the air and barking uncontrollably. She starts running straight ahead in front of me across the beach and as I call after her she just keeps running. "McKayla!" I start running after her but she is too fast for me. She runs around a corner behind a wall of boulders. When I get around the corner I see McKayla barking at something behind a large rock. I am thinking she just found a crab or piece of seaweed so I go over to grab McKayla and see a head of brown curly hair behind the rock. Curious as to what it is I take a couple more steps over to see. Once I got a better look I see that it is a woman.

My eyes widen and I am in complete shock. The girl looks up at me and her eyes widen to. I think it must be the mask, but she smiled shortly after seeing me. No one ever smiles at me the first time we meet. I notice the way she is sitting, hunkering, afraid of Mckayla. She is naked; her legs are covering her body with her head resting on her knees and her long chestnut curls are cascading all around her form. Her skin tone is light like she doesn't spend a lot of time in the sunlight. As she looks into my eyes I see that she has big blue irises the color of the stormy sea. I look down at her legs and see that they are shapely and toned. I can't stop staring, it's the first time I have seen a woman naked, but I realize that she is probably uncomfortable with my staring.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

She just keeps looking at me with those stormy eyes and I can tell she is getting cold because she is starting to shake and get goose bumps all over her arms and legs. I grabbed my jacket and start to wrap it around her body. I start pulling her up and once she is standing she collapses against me. As I hold her up our faces become very close and I start to see her differently like I recognize her from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. She just shakes her head so I asked her "What's your name?"

She looks shocked and said "Christine."

What a beautiful name, the name of Christ, angelic. "That is a beautiful name." I said before I could stop myself. "Let me help you." I could tell now that she can't stand without someone to help her so I put a hand under her knees and supported her back with my other arm as I lifted her off the ground. "I'm going to take you to my home until I find where you live." She just smiles and puts her arms around my neck and her whole body pushes against mine. I like the feeling of her in my arms; she is light and soft. My coat is wrapped around her body that I know is bare and with one bump it could come undone. Just as I thought it the coat slid off her shoulder and exposed the top of her breast. She doesn't look at all embarrassed in fact I don't think she notices it happened. I definitely notice and my body parts are all on alert. She just keeps looking up into my eyes instead of at my mask. _'Strange.'_

To break the moment I place her feet on the ground so that I can secure the coat better. I don't want that to happen again or else I will end up embarrassing myself and walking to the castle with an uncomfortable bulge in my pants. Then I put her in my arms again and we made our way to the castle with McKayla at our side.


	6. Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 6: Mysterious Girl

**xXx Erik**

When I reached the castle with Christine in my arms I saw Keith coming towards us. The second he saw Christine his eyes widened in wonder. As he approached us I said, "I need you to make a distraction so I can get her into the castle without anyone seeing. Can you do that?"

I could see Keith's expression and in his eyes he was telling me that I would explain everything after this was done. He rushed off without a word to make a distraction and once it was safe I ran into a side entrance of the castle and up the stairs to my room.

Once we got to my room I set her down on her feet. She clutched my shirt with her hands and didn't let go. I was surprised at how powerful her hold was; she would definitely wrinkle my shirt. "Can you walk?" I asked her. I just received a quiet "no." I just thought _'how can she have lived her whole life and not known how to walk? I'm going to have to teach her.'_ I grabbed her hands and slowly walked backwards to make her walk forward and follow before I let go. "Take a step" I told her. She started to shake and then slowly took a step towards me and another. After five minutes of walking around the room holding her hand I said "I am going to let go and you will walk towards me on your own alright?" She nodded her head and I let go of her hands. She was standing without anything to support her but her own legs. She was still very shaky and I thought she would collapse, but she kept taking a step towards me. She had the face of a toddler when they first learn to walk, astonishment.

She took a step towards me and faster than I thought she was in my arms hugging me tightly. I was surprised at her boldness and I started to hug her back. I never felt this way with a woman before besides Angela. She was soft and warm in my arms. She looked up at me and I could see in her eyes that she was happy to be here with me. Her head started to tilt up to mine and she looked at my lips. Our faces were mere inches away and in one breath our lips would touch.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. We both jumped at the noise, and she started to look around like she didn't know where it came from. I went over to it and opened it a crack and Keith was standing outside. "Are you going to explain now?" he said in an irritated manner. I turned to Christine and gave her the signal that I would be right back and stepped out of the room and closed the door. I turned to Keith and explained everything that happened at the beach from McKayla running off and finding Christine to giving Christine my jacket because she was unclothed and carrying her to the castle. I told him I had no idea why she was naked and I didn't want to bring it up with her in case she got embarrassed and wanted to forget the whole thing. Once he was appeased I asked him if he could have a bath brought up to the room and a dress her size brought up for her to wear. He left with those orders and I went inside to keep an eye on Christine. Keith returned within minutes with a few maids carrying water and putting it in a tub in the bathroom. Before they entered I hid Christine in my closet so the maids wouldn't see her and spread rumors about me having an affair with her. After they finished and left I got Christine into the bathroom and allowed her to take a bath while I waited outside.

Once I knew she was in the tub Keith said, "Okay. I found a dress for her, it should fit. It's Angela's she came last night for your birthday next week." He said as he put a pink dress down on my bed.

"Your sister is here?" I asked a little shocked but happy as well. She is the one girl besides my mother that has seen my face. Well except for the girl that saved my life. Wow once I met Christine I hadn't even thought about the mystery girl that saved my life.

"Yes and she really wants to see you. She misses you. She wants to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Well I am going to stay with Christine tonight. She doesn't know her surroundings and I want to keep her company. I will talk to everyone in the morning."

Keith left then and I grabbed the dress and went over to the bathroom door. I knocked and asked "May I come in?"

I heard her small voice allow me to enter. I walked in and was surprised at what I saw. She was in the tub and covered in bubbles. Her legs were up in the air and it looked like she was examining them. She looked at me and put them down into the bubbles depths.

"I just brought you this dress. You can wear it today and I will borrow another one for you tomorrow." I said as I went to put the dress on a shelf in the corner.

When I turned around to face her again she had gotten up and was standing in the bathtub with bubbles clinging to different parts of her body. The most important parts to cover were not covered though. Her hair was behind her shoulders and going down her back. Her skin looked smooth and her hips and waist were slim and curvy. Her breasts were not too big but not too small. They were the perfect size and I just wanted to reach out and touch them. Then I looked down past her belly button and saw the patch of brown curls in between her legs. My cock twitched at the look of her. I never felt this way about any woman before, I just wanted to pick her up and bring her into my bedroom and ravish her. _'Wait! You just met her calm down.'_

Even through my own thoughts I saw that she was shaking either from my stare or the cold air and grabbed a towel for her. I wrapped it around her body and I lifted her out of the tub so she could stand on the ground. After I dried her off I handed her the towel to cover herself with and I grabbed the dress from where I put it and tried to dress her as best I could_. 'Women have to wear so many layers. First the thin chemise, then the damn corset and then the dress itself.'_

Once I started to put the corset on Christine started to gasp and claw at anything she could get her hands on. It seemed like she didn't wear this very often. She acted like she didn't know what it was and why it was hard to breathe. I hope I put the corset on properly.

She isn't familiar with any of the clothes woman wear. She isn't embarrassed about her body, she isn't modest. She didn't know how to walk. She hasn't stared at my mask once. Who is this girl? Is she from another world?

**xXx Christine**

The moment I saw Erik standing over me I was shocked into silence. I didn't think he was outside, I didn't see him. Seconds before he approached his dog ran around the corner and I dragged myself behind a rock and cowered. She looked so sweet with Erik but now she looked upset with me. Erik came and saved me from his dog. He was wearing slacks and a white shirt with a heavy, long coat over it. Now that I see him up close his eyes are a sea green that I could just melt in. He stared at me for a while, up and down. Then he gave me his coat and covered my body with it. _'He likes my name' _I thought when he said my name was beautiful. He picked me up and started to bring me to his castle. I loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around me and carrying me. It made me feel safe and warm.

When we got to the castle the blond, strong looking man that I knew as Keith came towards us and Erik told him to make a distraction. Keith ran off and after a couple of minutes of hiding behind a statue Erik quickly brought me through the castle and up the stairs. We went into a large room I found out to be Erik's bedroom. I looked around and saw a giant bed in a dark color. Then I saw a couple doorways on one wall. There was a big cushioned chair and a side table next to it holding flowers in a fancy glass vase.

Before I could explore the room Erik put me down and I grabbed a hold of his shirt before I fell. He grabbed my hands and told me to walk with his support. I took my first step a little shakily and after a few minutes I was getting comfortable with it. Then he told me to let go and let me walk towards him on my own. I did a pretty impressive job for my first lesson on walking. Once I reached him I couldn't help but hug him. I looked into his eyes and then at his lips and thought _'What would it be like to kiss Erik?'_

There was a light banging sound that shocked me; I didn't know where it came from. Erik backed away and went over to the door we entered through. I peeked around Erik and saw Keith standing there talking to Erik. Erik left the room and I just looked around my surroundings. He came back into the room without Keith and within minutes that banging sound came again and Erik put me in a smaller room off the main one. I looked around and there were clothes surrounding me. I was wondering why Erik would put me in here. But before I could come up with an answer Erik came back and brought me into the other doorway I saw and told me to bathe. He left me alone again and I took off his coat and stepped into the large bowl of bubbly water.

I started playing with the bubbles until Erik knocked on the door. I allowed him to enter and he came in with a pink piece of material in his hand. He started to say that I could wear this so I thought he wanted me to get out. As his back was turned I got up and he turned around with a stunned look in his eyes. He stared at me the same way he did on the beach only this time he took in everything he saw. His cheeks turned bright pink and his eyes became large circles. The intensity in his eyes shook me to the very core. It wasn't like Raoul's stares which were possessive and disgusting. They were full of something else that I couldn't describe. Before anything else happened he grabbed a large white cloth and wrapped it around me and helped me into the pink dress. _'How do woman wear these things? I can barely breathe. I feel like he is trying to suffocate me.' _Once the torcher of the corset and dress applying was over I turned to look at him.

"Ummm… Would you like something to eat? I could have a meal brought up." He said after a short time of just staring at each other.

"That would be wonderful. I'm starving" I really meant it I felt like my stomach was going to start yelling at me.

"I'll be right back with some food." He said as he walked out of the room and left me alone.

Once he was gone I explored. While I was bathing I looked around and saw a comb that looked a little different from mine. I wonder if it has the same purpose. There was nothing else interesting in there so I went into his closet next.

One whole rack draped his kilts and another was his shirts. There was a much smaller rack that contained his trousers. _'I guess he doesn't like wearing them very often' _There was a drawer all the way down and I walked towards it with the curiosity of a catfish. I slowly opened the drawer and what I saw surprised me. There were at least twenty masks of different shapes and sizes, colors and designs. I only ever saw him wearing the white half mask, it must be his favorite. I closed the drawer of masks and went back out to the main room.

Once there I went over to the cushioned chair I saw earlier and sat in it. It was much more comfortable than those coral chairs my family has. I smelled the flowers in the oddly shaped vase and they smelled sweet and heavenly. As I sat there I looked at the giant bed on the opposite wall. I couldn't help myself and I ran towards it. I jumped and landed on my stomach in the center of the bed. It was so soft and bouncy. I could sleep on it forever and I slowly closed my eyes. Within a few short minutes I fell asleep accidentally.

**xXx Erik**

I returned to the room about a half hour later with a plate of biscuits. When I walked in I didn't see her at first until I looked at my bed. She had fallen asleep in the center of my bed with her limbs splayed out around her. I couldn't help but smile. I set the plate on the table that was holding the lilies and went over to her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.

A lock of her hair brushed over her face so I pulled it back away and tucked it behind her ear. I slowly caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She must have felt it for she grabbed my hand with hers and held on to it with her life as if it could save her. I looked at her eyes and they were still closed in sleep. After a while of sitting there I grabbed a blanket at the end of my bed and draped it over her with one hand. My other one was still tangled in her fingers. I slowly lied down next to her so I wouldn't disturb her. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was going to sleep in the chair across the room, but I drifted into sleep with my hand being held by a beautiful woman's.

The next morning I woke up in a strange position. I was wearing my kilt, shirt and mask which I usually didn't do and a woman was wrapped in my arms. Her back was to my chest and my arms were around her waist. Her hands were holding my arms keeping them in place and her head of dark curls was right under my chin. It took me a couple seconds to figure out who was lying next to me then I remembered, Christine. She looked so peaceful and happy. She was holding on to me like she needed me. I never felt needed before. '_But, why did she need me?' _She slowly woke up and I could see her expression. She looked at my arms and felt my body against her own and instead of scream and look embarrassed like any other woman would she smiled. '_She has the most beautiful smile.' _She looked up into my face and was surprised to see me watching her.

All I could think to say was "Good Morning."

Before anything else was said I heard her stomach growl and thought '_she must be really hungry.' _I quickly got up and went into the closet to change into a kilt and white shirt. I came back out and she was sitting up in the bed still wearing that pink dress.

She said, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed. I don't know what came over me." She looked embarrassed to have to admit that.

"It's alright. You went through a lot; you deserved some sleep. I will have a room set up for you after breakfast. Come along and I will get you some food." I told her as I opened the door and searched the hall for anyone that might see us. No one was out so we went down to the dining hall and everyone was sitting there eating breakfast. _'So much for breakfast in the kitchen alone. Well I need to tell them sooner or later.'_

**xXx Christine **

Erik and I walked into a large room with a long wooden table in the center. It reminded me of my dining hall back home. Erik directed me to sit in a chair at the table and he took the chair next to me. A couple men walked in through another doorway and placed a glass plate in front of me. They then put an assortment of food I have never seen before on each of our plates and disappeared through the door they arrived. The room was silenced when we walked in and it was still very quiet. Everyone was staring at me with curiosity and I didn't think Erik was going to introduce me so I did it myself.

"Hello, I'm Christine." I said a little shaky. I was nervous and really wanted them to like me. It would make things a lot easier if his family accepted me.

"I am so sorry, Christine. I will introduce you to everyone." Erik said. It seemed he forgot his manners and felt embarrassed about it. "This is my father, King Cian Destler." He said as he pointed to a graying old man with gray blue eyes that looked to be in his sixties. He had a slight smile on his face. Maybe he liked that I was here. Then Erik pointed to a slightly younger lady with brown straight hair piled on her head. She had sea green eyes the color of Erik's. "This is my mother, Queen Siobhan Destler." Then he gestured to a familiar face. "This is my friend and cousin, the Duke, Keith Destler." Keith looked at me with a big smile that made me feel like I belonged here.

The last lady sitting next to Keith gave us both an even bigger smile than Keith and said, "I'm Angela." She got out of her seat and embraced Erik tightly. I got a feeling in my heart, it was jealousy. Once they broke apart Erik said," It is good to see you cousin. I missed you. Christine this is Keith's sister." I looked back at her and then I saw the resemblance. They both had tan skin and blonde hair. They both had the same nose and brown eyes. I no longer had to be jealous because they were cousins and that would be frowned upon for them to get _too_ close.

Angela looked at me and asked "How did you two meet?"

Erik cleared his throat as if he almost choked on a piece of the yellow fluffy stuff on his plate which I soon found out was eggs. I guess he wasn't comfortable explaining the real way we met so I let him make something up. "Her father introduced us at the Spring Ball last March." He said.

His father, Cian asked, "Who is her father? Do I know him?"

I saved Erik from answering that by saying, "My father is King Poseidon Daae. He is not well known around these parts. My father and I were visiting friends around the time of the party and attended the ball. I didn't think I would have much fun, not knowing anyone and all, but then Erik was introduced to me."

I looked at Erik and he looked at me in surprise. He must think I have a powerful imagination.

His mother asked "And your mother, did she not come along?"

"She died when I was only three years old. I don't really remember her." I said with a quiet voice.

Everyone looked sorry until Erik said in a soft tone "I'm sorry for your loss." I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said.

"You said your father's name was Poseidon as in the mythical sea god Poseidon? I haven't heard of King Poseidon. Where do you live?" Cian asked a little befuddled.

"His father named him. He had an interest in the Greek gods and passed his favorite god's name down to his son." I said. No one would know that my father was actually the sea god Poseidon and his father before him. "My father isn't well known he has a small fortune across the sea."

After a few minutes of eating King Cian said, "Erik maybe you should show Christine around the castle. If she is going to be staying with us she should get used to her surroundings."

Erik looked at me and asked, "Would you like to do that Christine?"

My excitement started to build and I agreed with a nod. Our day was set; Erik and I would be spending the whole day together around the castle.


	7. Her Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the side characters of the story.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 7: Her Smile

**xXx Christine **

Right after breakfast, Erik had a maid come dress me in a new dress. This one is made of a sky blue color with a low neckline and long skirt. It must have been made for hot weather because it has a lighter material and shorter sleeves than the last dress I wore.

It must have looked beautiful on me because the second Erik laid eyes on me wearing it his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Once he composed himself he said I looked beautiful and then he showed me the many rooms in the castle. He must have thought I was strange because I went through every room and was excited about everything I saw, even the most basic things. It took us almost half the day to go through the whole castle.

There were at least twenty bedrooms including the servant's quarters. The private quarters held the King and Queens bedrooms and Erik's bedroom. The guest suites were all in a different section of the castle that were mostly empty besides Keith and Angela's bedroom. Each room had a giant bed, table and chairs and a bathroom and closet off of the main room. The drapes covering the windows and hanging over the bed were different colors for each room. The views through the windows of each room were also beautiful. Through some of the guest rooms there was a view of the courtyard and trees beyond. Through the private rooms was a view of the ocean. While I was in Erik's bedroom there was a beautiful view of the ocean and the beach that I had always seen him sitting on. Even though I lived in the ocean it was still a beautiful scene to look at.

We explored the whole downstairs last which consisted of many rooms. There was a sitting room with soft chairs similar to the one in Erik's room and small tables holding candles and more flowers. There was a big opening in the wall that all the chairs were facing that came up from the floor and reached above my shoulders. I asked Erik what it was and he looked at me with a dumbfounded look.

"It's a fireplace." He said as if everyone had one. He looked at me strangely like I should know what that is. I felt embarrassed and could feel my cheeks burning. _'That was a stupid question, Christine. Nice job.' _

We went into a couple more lounges that looked the same. They even had a library that held more books then I had ever seen before. They were also made of a different substance. Back home my ancestors and writers would write on leaves or seaweed and write with ink from a squid or octopus. The books in this room are made with a lighter color almost white with black ink for the words. It made it a lot clearer to read the words when it wasn't black ink on green leaves. I wanted to sit and read for a while, but I also wanted to see the rest of the castle so we left the library with some reluctance and toured the dining room and kitchen. We entered the kitchen around lunch time so there were chefs bustling around getting lunch for their employers ready. It was very fascinating watching them chop vegetables and boil water. There were fireplaces in here too. I could see how they worked and was fascinated by the flames. I had wandered in and was watching a man stir a pot of thick stew when I realized Erik wasn't next to me. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway staring at one of the fireplaces with a gloom look.

I walked back to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

It took him a minute to answer me. He was still lost in his head but he finally looked at me and answered, "I'm fine." I didn't believe him for a minute. Then I remembered when I saw his face for the first time and how it looked puckered and red. I looked over at the fire burning a piece of meat. A chef flipped it over and I saw the side that was burnt and it kind of resembled Erik's disfigurement. Erik must have burned his face and that's why he was uncomfortable being in the kitchen.

I turned back to Erik and he said, "There's one more room to show you and then we can have lunch in the dining hall." He gave me his arm and we left the kitchen behind as quickly as possible. It took a while to get to this last room like it was out of the way and hidden from someone. We took a turn and walked down a hall that I saw large doors at the end. We headed right to them and Erik turned to me and said, "This is my favorite room in the castle." I smiled, happy to know something new about him and excited to see what was behind the doors.

He opened the doors and allowed me to enter. The room was very dark and I could only see things that were right in front of me. I felt Erik walk past me and heard his footsteps go across the room. Then a rush of sunlight entered the room as Erik opened the drapes covering the windows. As I looked around I noticed that it was a Music Room. I had never seen some of these instruments before; I recognized the harp and drums that are made differently from the ones I know but have the same structure. There was one instrument I recognized that I saw Erik playing the first time I saw him. I walked over to it to see it up close and touch it.

"That is a guitar, one of my favorites." Erik said from right behind me. I turned to see that he was a couple inches behind me so close that I could hear his breathing. He turned away and walked over to a much larger instrument. "This is my absolute favorite instrument. I could play it for hours." He sat on an odd black chair in front of the massive black instrument. "This Grand Piano is the first instrument I ever played. It is the reason I love music." He started to press on the black and white keys. The noise that came out of the massive piano was enchanting and inspiring.

The rhythm and tune of the song sounded familiar, and then it clicked_. 'My song to him, he is playing the tune of the song I sang to him when he was unconscious on the beach after I saved his life. He remembered my voice.' _Then as if things couldn't get more unreal he started to sing the words I sang to him not even three days ago. I watched as his eyes closed and he played from memory. His voice is just as enchanting as mine is.

When the song ended Erik opened his eyes and looked up at me. I was standing leaning against the piano as he was playing and when he looked at me I started to move away from him. I didn't want him to recognize me. If he recognized me he would remember my hypnotic voice and I would have no chance on having him fall in love with _me _not my voice. He looked embarrassed and put his head down to hide the blush in his face. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. That song has been stuck in my head since… I first heard it." He looked back at me and before he could say anything else there was a chiming sound that came from somewhere in the castle. "I guess lunch is ready." Erik said as he stood up and moved towards me to offer his arm and guide me to the dining hall.

**xXx Erik**

As we made our way to the dining hall I looked down at Christine who was looking at the paintings on the walls but not at him. _'Why would she want to look at you? You are hideous and wear a mask on your face. She is probably just trying to hide her curiosity or disgust.' _As I was thinking that Christine noticed I was looking at her and smiled up at me. _'I love her smile.' _She looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I feel like I have seen her before and if I have, when?

We entered the dining hall to see everyone sitting in their seats and a couple butlers pushing the chairs in for them. The butlers went over to our chairs and pulled them out. Christine and I sat down and waited for the food to be brought.

"So how was the tour? Do you enjoy our home Christine?" Cian asked curiously.

Christine looked up into my father's eyes and said, "Yes it is very beautiful. I am overwhelmed by all the things I have seen." Her eyes were shining as if she was completely entranced by the castle.

"That is wonderful to hear. Maybe Erik would like to take you to town so you can see the festivals." Cian said trying to get me out of the house. I haven't gotten out much except for the beach and he wants me to be around more people.

"Maybe tomorrow, Keith and I still need to get some of our practice in today. Christine should get some rest she has seen a lot today." I said.

"Of course, tomorrow then you will go to see the festivals and parties." Cian said with a small smile.

Once everyone was finished eating their meal I turned to Christine and said, "I have to go have practice with Keith which will take a few hours. I will see you at dinner. Do you want me to have Angela escort you around some more?"

Before she could answer Angela came up behind her and said, "I would love to show her around the grounds, get to know her." Christine got out of her chair and they started walking out of the dining room to enjoy the rest of the day. As I got up I turned to watch them leave and saw Christine staring back at me.

"She seems smitten with you." Keith said from behind me as Christine and Angela left the room.

I turned to see Keith and he was staring at me as if I was an idiot for not noticing. "Let's just go practice, okay?" Avoiding the statement and walking out of the room with Keith by my side. We hadn't gotten far before Keith started up on Christine again.

"She really seems to like you, Erik. I have seen the way she looks at you since the moment you came from the beach with her in your arms. She always looks up and smiles when she sees you. Why don't you court her?"

I had to admit I could see that she smiled every time she saw me and I could tell she enjoyed my company. I was just afraid of being rejected and didn't want to see the fear in her eyes if she ever laid eyes on my deformed face.

"I know what you are thinking Erik. Rejection happens to everyone it is a part of life. You just need to go out there and try your luck with a girl. I've been rejected plenty of times and I always come back stronger. Just go for it, I swear if you talk to Christine and ask to court her she will not reject you." Keith said.

That gave me a boost of confidence and it made me want to go to Christine right this second so I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't do that now though because I had training and Christine was with Angela somewhere in the castle. I will talk to Christine soon I just hope Keith is right about her.

Once we got out to the courtyard the guards handed Keith and I our swords. We started sword fighting and after a couple hours of that we grabbed our bow and arrows and started shooting targets until we ran out of arrows. We took a five minute break to cool down and while we were resting Angela and Christine came out of the castle and started walking towards us.

I immediately stood up and Keith followed the action right after. Once the girls reached us Keith said, "I think we have had enough practice today Erik how about you and Christine go… talk." He looked at me and winked. He took Angela's arm and they went to go into the castle.

Now that Christine and I were alone, I didn't know what to say. This is ridiculous because I spent all morning with her and now I don't even know how to be around her. Christine was the first to speak. "Angela is very nice, she showed me the gardens and the fountain in the front it is all so spectacular. "

It took me a second to realize she spoke and what to say to her. "I'm pleased that you enjoy my family's home." I thought maybe this would be a good time to ask where it is she lives. "May I ask where it is your family lives?"

Her face turned pale and she started to stutter. "I… umm... I …" She bent her head as if she didn't want to talk about it. _'Did something happen to her family? Does she not have a home anymore?'_ I noticed that she looked towards the ocean. _'Maybe she lives across the sea in Scotland or England. She has a strange accent like it isn't from around here, I haven't heard it before.' _

"My family, we aren't from around here." She said with a bow of the head as if it hurt to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about something that would make her feel this way so I quickly changed the subject.

"I want to show you something" I said as I put my arm around her shoulders and guided her down to the beach. I want to bring her to a place where I can always get away from the world and just enjoy the peace. Once we made it to the beach I grabbed her hand and started to walk up the natural steps in the rocks to make it up to the cliff. It was pretty steep and Christine almost fell a couple times going up the rocks but I always had a good grip on her hand and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Once we made it to the top of the cliff I directed her to scenery of the ocean and horizon. When she caught the beautiful ocean and horizon in the distance she drew in a breath of astonishment and her eyes widened in adoration. I knew she would love this. "This is…. I don't know how to describe it…. it's…" Christine was completely astounded and couldn't even describe how much she loved it.

I really enjoyed seeing her this way. I loved when her big eyes widened ever more and her smile got bigger and bigger the happier she got. Such little things caught my attention very quickly and I have seen that big smile many times. I just realized whenever she smiles she is staring at me and being with me. Keith must be right; she must be infatuated with me. I want to court her or just kiss her right here in front of the beautiful sunset.

Before I could say anything Christine grabbed my hand and motioned to sit down on the rocky ground. We sat there on top of the cliff for a while in a comfortable silence. We watched the sky turn pink and purple and saw the sun descend to the horizon until it was gone. Christine put her head on my shoulder and quickly her breathing became even and I realized she had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her; she was so beautiful and looked so peaceful. I put my arm under her legs and supported her shoulders with my other and hoisted her up in my arms. I slowly descended the rough, steep hill and down to the beach. I carried her back to the castle and made my way up the stairs to one of the guest suites. I wish I could keep her in my room, it was amazing to wake up with her in my arms but it isn't right to have a girl that is not attached to be sleeping in the same room. Once I entered the closest room I set her down on the bed and put a blanket over her.

I whispered a 'Good Night' and made my way out of the room as quietly as possible. I went straight to my room and stripped down to nothing and got into bed. It was the one night in a long time I went to bed happy and dreamt without nightmares.


	8. The Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They both belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the side characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 8: The Town

**xXx Christine**

My eyes open lazily to the sun streaming in the large window. I start to sit up slowly taking in my surroundings. The layout is similar to Erik's bedroom only the walls are the color of the sun and the bed coverings are a light brown. Someone must have brought me here last night and I don't remember. I look down and I am wearing the same dress from yesterday and then I start remember.

Erik and Keith were sword fighting outside. It reminded me of when my father and his best men would practice for battle. Once Erik and Keith sat down to take a break Angela grabbed my arm and brought me outside to get their attention. Keith and Angela left Erik and me alone outside and he started asking me questions about home. I didn't know what to say I hadn't thought he would ask me where I was from. Before I could make some kind of excuse Erik changed the subject. He took my hand and we walked down to the beach and up a rocky cliff. When we got to the top I saw the most beautiful sunset. After admiring and absorbing the beauty of the moment Erik and I sat down and just enjoyed the moment. No words needed to be spoken and next thing I know I wake up in this room. I must have fallen asleep and Erik carried me here.

'_Why do I keep falling asleep around him? Why can't I just talk to him and get to know him better? Today we are going into town and I am not going to fall asleep.'_

It is still pretty early and Erik and his family are probably heading down to breakfast now. I look down at my dress and know that I can't go down there wearing the same dress as yesterday. Before I can even think of what I am going to do there is a knock at the door. I get up out of the bed and go over to the door and open it a crack. Angela is standing out there with a big smile on her face and she is holding a light green dress. I immediately allow her to enter and she helps me out of the blue dress and into this light gorgeous green dress.

All the while Angela is saying, "Erik came to my room this morning and explained that you are still wearing yesterday's dress and you need another one just for today."

I was surprised that he would say just for today_. 'What did he think I would wear for the rest of my stay? Is he trying to tell me that he doesn't want me to stay anymore?'_

Angela notices my concern and quickly explains. "You two are going to town and he is going to buy you a few dresses so you don't have to borrow mine. I don't mind you borrowing my dresses but Erik wants you to have your own."

We got the dress securely on me and made our way to the dining hall for breakfast. It was a much shorter walk to breakfast from my room then from Erik's room. We walked into the dining room and everyone was already sitting and waiting for the food to come out. Erik was sitting with his back to me and the seat next to his was empty waiting for me. I made my way over to my seat and sat down. I looked up at Erik and he looked at me and gave me a warm smile that I could only return.

As the food was being brought out Queen Siobhan looked up at Erik and asked, "So Erik you are going to take Christine out to town for the day? That should be exciting."

Erik looked to his mother and agreed "Yes it should be a lot of fun."

Keith spoke up and said, "Yes and Erik some of our men are feeling a little under the weather so there won't be any practice today. You can spend the whole day with Christine."

I was happy with that; I would hate to have to cut our day short because of practice or any other activities. Erik looked at me and as if he could read my mind his expression agreed with me.

Breakfast was finished quickly and everyone went their separate ways. Erik sent for a carriage to take them to town and Cian insisted we have armed guards with us as well. We got into the carriage with a guard next to the driver and another next to the footman on the back and we were off.

I was so excited to spend the whole day with Erik and see and learn more of his world. So far I know what a fireplace is and the rooms in a castle, but I don't know what people do for fun or where they go for food and clothes. Erik is going to think I have lost my mind when he sees how I react to everyday things that I have never seen or done before.

When the carriage stopped the footman opened the door and offered me his hand for easy access down. But Erik was already out of the carriage and dismissed the footman and gave me his hand instead. I took hold of it and he helped me down. Once I was on the ground I noticed that we were surrounded by little shops and people bustling around. We were in the town. Erik put my arm through his and we started to walk down the street with his guard's right behind us and the carriage where we left it. As we were walking I was focusing on everything around us, the children running and playing, the men and women are sitting at tables drinking politely, the shop windows displaying different items and the vendors trying to sell as much as they can for the day.

I look up at Erik and he looks a little out of place. The unmasked side of his face is towards me so I can see his expression. He is standing up straight and looks nervous like he doesn't surround himself with so many people very often and doesn't know what to do. Just to reassure him that everything will be okay I squeeze his arm and he looks down at me and I smile up at him. He smiles back and lets out a long breath. All he needed was to know that I was here and he didn't need to be afraid.

The first thing we did was stop at a couple shops to pick out dresses for me to wear. Before I knew it we had ten boxes filled with dresses and one of the guards took them and returned to the carriage to put them inside and came back to watch us. By the time the guard got back I was looking at one of the many market stands. There was an old woman standing behind the table displaying her handmade jewelry. The necklaces and rings were made of different substances from gems to pearls. But the necklace that caught my eye and that I fell in love with was made of sea shells.

The necklace chain was a string of small shiny, light shells and in the center taking up the attention was a beautiful polished, carved shell that I recognized as, what Anne would call them, Mermaids Toenails. The string of light shells was smaller than I had ever seen them and the polished center of attention was carved in the shape of a dolphin. Just seeing the dolphin reminded me of when I would swim with the dolphins back home and I taught Carrie how to play and swim with them as well. Remembering Carrie brought me sorrow and my heart fell thinking I abandoned her.

As I was lost in my thoughts I noticed Erik standing next to me staring at the same jewel and noticing that I admired it. I wanted to walk away from it and forget about my past life a little while longer, but the woman behind the table started trying to sell the necklace with false information.

"That necklace was very hard to make. It is made of the same shell which is very rare. The Jingle Shell is very hard to find in one piece so I had to carve down the small pieces and I carved and polished the central piece to look like a dolphin. This took me about six weeks to do and I think every moment really paid off."

"Yes it is very beautiful. That is an amazing job at carving." Erik said being polite and making conversation.

I was thinking of how easy it is to find the 'Jingle Shells', as the lady called them, back home and how my room probably had hundreds of them on my walls and floor. My bedroom was filled with different types of shells being a big collector as myself. I turned away from the jewelry and started to walk over to another stand. After looking over something, I had no clue of what it was, I turned around and Erik was talking to one of his guards and handing him something. When he came over to me I didn't want him knowing I was watching him so I didn't ask what he was giving his guard. He took my arm and we went to all the other stands looking at all the other handmade things until it was lunchtime and all the restaurants started opening.

We were both famished from not eating a lot of food and then standing and walking in the sun all morning so we went to sit at an outside restaurant table and ordered red wine. As we were sitting there my eyes were wandering to all the activity around us. There were people sitting at tables around us eating their meals and one couple was sitting next to each other holding hands. They looked so in love and showed what I wanted to do with Erik if I had the guts. I looked at Erik and saw that he saw what I was looking at. The next thing I know Erik wraps his hand around mine across the top of the table. The touch of his hand was electric and shocked me. I was surprised that he would do something like this but I wasn't about to let go. We didn't even let go when the waiter came over and put our meals down in front of us. We were reluctant to let go of each other but we had to so we could eat our meals. Erik ordered some kind of land animal, lamb I think while I ordered something familiar, stuffed crab.

Once we finished our meal we decided to start walking back to the carriage so we could ride around the paths surrounded by nature. But before we reached the carriage I saw a statue in the center of town that everyone was walking around. The statue looked old and was large and white and was higher than Erik and it was a mermaid sitting in a large clam shell. The mermaid looked a lot like Carrie but she has never been to the surface so how could that be. Then I thought of mother, Carrie got her looks from our mother. Is the statue a depiction of my mother? The statue was spraying water from around her into the pool of water at its base. Around the edge of the pool of water there was an inscription that said **'Dream or Actuality? I'm not certain but what I am certain of is this was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.' **- His Majesty Erik Destler.

I looked up at Erik in disbelief and shock. Erik looked down at me and quickly assuaged me.

"No that is my grandfather, my father named me after his father. I am Erik Destler II. My grandfather believed he saw a mermaid in his young life while he was walking on the beach. He wasn't sure if it was real or not but he became obsessed and wanted to see her again. From his memory he described what she looked like and had sculptors come and make this." He said as he pointed at the masterpiece in front of us.

"You don't believe that there are mermaids and mermen in this world?" I asked.

"Once I see one I will believe, but no I honestly don't believe in such mythical creatures." He said in a knowing tone.

I had to hold back a laugh at what he said _'Once I see one I will believe.' _He has no idea that he is talking and looking at one right now. I may look like a human but I will always be a mermaid.

**xXx Erik **

We turned away from the statue that was created from my grandfather's imagination and started walking back to the carriage again. On the way back I stopped and saw a group of couples dancing outside a restaurant serenaded by a violin and cello player. I saw the intimate and romantic looks on the couple's faces and knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

I turned to Christine and asked her "Would you like to dance?"

She looked confused and I motioned to the dancers and she looked back at me nervously. Before she could answer I took her hand and led her over to the other dancers. I took her right hand in my left and wrapped my arm around her waist while she put her free hand on my shoulder. We started swaying to the music and followed the movement of the other dancers. After a few steps I twirled her out and she spun back into my arms. The feel of her back against my chest and the look in her eyes that told me her desire was as great as mine was my undoing.

I turned her to face me and tangled my hands in her mane of dark curls. I slowly brought my lips down to hers as she lifted hers to meet mine. Our lips met in a burst of passion and it was a wonderful feeling. This was my first kiss and I couldn't imagine in my wildest imaginings that it could be so remarkable. Our lips went from softly brushing in a sweet, adoring way to quick, passionate kissing. Before I knew it my mouth was open and my tongue was inside her mouth playing with hers. The feel of our tongues together was extraordinary and I didn't want it to end but I would need to catch my breath. I drifted away from her and took a few deep breaths before I looked up at her reaction.

She looked happy her smile was radiant and she had a lovely rose colored blush on her cheeks. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were looking into mine with… love? She put her hands on either side of my face and brought me down to her for another kiss. This one was softer with just as much passion. Once she let go I couldn't help but smile. She made me so happy and there was no doubt that what Keith said about her was true. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I hope to god she will stay in my life.

We finally arrived at the carriage and got in with the guards getting onto the front and back we left the marketplace and went for a ride before heading back to the castle. We rode past meadows with sheep and cows eating grass and through trees with birds flying by. The whole time Christine and I were holding hands, sitting close and enjoying each other's company.

When we first arrived to town I was trying to get her to stay by buying her enough dresses for a few weeks stay, but now she will be staying for another reason.


	9. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I own some of the minor characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 9: Explanations

**xXx Erik**

The carriage arrived at the castle and the guards and footman stepped down and helped Christine and I out of the carriage. I took Christine's hand and walked through the front door into the Great Hall. Keith and Angela happened to be right there talking to each other so before I could hide Christine and mine's new affection they looked over at us and immediately looked down at our entwined hands. Their faces turned from serious at what they were talking to each other about to delight and their mouths widened into large smiles. They knew.

"Dinner should be served soon so Angela would you take Christine upstairs to change for dinner, please?" Keith asked.

"Of course." Angela said as she took Christine upstairs towards her chamber.

I turned to Keith when the girls were out of view and he was looking at me as if to say 'You must explain!' So I told him about how we got to the market and when we sat down for lunch we reached for each other and held hands. It felt like our hands were fit for each other, it felt so perfect. Then we were about to head home when she stopped to look at the Statue of Beauty. She looked at it with a bit of sadness in her eyes which I didn't quite understand but didn't ask her about it. Then I told Keith about the dancing and how we held each other close and when the emotions got to high I couldn't help myself and kissed her with all the desire I had. When we got in the carriage we sat in comfortable silence holding hands again until we reached the castle.

"And you know the rest." I finished. Keith looked surprised and overwhelmed at all he heard.

"So I guess you forgot about the girl from the beach." Keith said with a smile.

I had completely forgotten about the girl that saved my life. I am still pretty sure that she was not a dream and she was real, but ever since Christine came into my life I have totally forgotten the unfocused image of the girl singing to me. Her voice is still in my head and her voice was so hypnotizing and pure. But instead of the voice taking over my head Christine is front and center. She is light, she is heaven for me. No one else has ever made me this happy and wanted. I have only known her for three days and other women I have known for years have never made me feel wanted and needed like Christine does.

Instead of answering Keith I went up to my room to change for dinner. I entered my closet and picked out a white linen shirt and one of my kilts. I changed and went into the bathroom to wash my face and left my room. I thought I would go straight to the dining hall and meet everyone there but I decided to go to Christine's room and escort her downstairs before she goes with Angela. I made it to her door and it was open a crack so I could hear what Angela and Christine were talking about.

"These dresses are beautiful. How many did Erik buy you, enough for a year?" Angela asked with an amazed voice.

"I know they are so beautiful. I am grateful for Erik, he is an amazing man. I really like him." Christine said happily.

I had to smile at what she said. I felt proud that she would say something nice about me. I know she likes me but I didn't think she would say it out loud.

"Well I can tell the way you were smiling at him as you walked into the Great Hall holding his hand. You are smitten with him." Angela said in a teasing tone. Her voice changed to serious as she said "I love Erik and I don't want anyone to hurt him."

I knew where Angela was going with this and so did Christine. What she said surprised me.

"I know where you are going Angela. I can tell that Erik is uncomfortable around people and I know it is because of the mask. Unlike others I'm not afraid of the mask or what lies beneath. The only thing I want is for him to be happy and I want to be the one to make him that way."

Angela asked the question that I had hovering in my head. "Why do you think there is something to be afraid of under the mask?"

"Like I said he is uncomfortable around people. And why would he wear a mask if there was nothing to hide?" Christine stated in a certain tone.

I never thought I would meet a woman that doesn't fear my appearance. I thought that Christine was just a good actress and deep inside really was afraid of my mask. I was wrong and I feel horrible for thinking that she was a fake. Maybe she is the girl that I can show my face to.

Angela avoided answering the statement and said "We should go downstairs. Everyone is probably there right now."

Before they could come out of the room seeing me standing there listening I pretended I had just shown up and knocked on the door. Angela allowed entrance and I walked in to see Christine in one of the dresses I just bought her. It was a royal purple color made of silk and had a low neckline with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders. The skirt was long and covered the ground behind her. She was gorgeous and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Angela pulled her hair back so it was out of her face and hanging down her back. A smile broke out on her face the second she saw me. She had a pink blush on her face that was going down to her neck and chest._ 'I wonder how far that blush goes_… _Don't think about that or you will have a raging hard on all night._'

Angela had noticed our gazing at each other and to avoid the awkward silence she silently left me and Christine alone. The second the door clicked shut I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and took her lips in mine. I was totally infatuated with her and couldn't help myself. Our lips molded together and my tongue slipped past her lips into her mouth. Before it could go any farther the dinner bell rang in the distance and I reluctantly withdrew from her. Her blush grew brighter and she looked embarrassed even though no one was around. I took her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing her knuckles and guided her to the door so we could go to dinner.

**xXx Christine**

I have never been kissed like this before. Raoul's kisses, if you could call them that, were rough and demanding. Erik's are sweet; I never thought I would get the chance to experience a beautiful kiss.

I was surprised when he offered to dance. I saw all the other couples dancing and wasn't sure if I could do that, it looked fun but I did only just learn to walk a few days ago. The next thing I knew we were dancing to the music of a violin. It got really heated and we were so close that all I wanted was to kiss him. He must have had the same thought because we started kissing. It was amazing and all my fantasies of how Erik kisses couldn't measure up to the reality. His lips are soft and inviting. Our kiss went from enjoyable to passionate. I never had those feelings with Raoul, my feeling were always hatred and unpleasant towards him.

After our lustful kiss we came back to the castle. Erik took my delicate hand in his gentle one and we entered the castle. Angela and Keith were standing in the doorway and when they saw us they smiled. Erik then told Angela to take me upstairs and she did. The second we made it up to my room Angela started asking questions.

"What happened? Did you two kiss? How did it happen?" Angela was talking so fast I couldn't put a word through. I explained everything that happened from the dresses to the wonderful necklace made of Jingle Shells to the Statue of Beauty. I told her about the dancing and the heartfelt kiss. The whole day was full of excitement and ended greatly.

I started telling Angela about how I feel about Erik and she started to tell me that she didn't want anyone to hurt him. I knew where she was going with this and I eased her mind about the whole thing. I informed her that my feelings about the mask were anything but fear and disgust. I told her that I would never hurt him and I would do anything to make him happy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Erik entered. I hoped he heard everything I told Angela it would make things so much easier if he knew. Maybe my feelings towards him would inspire him to think about his feelings for me and he would confess his love for me before the spell is broken. This is my third day here I have four days left and hopefully I can get him to say 'I love you' before midnight on the last night. When I saw him in the doorway my heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a kilt, very similar to what he was wearing on the first day I saw him. He was wearing the white half mask also and I just wonder if he will ever allow me to see underneath. I hope he becomes comfortable enough around me to be unmasked.

We had been staring at each other so intensely that Angela got uncomfortable and left the room. The sound of the door closing caught me off guard and Erik came towards me, grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss was more intense than the one in town and took my breath. Erik is such a wonderful person and I love him more than anything. I really hope he feels the same for me. The kiss ended and Erik took my hand and we headed towards the dining hall.

As we entered the dining hall Erik didn't let go of my hand and proudly escorted me to my seat. Everyone's eyes were on us and I could see surprise and happiness on the King and Queen's faces. When we sat down the food was brought out and placed on our plates. Just as Erik and I were putting food in our mouths Cian spoke up.

"What is this?" he said in wonder as he pointed at our hands that were entwined seconds ago.

Thankfully Erik spoke up first. "Christine and I had an eventful day in town." He said it a little hesitantly as if he didn't want his parents knowing his personal life.

I looked over at Erik and he was giving his father a look that said 'Not now.' I could tell he was uncomfortable speaking about what happened between us to his parents. I looked at Cian as he ordered to Erik, "Later."

Erik gave a slight role of the eyes and became quiet for the rest of the meal. As everyone was standing from their seats after dinner Cian placed his hand on Erik's shoulder and whispered in his ear. I knew what he was asking and felt bad for Erik. He came over to me and took my hand. He kissed it and bid me a goodnight. Before he turned to leave the room I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Good luck."

He gave me a polite smile and left the room. I decided to go up to my room and get some rest; I had a long day and was ready to just relax. Before reaching my room I decided to go to the library to grab a book and read in front of the fire. I entered the library and went in search of the romance books. After ten minutes of searching I found a book called _Pride and Prejudice_. I took the book and sat in one of the luxurious cushioned arm chairs in front of the fire.

After reading a couple of chapters I was completely enthralled with the characters. Elizabeth Bennett is intelligent and speaks her mind. I wish I could have done that with Raoul, maybe if he realized how much I hated him he would leave me alone. Mr. Darcy is a quiet, generous man that falls in love with her. I see some of Erik in Darcy's character; he is quiet, intellectual and wealthy. I got so caught up in the book that I didn't realize how late it became_. 'I should probably get some sleep.' _I thought with a yawn. As I got up I put the book on the side table and started to walk out the door. A sound caught my attention and made me turn around. The noise was coming from outside the window. As I reached the window I noticed it was a door that led outside.

As I walked out onto the lawn the sound was getting louder. I started walking down to the beach where the noise was coming from and when I got a view of the sand I saw Erik sitting on the ground playing a small instrument making a whistling sound. I quietly walked up behind him and when I reached his back I knelt down and put my arms around him.

The whistling noise stopped and he turned his head and saw my face. He smiled and asked, "What are you still doing up?"

"I should ask you the same question." I said in a playful tone. "Was your father hard on you?"

"No. He was hoping I would find someone. He really likes you and kept asking if he should plan an engagement party." He said with a laugh.

Inside I was on Cian's side with that. I would love more than anything to be married to Erik and spend the rest of my life with him. He just needs to say 'I love you' and my dream can come true. Erik doesn't seem to be on his side.

I must have been showing my disappointment because Erik looked at me and asked "Is everything alright?" He turned his body so we were sitting next to each other on the sand and look into each other's eyes.

I have to tell him how I feel about him. If I don't I may be risking our future together. I will be turned back into a mermaid and never see him again. "Erik I…" I didn't know how to explain my feelings; I have never told anyone that I love them. I don't want him to think this is going too fast, I mean we have only known each other for three days. "I just want you to be happy. I know we have only known each other a short time, but I want to be the one to put a smile on your face and make your heart soar." I said; I looked down at my hands.

Erik reached over and grabbed my hand that was sitting on my lap and I looked up into his eyes that were full of intensity. He brought his face closer to mine as I leaned into him and our lips met tenderly. I hadn't expected that reaction but I was happy to have it. The kiss broke too soon and Erik got up onto his feet and helped me up as well. He took my hand and guided me back to the castle.

"A woman has never said such amazing things to me before. Thank you." He kissed my hand and caressed it with his thumb. "I feel the same way for you. You make me very happy, happier than I have ever been. I want to make you as happy as you have made me." He said and I could tell from his expression that he wasn't lying.

I stopped walking and turned towards him. I put my arms around his neck to bring him closer and whispered against his lips, "You've already made me the happiest I can be." I kissed him again standing on the sandy beach with the oceans sound in the background.

**xXx Poseidon **

I sat there on my throne in the main hall with a depressed look upon my face. Christine has been missing for three days now and no one has heard or seen her. For the first two days I thought she was just staying at Meg's home or exploring the ocean like she did when she was younger. But just this morning Anne and Meg Giry were seen without Christine and no one had seen her out and about on her own.

After hearing this news I called all my best mermen and ordered them to search every inch of the ocean for Christine. Now over twenty-four hours later my mermen are before me with unfulfilled looks on their faces. They all explained that they searched everywhere and there was no sight of her. I don't know what to do at this moment, I feel like there is no hope.

"Father?" I turn in my seat to face the voice that spoke hoping that it's Christine, but it is Carrie.

I let out a breath and asked, "Yes, Carrie, what is it?"

"Father, I think I might know where Christine is." She said.


	10. Admissions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid they belong to their respective owners. I own some of the minor characters. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 10: Admissions

**xXx Erik**

The morning after Christine and I had a late night talk on the beach I woke really late. I hadn't gotten back to my room until three in the morning and I hadn't fallen asleep for a couple hours after that. My head was spinning with thoughts of Christine. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I wasn't completely against what my father was telling me early last night.

Cian told me to propose to her and marry her. He even came up with the idea for me to propose to her at my birthday party and then announce to everyone the engagement. I definitely want to be with her forever and inside I was agreeing with my father and was ready to go out and buy an engagement ring. But once Christine found me on the beach last night I started to get nervous and laughed about the whole thing. I know many marriages happen within a couple of days of meeting, but those relationships don't have any love in them. I want to be in love with the girl I will spend the rest of my life with.

I got up out of bed and changed into trousers and a white shirt. I left my room, went down the stairs to the front hall and saw the grandfather clock read 12:30 in the afternoon. I missed breakfast; I wasn't going to miss lunch as well. I rushed down the hall to the dining room with an empty, rumbling stomach. As I opened the doors I saw everyone sitting around talking with soup in front of them. Everyone turned to see me walking towards them, but the only one I had my eyes on was Christine. She was wearing one of the dresses I bought her; it was blue and had a low cut neckline. Her hair was pulled back from her face with pins. Her eyes sparkled and her smile grew from laughter to happiness when she saw me.

As I sat down next to her she grabbed my hand and kissed my unmasked cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, just got to bed really late." I told her. No one knew why I was up so late except for Christine. She gave me a look that she understood what I meant.

"Son, we have decided to have your twenty-sixth birthday party on Saturday. Everyone will be there and we decided to have a theme for it as well, if that is alright with you?" Cian said.

"That's fine, what is the theme?" I asked him. He had a look on his face that said he was unsure if I would agree to it.

He said, a bit hesitantly "We were all thinking…" as he gestured to everyone at the table, "a masquerade would be a good idea." He looked at me waiting for me to get angry.

I didn't know how to feel. A little part of me thought, _'are they thinking I would like to be surrounded by people wearing masks so I wouldn't feel like an outcast? Do they think I would forget about my deformity if I am surrounded by other people wearing masks?'_ The other part of me thought it was a good idea and they are just trying to make me feel better. Growing up, even before the accident, my favorite party held by my parents was the masquerade ball. As I thought about it I understood why my parents thought it would be a good idea.

"That sounds great." I told them.

"Really?" Cian asked, confused.

"Yes, it sounds good. Mom, Dad I can't believe you remembered how much I love your masquerade balls. We haven't held as many as we used to and I know why. I know after the accident you two felt I would be hurt and would hate those parties, but I think it is a good idea. I won't be the odd one at the party." I told them to make sure they knew I was alright and I was telling the truth.

They trusted that I would be alright and finished lunch without another word about the masked party. They had all agreed to make the rest of the party a surprise for me, which was exciting but also annoying. I felt like I was five years old again wanting to know every detail of my birthday party but also wanting to be surprised. At least I don't have to wait too long; Saturday is the day after tomorrow. The only thing I do know is that everyone that is going to attend is just doing it for politeness and is friends with my parents. At least Christine will be there and I will have someone to spend time with instead of just standing around shaking hands and kissing cheeks.

Lunch was finished and mother and Angela went to the sitting room for tea. They invited Christine along but she politely declined the offer. Keith and my father went to do some 'business', in other words plan my birthday celebration. That left Christine and I alone to do whatever we wanted.

"What would you like to do, Christine?" I asked politely.

"I would like to hear your music, if that's alright?" she said. "It is very beautiful out today so why don't we go outside and you can play your guitar."

I thought that was a very good idea. I took her hand and steered her to the music room so I could grab my guitar. Once we reached the music room and I went to pick up the guitar I turned to Christine and saw her looking at my compositions on the grand piano. She looked very interested in it and I could hear her humming the tune. Without her noticing I viewed the title and sat down at the piano bench and started to play the composition she was looking at. I memorized all my works so I wouldn't have to look at the paper. As I started to play she turned to look at me surprised. I gave her a smile and kept playing.

She came over to me and said, "Did you write this?"

"Yes it is one of my recent pieces of work. I haven't finished it yet." I said as I stopped playing.

"What is it about? It sounds very romantic." She said as she placed the music back on the piano.

I got up and took her hand in one and my guitar in the other and guided her towards the door as I said, "It is a secret." I could tell she was curious and wanted to know, but I couldn't tell her yet.

As we came to the beach Christine and I were showered with sunlight and warmth. It was one of the hottest days of the summer and I was rethinking my choice of clothing for the day. Christine must have known it would be warm out because she was wearing a sky blue, light, thin material dress. I remember buying her a couple of light dresses for one reason. I remember the first day I met her and I was helping her put the dreadful corset on. I could tell she wasn't used to it and hated it; I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I bought her a couple dresses that tied in the front and didn't have a corset. She seemed to like it because she had color in her cheeks and was breathing evenly, unlike the corsets that made her pale from lack of oxygen.

As I was leading her towards the sandy beach, she tugged on my arm in a different direction. I turned to see what she wanted and she was pointing up to the rocky cliff.

"I want to go up there, it was so beautiful with the sunset last time." She said with a pleading sweet voice that I couldn't resist.

I led her up the cliff side and we reached the top within minutes. She was still astounded by the view and I could see the peace written on her face. We settled down on the rocks and just held each other for a minute. I reached over and grabbed the guitar I had set aside. I started to play one of my older songs that suddenly popped into my head. Christine seemed to be watching my hands pluck and hit the correct strings to make the music. She was looking intently as if she was trying to figure out how it worked. The introduction of the song ended and I started to sing the verses I had written so long ago.

"**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**A fragile frame aged**

**With misery**

**And when our eyes meet**

**I know you see**

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**I may seem crazy**

**Or painfully shy**

**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**

**If you would just look me in the eye**

**I feel alone here and cold here**

**Though I don't want to die**

**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside"**

I wrote this song about fifteen years ago. It was a couple years after I lost half my face and was left with this deformity. I was motivated to write these lyrics after all the people I saw after and their reaction to my disfigurement. I bore this mask to hide from the rejection.

"**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**Pain**

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**But I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I found it when**

**I was cut"**

My family was the only one's by my side and made me feel better. But all the work they did to make me feel normal was wiped away by the looks and sounds other people made as they looked upon me. The once beautiful little boy with a skip in his step has turned into a hideous, shy man that no one can look in the eye.

As I was lost in my thoughts I had stopped playing and I felt a hand reach out and wipe away the tears that had fallen down my cheek. I looked up into the face of Christine, the one person that hasn't shied away or run from me. I was glad to see that she didn't have pity in her eyes, it was more sorrow.

She kissed me then with tenderness and affection. I couldn't believe that such a wonderful and beautiful woman could come into my life and give me everything I had hoped for, but never thought I would get. I hope to make her my bride one day and I hope that for years to come we would have children and a family together. There is one thing that I must do before I ask her that one question.

I looked into her eyes and said, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I feel alive when I am with you. I hope that what I am about to do doesn't ruin what we have." With those words I brought my hand to my mask and ripped it away.

I immediately closed my eyes, afraid of what her face would look like once she saw the grotesque, mangled flesh. I didn't hear anything come from her lips and the first thing I thought is _'did she run?' _I opened my eyes slightly and saw her sitting there in front of me. She didn't leave, she didn't scream. She sat there and looked directly in my eyes as if she didn't see the deformity. I didn't know what to say so I blurted out, "Why aren't you running… or screaming?"

"Because I don't fear it. Your face is beautiful and anyone that doesn't think so is blind." She said with certainty in her voice.

I was shocked to hear that. That was the last thing I thought she would ever say when she saw my face. Her face turned from appreciation to a faraway look as if she was thinking of a memory that suddenly struck her. I put my mask back on and took her hand in mine to bring her back to the present.

I asked her "What is wrong?" I was worried, she seemed sad.

She looked up at me and was surprised to see I had put my mask back on. She then said, "You have just shown me your biggest secret. A girl you have only known for four days who should seem to be a stranger to you."

"You are no stranger to me. I feel I have known you for so long. Everyone has always looked at my mask instead of my eyes and had a look of curiosity or fear. You are the only person who has looked at me and not the mask. You seemed to not notice it and forget it is there. You are a wonderful person." I told her.

"I think since you showed me your face, one of the hardest things you could ever do, I should tell you about my past." She said. She looked as if she was ready to give her all to me.

I just sat back and listened to what she had to say all the while holding her hand.

"You remember the story I told your family about how we met at the Spring Ball and you met my father and he introduced us." I nodded. "My father's name really is Poseidon as in the Sea God. He is a King that rules over a section of… property, I should say. His wife, my mother was beautiful and so full of life from what I can remember. She died when I was very young giving birth to my younger sister, Carrie. All growing up Poseidon asked me to be protective of Carrie and keep her safe. I was still very young and still adventurous. I would bring her along on all my journeys and we would see many beautiful and mysterious things. She was one of my best friends.

"I never did like all the snobby, polite woman that princesses were supposed to be friends with. They were just not my type of woman to be around. My mother's best friend Anne Giry had a daughter, Meg." Christine's face grew happy from the sad look she had before. "Meg is the best girl I have ever known and she was always there for me. I miss her a lot." I could see the happiness being replaced with sadness again. _'Where did she live? We could visit her family?'_

"Why did you leave? You seem to really miss them." I asked her out of curiosity.

Her face changed again this time to anger. I wasn't sure if it was towards me for asking that question. Then she said one word that let me know she wasn't angry with me.

"Raoul." She said.

The worry that she was mad at me was gone quickly, but a new worry came just as fast. "Who is Raoul?"

"He's a vile, pompous, revolting, despicable excuse for a mer… human. My father was making me marry him. If I hadn't gotten away I would be married to him right now, in a loveless, horrible marriage." She said. She spat out all those rude adjectives as if she has waited forever to say them.

The thought of Christine being forced into a marriage to someone like that made my blood boil. The thought of her marrying someone that wasn't me was unthinkable. I had to ask her, "Why would your father want you to marry that… thing?" I thought 'thing' was a good name for Raoul because of what Christine said about him.

Christine got up and started pacing back and forth as if what she was saying was very important and she couldn't sit down any longer. "My father was making me marry him because Raoul's father was threatening him saying he would fight for our territory. We would have gone to war with Raoul's side if I didn't agree to the marriage." Realization emerged on her face and she covered her face with her hands and mumbled into them. "I can't believe I did this. My father and his people are going to end up going to war because of my choice. But I can't marry Raoul, he is evil and aggressive and possessive and … "

Before she could ramble on more and fight with herself I got up and grabbed her hands to pull them away from her face. Once I succeeded in doing that I held her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. I held her close and pressed my lips to hers passionately so she would stop struggling and forget about Raoul and all the things that made her run in the first place.

As we broke apart I looked into her eyes and she slowly opened hers and smiled up at me. "You are such a wonderful kisser."

I smiled back at her and said "That is the best compliment I have ever gotten."

**xXx Christine**

Today was a very stressful and revealing day. Erik showed me his face which must have been very hard. I didn't fear his face or run as he thought I would. I did feel bad for not sharing anything with him when he shared his biggest secret. I was just going to tell him about my family and friends, but then Raoul came into the conversation. I became angry and started to go on and on about how horrible he is and I revealed to Erik that I was supposed to be getting married. I didn't mean to tell him that because the mood between us was peaceful and then became heavy.

When I was babbling about the reason I was going to marry Raoul I started to realize that there will be a war over territory. I started to panic and hoped that my family was alright. I don't want the mer-people to be killed over something so absurd as parts of the ocean. As I was fighting with myself I felt hands grab me and lips descend on me. I was struggling at first out of fear of the kisser being Raoul. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I believed I was back home. Then I realized I was with Erik and he was the one kissing me. I calmed down and let him hold me. He made me feel safe and secure.

Once I had calmed down some I still felt stressed and overwhelmed. I looked up at Erik and he was looking out towards the sea. I turned to look as well and felt completely free. I knew I had to do something to forget about my past and live in the present.

"What do you do to get away? How do you get away from everything around you and just feel free?" I asked Erik.

He looked down at me and replied, "I either go on a long journey by myself or…" he then looked down over the cliff at the water below.

I instantly remembered the day I wanted to see Erik again and I swam to the surface. I looked around for him and suddenly I saw movement and saw Erik jump off this very ledge and into the water. I never understood why he did that, but now I know. He was escaping and trying to forget about the rejection and negative thoughts around him.

When I watched him do that I could see the rush of energy and thought it looked a lot of fun. I stepped away from him so I could take the pins out of my hair. They clanged against the rocks at my feet when I dropped them. I then proceeded to remove my shoes.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked with a confused tone.

"We are going for a dip. I need to get away and you suggested…"

"I didn't suggest anything. I just looked at the water. What do you think I was thinking?" he asked.

"You jump off this cliff and the rush of adrenaline you get makes you forget all the things you are trying to run from." I had finished removing my slippers and was ready to go. "Come on. You are doing this with me. Take off your shoes and mask so you don't lose them."

He hesitated, but after a minute of rationalizing started to remove his shoes. He must have known that I wouldn't give up on this. He reached for his mask and slowly removed it as if he was afraid to. He then removed his shirt and gave me a close up look of his chest. I was completely enraptured in the beauty of his abs and pectorals that looked as hard as rocks from exercising.

"I don't like to get my shirt wet." He explained. I wasn't complaining; I was happy that he took it off. I was also glad I chose to wear one of the light, corset-less dresses so I wouldn't have to go completely naked.

I took Erik's hand and walked closer to the ledge and looked down at the water below that was splashing against the rocks. I suddenly got a fear of heights and grasped Erik's hand tighter. "Don't let go." I told him as I turned to face him.

"I wouldn't dream of letting go of you." He said. I felt safe and my fear disappeared.

The next thing I knew we stepped off the rocky ledge and were falling and falling. The wind and adrenaline felt so good and made me forget everything except for the man clutching my hand.

My first taste of the salty green sea was very intoxicating. It was amazing to be here again. I opened my eyes under water and could see the seaweed and coral. The fish were swimming in a frenzy to avoid getting hit. I couldn't breathe very long under water so I lifted my head to the surface. Once my head reached air and the warmth of the sun I opened my eyes again. The impact of hitting the ocean made me release Erik's hand and I didn't see him anywhere. I was worried about him. I looked around everywhere and didn't see him.

I started to call out his name and there was no answer. All I could hear was the waves and the splashing of water hitting the rocks. All of a sudden two hands grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back until I hit a wall of muscle. I felt lips brush against my wet neck and one of the hands on my waist moved to my hair to pull it back and reveal more of my neck to his seeking lips. I turned to see his face and Erik was there holding me and caressing my shoulder with his heady lips.

I turned to face him and he grabbed my hair to pull me closer to him and kissed me with powerful intensity. I was captivated in his kiss and thrust my tongue into his mouth to deepen it even more. The nest thing I knew I was pushed up against the rocky cliff and was held between that and Erik's strong body. He was not ready to let me go and wanted to see how long this would last. I wasn't ready to end it and would let him go as long as he wanted. I love him. He is everything I have ever wanted and more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him closer so he couldn't escape. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with mine and he thrust his hard organ against my hips. I could feel him through my dress and his trousers. He was big and made my insides burn with emotion. I traced my fingers over his chest to marvel in the smooth skin and run my fingers through the hair on his chest. He started to moan into my mouth as I did that. He was pleased with my touch. We were so intimate and no one could see us. Although we could hear everything around us including Keith's calling.

"Erik, where are you? I know you are out here." Keith yelled over the ocean waves crashing and our moans of pleasure. At first Erik didn't hear Keith and kept going with his intense sensuality. I had to push him away and tell him that Keith was near. Once he heard Keith's demands to show himself he moved away and released his hold on me. We both swam over to the beach to see Keith standing there looking out at the water. When he saw us his frown deepened.

"I've only been calling you for the last five minutes. Where were you?" Keith asked in exasperation. We were both breathing heavy, were soaking wet from our swim and our faces were flushed from almost getting caught. Keith looked into Erik's eyes and then at me and back at Erik. Realization dawned on him and he looked truly sorry for interrupting us.

"What do you want?" Erik said between clenched teeth. He looked angry and was ready to strangle him.

Keith cleared his throat and said, "Father wants to talk to you. He says it is urgent."

Erik's face turned from frustration to anxiety. "Is he alright?"

"Yes he is fine. He just wants to talk to you about something important, alone." Keith said. I understood that I wouldn't be allowed to accompany Erik so I let go of his hand.

"That's alright. Erik go ahead, I will just go have a bath and get this sand and grime off of me." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away from Keith and Erik and towards the castle.

**xXx Poseidon**

Yesterday Carrie had told me the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard.

"Father I believe Christine may have gone to the surface." She said.

I didn't believe her; it was absurd and was against my rules. "Why would she do that? She wouldn't disobey me."

"Father I have seen her leave this place in misery and return with a smile on her face. One day I decided to follow her and she went to the surface. I stayed behind her and hid myself. I saw her lean against a rock and look at the land. She seemed to be obsessed with it. There was a man sitting close to the water, but she didn't seem to care if she got caught."

I was unsure if she was telling the truth. I didn't want her to be correct so I brushed her suspicion aside. I completely forgot about it until Carrie and one of my most trusted men, Robert, came up to me with unreadable looks on their faces.

"What is it, Robert? Have you found her?" I asked with concern. I had told all my men to keep searching until they found Christine. If one of my men returned they must have found a clue or Christine herself.

"Yes, sir, we found her. You are not going to like it though."

**xXx**

**The song Erik sings is "Cut" by Plumb.**


	11. Getting Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I own some of the minor characters.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 11: Getting Answers

**xXx Poseidon **

"Yes, sir, we found her. You are not going to like it though." Robert said in a stern voice. His voice sounded confidant, but his face showed fear. He was afraid of what I would do. I think he feared for his life.

I got up from my throne and came closer to Robert and Carrie. "Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked in a panicked voice. The first thing I thought when he said I wouldn't like it was that she was dead. I was worried, I couldn't think of living without my Christine.

"She is… how do I say this… different." He said in an uncomfortable, knowing voice.

I was confused and demanded Robert to explain what he saw.

"We went up to the surface" He said as he gestured to Carrie and himself, "because Miss Carrie claimed we should check it out just in case. I agreed and when we got up there we saw her."

I was shocked. "Doesn't she realize that if a human see's her all mermen and mermaids are in grave danger? Why didn't you bring her back here?" I commanded with an angry expression.

"We couldn't bring her back because… she was… indisposed." He said a little awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Robert was avoiding telling me out of fear of my reaction. I looked to Carrie for an answer. All I knew is Christine was at the surface and not able to return.

Carrie quickly answered as if she was tired of this dodging game. "Christine is a human. Somehow she got legs and she is living as a human being. We saw her in the water with a human man. They were kissing." Her face became red in discomfort at telling me such an intimate detail. They must have been doing more than kissing from the look on Carrie's face.

I was frozen, I tried processing all the information I heard in the last five seconds. My head was spinning and I was dumbfounded. I didn't know how to react to this piece of information. _'How can she have legs?' _I went from astonishment to anger. _'How could she do this to her family? If she is human for life what am I going to do with Raoul and Jonathon? I am going to end up fighting against them.' _Carrie brought me out of my thoughts.

"I know why she ran away." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked quickly ready to throttle Carrie for answers.

"Think about it. You were about to give her away to a selfish, hateful merman that she has always despised. She didn't want to get married and live an unhappy life with him. She has always believed in marrying because of love not because it is the right thing to do. When I saw her a week ago staring at a man sitting on the land she looked happy and content. She found a man that she could possibly love. From what I saw they do love each other." She said out of breath.

I softly said to Carrie as if she was a little girl again, "Darling, you don't know this but your mother and I were brought together by an arranged marriage. I hadn't met her until the marriage ceremony. We came to love each other over time and we made two beautiful daughters with that love. Christine needs to understand that love doesn't happen automatically, it takes time."

Carrie was about to say something, but I dismissed her. I gave her the look that said if she didn't leave now something bad would happen. She left in a rush fuming, but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting Christine back.

I turned to Robert and gave my last order. "Robert, go back up there and watch for her. The second you see her again come and get me." As Robert went off to fulfill my request I headed to the Giry household. If anyone knew how Christine became human her best friend would.

**xXx Erik**

Keith told me that my father had something important to tell me, it was urgent. After retrieving my mask, shirt and shoes from the cliff I went straight to the castle to hear what my father had to say.

The whole way I couldn't think of anything but Christine. The look she gave me when I showed her my face, she didn't look shocked or scared. She then started to tell me about her family. She seemed to really miss them, but she can't return to them because of her fiancé, Raoul. He seems like an evil human being that doesn't deserve the beauty and love that Christine offers. When she asked me what I do to get away and feel free I gave her two answers. One was more of a look, which she understood, somehow. The next thing I knew she was removing her shoes. She insisted on us going through with it. I couldn't stop her so I made to undress myself.

We jumped into the water holding hands but the impact of hitting the water loosened our grasp. I can hold my breath for a long time and by the time I got up for air Christine was looking around for me. I decided to be playful and come up behind her. She jumped at my touch, but her gasp of fear became a moan of pleasure as I started kissing her neck. The taste of her skin and the feel of her soft hair on my face were overpowering. I backed her up against the rocks, held her and made love to her mouth. I became so unbearably hard I started to rub against her to get some kind of relief, which just made Christine sigh harder. We were so heated and aroused with each other that I didn't hear Keith calling my name. Christine had to push me away so I could clear my senses.

As I was thinking of our passionate embrace it became harder to walk. I looked down to see my erection poking at my breeches calling to be set free. I had to think of something to make it go away, I couldn't walk into my father's study with a raging hard on, that would be too embarrassing to discuss.

I started to think of anything that wasn't arousing, Grandmother, haggis, cold bath, mother, and father. It started to disappear quickly, thank god, just as I was heading down the hallway to my father's study.

I politely knocked on the door before entering and saw my father sitting at his desk writing on documents. He looked up to see me and stood up quickly. I wasn't sure what was so important, it could be future king duties or party planning.

"Son, I have something for you." He said as he went over to a drawer and opened it.

"Shouldn't you wait till Saturday night to give me my present?" I asked in a bantering manner.

"This is a different kind of gift." He said as he came over to me holding something in his hand. He held out a small black box waiting for me to take it. I took it into my hands and for a minute I just looked at it knowing what was lying inside.

I held the box in my hand and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful diamond encrusted on a silver band. There were many diamonds of different shapes and sizes around the band. It was old, but still glistened like a chandelier.

"That was the ring my father bought for my mother for their engagement. I thought we could use it again in the family to pass it down. I want you to ask Christine for her hand." Cian said to me.

I looked into his eyes in shock. I knew he wanted me to propose to Christine but, giving me his mother's ring really brought this to life. Before it was just a fantasy, but now it is reality. I closed the box and put the ring in my pocket to keep it safe. I couldn't do anything but give my father a hug. He seemed surprised but quickly hugged me back. Before it could get uncomfortable we pulled away from each other and for the first time in my life I saw tears coming down my father's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked overpowered with emotion.

"Nothing, I am just so happy for you. I want you to be happy and I believe Christine can make that happen." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks with a handkerchief. He seemed to be just as emotional as me.

"She has made me happy. She is perfect. This is all going so fast; we only met four days ago." I said in amazement. I feel like I have known her for years. _'I love her more than music. Wait, I love her? Yes, I do love her.' _That realization surprised me, but I knew that it was real love and it couldn't be denied.

"There are husbands and wives that become engaged on their first meeting. There are even people that meet at their own wedding. I'm surprised you haven't gotten married already." He said in a joking tone, laughing.

I laughed as well. He had a point; a lot of people I know have gotten married quicker than Christine and I becoming engaged. At least with this relationship I love her. I don't know how she feels for me, but I will find out. I thanked my father for the talk and the ring and left his study.

I started walking towards the music room, I had a song planned to sing for Christine of my feelings for her. Now I think I will make it a proposal song.

There is still a few more hours until dinner time so I can get a lot of work done. I entered the music room and went straight to the piano. I pulled out the sheet music I had just started and ran through what I had so far. I thought about all the moments Christine and I had together in the last few days.

The first day started off serious and soon became awkward. I honestly thought she was poor because she had no clothes and didn't seem to have a home or family. I even had to teach her how to walk and stand. She's in her early twenties and she doesn't know how to walk. Even during the tour I gave her she seemed to lose herself in the surroundings. A fireplace was interesting to her. At one point I thought she was from another world.

There were many awkward moments in that first day, her sitting naked on the beach without a care in the world being one of them. I had to tell myself not to stare, which turned out to be very difficult. Her shapely body and pale complexion looked gorgeous in the sunlight. Another awkward moment was when I came into the bathroom to give her a dress and she stood up. Her body was covered in bubbles from the soap, but it still didn't hide her perfect breasts and cluster of brown curls in the triangle of her thighs. That picture has stuck with me since it happened. It was uncomfortable to be in that situation but it was also a pretty site. I remember after I left to get her food and came back she was asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful and content I just wanted to hold her, which is exactly what I did. Holding her the next morning and seeing her face smiling up at me was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my twenty-five years.

All those awkward moments brought us closer in a way. We ended up spending a whole day together in town and did a lot of fun things. I got my first experience in many things that day. It was the first time a woman made me feel safe. Christine squeezed my arm to let me know everything would be alright when I was nervous being around so many people. I also got the first touch of a woman's hand in mine that wasn't out of politeness. I would hold a woman's hand to bring them to their seat or get them on the dance floor during a party or dinner, but never because I wanted to. Christine's hand was soft and warm that day I never felt more content. I also got my first passionate dance. Christine and I moved like we were made for each other. We fit so perfectly, like a puzzle piece and moved so graciously. It was all so wonderful that I ended up getting my first kiss. I have been kissed by my mother or friends on the cheek, but I have never gotten a kiss on the lips by a woman. Christine was my first for many things, holding hands, intoxicating dancing and passionate kissing. That day was so perfect; I wouldn't give it up for the world.

As I finished my thoughts I started to compose.

By dinner time I got most of the score done and just had to put the right words into it. The words were never hard for me to put together, it just comes from the heart. As I got off the piano bench the dinner bell went off. I hurriedly put the score in a hidden place behind books so no one would find it and made my way to the dining room.

**xXx Meg Giry**

I'm not going to lie, but I miss Christine. Growing up she was always there and we would spend time together every day. I don't remember a day when I didn't see her or talk to her. Now it has been four days and I feel I will go crazy from not talking to anyone, but my mother.

It will be interesting to see what would happen if she never comes back. What if this Prince Charming says 'I love you' to her? She will be gone forever and I will most likely never see her again. I don't want to think about that, it hurts too much to process.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I went to answer it. As I opened the door, dread and nervousness came over me as I looked into the eyes of King Poseidon.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" I asked nervously. Without a word he came forward and passed me as if I wasn't there. Knowing he wasn't going to leave anytime soon I closed the door and turned to face him.

"Would you like anything?" I asked offering out of politeness, he is the King after all.

"Is your mother home?" he asked without answering my original question. He turned to face me and he had an angry look on his face. I became scared.

"She went out earlier. She should be back soon. Do you want to wait for her or…?" I said but before I could finish he rushed towards me.

"I am not here to talk to your mother. I came to talk to you." He said. My fear went up a notch and I was ready to pass out under his stare. Why would he want to talk to me?

He must be curious to find out where Christine is and thinks I will be able to help him. I can't tell him anything or I risk getting my mother in trouble for using magic. Although he is a father and has lost his daughter; I couldn't imagine being a mother and not knowing where my daughter was.

"I came to ask if you have any knowledge of where Christine may be?" he asked with a blank stare. He didn't sound worried about Christine's whereabouts, which surprised me. I decided to lie, to keep my mother safe and to give Christine a chance at love.

"I don't know where she is. She just disappeared…" I started to say, but was cut off with a loud booming sound coming from the King.

"Do not lie to me. I am the King and you will obey me." He shouted. He grabbed my shoulders in a tight grip to keep me from running. "I know that Christine is human." My eyes widened at this piece of news. How did he find out? "What I don't know is how she is human. You are her best friend and you will tell me why she has legs and how she got them." His voice got louder with every word and he was now screaming in my face to the point that my ear drums were ready to explode.

I couldn't reveal my families secret. I can't tell him that my mother casted a spell and turned Christine into a human. Before I could deny the fact she is human, the King's hold was gone and he was thrown from where he was, across the room and against the wall. He was being held against the wall as if he was stuck there. No one had touched him it was as if a wave of energy lifted him and threw him across the room.

Before my eyes my mother was standing in the doorway with one hand lifted in the direction of Poseidon. She was holding him in his place without touching him.

"What are you doing?" the King yelled in a confused tone.

"It's a little trick I inherited from my ancestors. Telekinesis." My mother said calmly as she came towards me still holding her power on him. I stared at her in confusion. I didn't realize she had any physical powers. I thought she could only cast spells, this was interesting.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" she asked with a hint of worry but still keeping her calm demeanor.

"Yes. I'm fine. He knows about Christine." I said in a soft tone to keep him from hearing.

"I know." She let go of Poseidon and stood in front of me in a protective stance as she focused on the King. Poseidon fell from the wall onto the ground. He quickly got up and gave us an angry, evil stare.

"What kind of magic is that?" he asked.

"I told you, telekinesis. It isn't the only power I possess, so if you would like to keep your tail, don't touch my daughter." She said defensively.

He still looked angry and didn't like being threatened. He looked at me and looking defeated he apologized.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and hurting you." He said as he looked at my arms where he had a tight grip on. They looked as if they were starting to bruise. I nodded excepting his apology. He turned his gaze back to my mother and said, "I have one question."

My mother just stared back at him waiting for him to ask his question. She didn't seem at all frightened for her life. She did use magic against the King and turned his daughter into a human.

"Did you turn Christine into a human?" he asked sternly. He just wanted a true answer about his daughter he missed so much.

I thought my mother would deny it like I would but she answered, "Yes."

The King finally asked a question he needed an answer to and got a correct answer. He still wasn't happy. His deceased wife's best friend had turned his own daughter into a creature that lives in another world. With a sad look on his face he softly demanded, "Bring her back to me."

"I can't do that." My mother said. She sounded like she wished she could.

The King came forward ready to attack her, but stopped. After what just happened to him, I would have stopped too. That was not the answer he wanted. All he wanted was his daughter back.

"I made a promise to your daughter. She wanted to be with a human man not an unbearable merman such as Raoul. She didn't leave because of her family or because she was bored with her life down here. She left because she believes in love and getting married out of love and she found a man that she loves. When I helped her she told me that she would do anything to be with him." My mother said, trying to convince him that she did the right thing.

"How many mer-people must I say this to?" The king said in exasperation. "Love doesn't come automatically, there is no such thing as love at first site. Christine will learn to love Raoul in time as I learned to love my late wife." He said with a sad look on his face. It must still be hard for him to talk about the Christine and Carrie's deceased mother.

"Do you really want Christine to learn to love someone or just know the moment she meets him she is meant for him?" my mother asked him resolutely.

The king became silent. I could see his mind processing what she just asked and thinking about what his answer should be. After a few moments of deafening silence his face changed to rage.

'_I really hope he doesn't try lashing out again. It was painful to watch him pinned to the wall, ten feet from the ground.' _I thought with a cringe.

The king turned and went to the door letting himself out. He opened the door and looked back at us. With an unwavering look he said, "If you won't help me get my daughter back to the world she belongs in, I will just do it myself. You aren't the only one with magic on your side." With that said he closed the door behind him.

I turned to my mother for answers, but she looked just as perplexed as me.


	12. Playful McKayla

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters.**

**A/N: In order to keep all my readers happy I will be going back and forth between my stories. Uploading 1 chapter of this story and then 1 chapter of Infinite Love and so on and so forth. **

**Please Rate and Comment this story and Infinite Love! If you ever want me to read your stories or talk to me about one of mine message me. I love to meet new people. **

Chapter 12: Playful McKayla

**xXx Christine**

The day before the awaited birthday party was very busy. Ever one had something they had to get done. King Cian, Queen Siobhan and Keith went off to the study with a few of the castle staff members to plan the big masquerade party. I have no idea what Erik had planned for the day because the moment I woke Angela and I left the castle to go into town for a dress and accessories for the party. I didn't get to see Erik all day because we left before breakfast.

Angela is a really good friend. She reminds me of Meg, not just her looks but her personality. The first time I met her I have to admit I was jealous, she hugged Erik and she was more beautiful than me. I think back now and laugh because I soon found out she was his cousin and that would be weird if they ever got together. I feel like I can tell Angela anything just like I could with Meg. I miss Meg. I wish I could see her one more time.

As Angela and I arrived in town we went to a little café for breakfast. We had tea and crepes, very delicious. As we started walking around looking in windows at jewelry and dresses, Angela and I started talking.

"I really love what you have done to Erik. He has completely changed since you arrived. Before he was like a ghost, didn't interact with anyone. Now he is more comfortable around people. He would never have gone into town for anyone else like he did for you. He would never agree to have a masquerade birthday celebration if you hadn't come up with it. He would have refused any kind of get together." Angela said.

I was taken aback. I knew that before I officially met him he was shy and quiet and didn't surround himself with many people. He just wanted to be alone. I could see it in his eyes. Once I came the darkness in his eyes changed and started to brighten. I wonder if that is love, if the look in his eyes is his love for me. I loved that thought.

"I do love him. I don't know what my life would be like without him." I lied. I do know what my life would be like. I would be getting married to Raoul and leaving my family to live in his castle. I would live my whole life hating him and would never have the opportunity to be happy. I am happy now. I have Erik.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know the first time we talked I told you that if you ever hurt him I would make sure you paid. I don't need to worry about that anymore. I can see that you really love him and you will never leave him. I know that you would never betray him." She said seriously. I know she means I would never betray him by removing his mask.

"He showed it to me." I told her. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. "He trusts me. He showed me his face and I proved to him that it doesn't scare me. Like I said I love him." I said as smiles started to grow on our faces.

"Thank you." Angela said. She gave me a large hug as if she had waited for this day to come. She released me and we looked at each other, tears threatening to pour out.

Before emotions could take over and we became two girls standing in front of a store balling our eyes out, I looked into the store window next to us and saw the most beautiful dress on display. Angela turned and saw what I was looking at and smiled.

"Come on." She took my hand and practically dragged me through the front door.

We admired the dress up close. It was pure white silk with diamonds embedded in the material. It was a dress that didn't have a corset, one of my favorites. It had a low neckline to show off a man's favorite physical quality in a woman. It had a long back that fell past your feet and on the ground behind. It had short sleeves to cover just your shoulders. It looked gorgeous.

"That is the dress. You should wear this to Erik's birthday celebration. It would look incredible on you." Angela said. I had the same idea as her, I just hadn't voiced it. Angela took my hand and guided me towards the seamstress.

"Excuse me, miss. My friend here needs a dress for tomorrow evening. She is a dear friend of Prince Erik's and would like that dress…" Angela said pointing to the dress in the window "… for the occasion. Would you be able to get her measurement s and have it made for her tomorrow?" From the look on the woman's face it seemed that she never got a request for so little time. When she heard Erik's name her eyes widened and looked at me.

She immediately straightened and said, "Of course, anything for the King's family. Come along, dear, let me get my measuring kit and we will start." The woman said as she started rushing around. I knew that if Angela wasn't with me the woman would have brushed me aside. She must have recognized Angela as a duchess.

After a few minutes of measuring my waist, hips, legs, arms and bust and writing it all down she let us pay ahead and promised to have it delivered to the palace before noon tomorrow. I was so excited and couldn't hold in my joy at finding a dress. The woman was very nice and from the look of all her other dresses in the store she will make mine to look like a princess.

Angela and I made our way to more stores for jewelry. There was a jeweler a few stores down so we went down there. Angela loves jewelry. Every time I see her she is wearing something around her neck or on her wrist. Her eyes glow when she is surrounded by elegant crystals and gems.

She looked at everything and when she found a necklace made of different colored diamonds she bought it right away. She said it matches her dress perfectly. She already had the dress for the party and it was in her guest room closet waiting to be put on. I have yet to see it and the only reason I am having one made so late is because I didn't want Erik to see me in a dress he bought for me and has already seen. I want to surprise him. I decided against getting any jewelry, I didn't want to go over the top. Angela insisted I must get something so I picked out a shining hair pin that would take some of my hair out of my face and appease Angela.

Angela and I left the jewelry store with the guards behind us holding all our bags. Angela turned to me and said, "A designer is coming to the castle shortly after lunch with a few masks he made. We can pick out our masks for the party then. Is there anything else you want to do before we go?" she asked.

"No I got my dress and something for my hair and the masks are awaiting us at the castle. Everything is all set. Do you want to head back?" I asked.

"We should. Lunch should be getting served shortly. We don't want to miss that." Angela said as she turned to the guards and asked for the carriage to be brought. One of them stayed while the other left to retrieve the carriage.

After waiting a minute the carriage came and picked us up. We headed back to the castle and I couldn't wait to see Erik. Sooner than I thought the carriage arrived at the palace and we made our way to the dining hall so we wouldn't miss lunch.

We entered and saw the workers preparing the table for the family's arrival. We came early, so Angela decided to bring her bags upstairs to her room. She had gotten jewelry, a pair of shoes for her dress and a couple books from the bookstore next to the café we went to. Since I didn't buy as much and only had one bag one of the helpers took it and brought it up to my room. I was too tired of walking and wanted to just sit down. I headed down the hall to one of the sitting rooms when I heard music playing. It sounded like it was coming from the music room so I went down towards it.

When I reached the large doors, I slowly opened them, quietly. I saw Erik sitting at the piano playing something that sounded familiar. It sounded like the composition I picked up yesterday and he started playing for me, one of his recent pieces of work. He started humming while he was playing and adding little notes to the paper. I quietly walked through the doors and took off my shoes. I didn't want my heels to click and stop him; I wanted to sneak up on him. As I came closer he hadn't noticed me and kept playing. When I first saw him I wanted to scare him, but now from the rhythm of his playing I wanted to soothe him. As I reached him I put my arms around his neck and kissed the side of his neck. He stopped playing immediately.

"Please keep going. I love your music." I said as I kept kissing him. He didn't begin playing again.

"I need to rest my hands. I have been playing since early this morning." He said with a tired voice. I wondered if he got any sleep last night or even ate breakfast.

I started to run my hands down his chest. He was wearing an open collared white shirt under a long black coat made of velvet. I started to run my hands down his skin and play with his masculine chest hair. I could hear his breathing start to grow louder. He was enjoying my caresses.

Before I knew what was happening he somehow grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was in between his hard chest and the keys of the piano. I was straddling his lap, very sexily. His eyes were intense and were staring at my lips. Before both of us grew starving we clung to each other and started kissing uncontrollably. I felt the keys press down and make noise as Erik pushed me against them. Our lips were locked together and our tongues were playing in each other's mouth. It became very heated in our space and all I wanted to do was stay here in this moment without clothes.

As if Erik knew what I was thinking he started unbuttoning the back of my dress. Right here in the music room on the piano bench we were removing each other's clothes. He started pulling my dress down to reveal the corset beneath. I started ripping his coat off and next his shirt. I then removed his mask so I could see all of him. He didn't flinch or get angry, he just looked blissful. We were starving for each other. I can't believe just from my caresses and kissing his neck he became hard. I didn't really know what was happening because mermen and mermaids do things differently, don't ask me how I haven't done it before. The closest I got to anything was when Raoul attacked me in the library. _'I am not going to think about him!'_ I don't know how people express there need and love, but I do know that the men get hard in between their legs and woman get wet and hot in between theirs. I learn from experience.

As I was trying to unbutton his pants the lunch bell went off. It always seems to go off when we are in the middle of something, either talking or kissing. Neither of us cared and we didn't move from our spot. We are entranced with each other, nothing else exists. Erik stood and held on to me. He lifted me on to the piano and released my lips from his. He looked at me with desire and I knew he needed me as much as I need him. With his pants unbuttoned, my dress around my waist and him in between my legs we ended up lying on top of the piano with him on top of me ready to make me his. I was ready.

"Bark, Bark!" Erik and I froze. I recognized that sound as the first noise I heard on land, Erik's dog. We both turned to look over the piano and at the floor. McKayla stood there barking at us and trying to get our attention.

"Get out of here. Shoo." Erik said as he started waving his arm in front of her face to get her to leave.

McKayla then grabbed Erik's mask that had fallen to the floor when we repositioned ourselves onto the top of the piano and ran off with it in her mouth. Erik and I quickly got up and started covering ourselves up before running after McKayla and his mask. We were disappointed at the interruption, but we couldn't have McKayla bury his mask somewhere where we would never find it. His family and I may be alright at looking at his face, but the employees haven't seen it and he doesn't want them to fear him.

We left the music room at a fast pace and didn't see McKayla anywhere. We headed down the hall towards the front entrance and saw her clawing at the front door waiting to be set free. Before we could do anything a doorman opened the door to let her out and she was gone.

I turned to Erik and said in a calm tone, "I know you don't want the guards to see you so go upstairs quickly and get another mask and I will meet you in the dining hall. I will get McKayla and your mask. Whatever is left of it." I said to lighten the situation.

He gave me a look of thanks and kissed me on the lips quickly and headed for the stairs. I made my way out the way McKayla went and searched for her. I looked around at the gardens and stables and she was nowhere. As I exited the last stable ready to just give up and go back to the castle I heard her bark and turned to see her looking at me with the mask in front of her on the ground. She was standing by the beach so I slowly inched my way closer to her so she wouldn't run off. It was my technique whenever I wanted to get close to a dolphin, close enough to get a ride on.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the mask and McKayla wasn't moving to grab it. I picked it up quickly so she couldn't snatch it before me. I started to head back to the castle when McKayla barked. I was getting sick of that noise. I turned and she was running in tight circles before running down the beach. I was confused as to what she was doing. _'Does she want me to play with her?'_ McKayla turned to see if I was following. Since I was still standing in the same spot she ran towards me and grabbed a mouthful of my dress and started pulling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked in anger. I didn't want this dog to rip apart my dress, only Erik was allowed to do that, I thought with a blush. I finally stopped struggling and allowed McKayla to guide me down the beach. She started walking towards the space where Erik saw me for the first time and where I sat completely naked with legs for the first time. It was hidden from people so I started to wonder why McKayla would bring me here. As I came around a large boulder I saw somebody that I have been thinking a lot about and was so happy to see her.

"Meg!" I screamed. I kneeled down on the ground and gave her the biggest hug anyone could ever give somebody. She was sitting on the sand with her tail flopping in the water. I released her from the tight hug and looked into her green eyes, they were full of worry. "What is it?" I asked in concern.

"We don't have much time." She said in a hurry. "Your father knows you're here and he has his mermen watching at all times waiting for you to come down to the beach. They have strict orders to call for him when you are near. He could be here any minute." She said out of breath.

"What are you talking about? How does he know I am up here?" I asked in confusion. I was very anxious to get off the beach now. I didn't want my father to come and take me away. Wait, how would he be able to bring me home? He can't, only powerful magic can and my father does not have a single ounce of magic in his blood.

"Carrie found out somehow. She told the King and since then he has been watching." She said. I became startled at that piece of news._ 'How did Carrie know I was up here? Did she follow me? Why would Father believe her?'_

Before I could say anything else Meg jumped into the water and started to swim away. _'Why would she just leave without saying good bye?_' A few seconds later she came back up and said in a bigger rush then before. "You need to go. I heard the guard's approach which only means your father is coming now. Go quickly."

I swiftly got up and started running up the beach back to the castle and out of the oceans view. I turned to see Meg gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye or ask how she's been doing. Before my father reached the surface I flew up to the grassy lawn and towards the castle.

**xXx Erik**

Well that was not how I imagined my day to go. I imagined I would work on my proposal and then have lunch with everyone and then pick out a mask from the amazing designer my father hired. Then I would spend some time with Christine and after dinner get back to my composing. The morning went as planned, but right before lunch Christine surprised me. Her mouth on my neck was intoxicating. My exhausted muscles relaxed and let the power of her seduction take over. Her hands started to rub my chest and play with my dark hair. It was all too much and I couldn't hold in my desire for her anymore. I grabbed her around the waist and set her on my lap. As our love play grew more intense I started removing her clothes without thinking. My hands had a life of their own. As the bell went off I didn't want to stop and before Christine could push me away I repositioned us to the top of the piano.

That stupid dog, McKayla has to make a mess of everything. I thought we would just go back to what we were doing after I got that dog out of the room. But, McKayla decided to grab my mask and run off with it. I couldn't have the dog running around with my mask so I had to release Christine and chase after her before anyone saw me unmasked.

When we found her she was already headed out the door. Thank God for Christine. She understands my discomfort and allowed me to grab another mask while she got the dog. After we separated I took off up the stairs and straight to my room. Luckily there were no maids or servants in the halls so I got to my room without trouble. I grabbed a similar mask from my closet and changed into another pair of breeches, tight ones, to crush my erection so no one would notice it.

As I made my way to the dining room everyone was already eating and looked up at me. I must have looked like a disaster because their mouths dropped and their eyes widened. I patted down my hair and looked down at my clothes. Only thing wrong was my white shirt and displayed chest was wet from sweat.

"What happened to you, son?" Cian asked in concern. "You look as if you have run all across town."

I didn't think I needed to lie to my family. Just keep some inappropriate aspects out. "I was chasing McKayla, she ran off with my mask." I said as I sat down and had a plate set in front of me with salmon and vegetables.

"How did she get a hold of your mask?" my mother asked in confusion. I usually always keep my mask on even when I am alone. Only time I remove my mask is when I bathe or sleep.

"I took it off while I was composing." I said to explain. I looked over at Keith and he looked as if he believed me. Usually he knows when I am lying or keeping something hidden, but this time he didn't. Maybe I was getting better at hiding it.

As I began eating I started to wonder where Christine was. _'Was she having trouble catching McKayla? Had she found her yet?'_ As I thought that the doors to the dining room slid open. I turned to see if it was Christine and it was. She looked out of breath and her dress was ripped at the bottom and she had sweat glistening on her brow and chest. Her breasts were pushing against her dress with each large breath. It was a site to see.

She sat down next to me and a maid brought a plate in for her. I was hoping to not have to explain her appearance but my father spoke up again.

"What happened to you, young lady?" He asked.

"Sorry I got caught up with McKayla. She dragged me down to the beach. I think she wanted to play." She said as she looked down at her dress that was ripped.

"Wow that dog is getting to everyone today. Did you allow her to use you as the ball?" father asked with sarcasm at the way she looked.

Christine didn't answer she just looked down again and an embarrassed blush came over her face. Before they could tease her further I grabbed a hold of one of the maid's sleeves and softly instructed, "Pam have a bath set up for Christine in her room so after lunch she could get cleaned up and relax." The maid quickly finished filling Christine's plate and hurried off to do what I instructed.

Christine looked at me and mouthed a thank you. I nodded and we all finished lunch in silence. After lunch I escorted Christine to her room where a bath was waiting. She stopped in front of her door and looked up at me.

"Thank you for asking the maid to draw a bath. I feel completely filthy. That dog needs to learn the word 'no'." She said still a little red in the face from embarrassment.

"I should apologize for my father. He had no right to tease you like that. He thinks sarcasm is funny, it really isn't." I said. I could see the confident girl I spent the last couple days with disappear and the quiet girl return.

"Thank you again." She said. She looked down and said, "By the way I got your mask back." She said as she pulled the white porcelain from a pocket in her dress. She handed it over to me and it was wet from the dog's slobber. I took it in my hands and looked at her face before dropping it to the floor. I gave her a kiss that spoke volumes. She would know how happy and free my life has been since I met her from the place of my lips on hers. Before it could get any more heated I released her and allowed her to go into the privacy of her rooms to bathe and unwind.

I want to tell her how much I love her and how much she has changed my life since she came into it. I wanted it to be special. I will wait till tomorrow night when we are standing where we first met with the moon and stars shining down on us. That will be perfect.

**xXx**

**Sorry about this chapter, kind of pointless. Just call it a filler chapter. I don't want this story to be wicked short so I am trying to come up with some events to make more chapters. Thanks and I hope you review. My next upload will be for Infinite Love.**


	13. Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated 'M' for sexual scene. You have been warned.**

Chapter 13: Together

**xXx Christine**

After taking a long bath and cleaning off all McKayla's dog slobber and the smell of horse manure from the stables I got dressed. I put on a purple corseted dress with the help of a maid and headed out my bedroom door. After wandering around looking for Erik for a few minutes I remembered what Angela said earlier.

"_A designer is coming after lunch to show us some masks that we can pick out so we don't have to buy any here." She said earlier while we were in town._

I completely forgot and I hope that the designer hasn't left yet. As I started running I realized I have no idea where the family would be and where the designer would have all his masks set up. I started to lose hope until Keith came around the corner in front of me.

I rushed over to him and asked, "Where is everyone?"

He looked up and saw me and quickly said, "Everyone is in the front sitting room with the designer. You still need to pick one out. Come along." He softly curled my arm around his and turned us in the direction of the sitting room. We walked in silence, Keith and I have never been alone together before so we didn't really know what to talk about to fill the silence.

Finally Keith spoke, "How do you like it here at Castle Destler?"

"I love it. It is so beautiful and everyone is really nice." I said forgetting for a moment about lunch an hour ago.

"Yes, I love being here as well. I come here every summer to be with Erik. He is one of my closest relatives, he is my best friend." He said with a sad smile.

I thought that was very sweet of him to say. I could tell that Erik enjoyed Keith being here with him as much as Keith did. I always knew they were close and told each other everything.

"I hope you decide to stay. Erik has become very enamored by you. I don't know what it would do to him if you ever left." Keith said as he looked down at me. His eyes looked like they were pleading for me to stay and hoping that I would make Erik happy.

Before I could answer Keith removed my arm from his and motioned for me to go through the entrance to the sitting room. As I entered I looked around to see everyone, but Erik, crowding around another man with a large box. Angela was holding a gold mask in her hand. It was glittery and had little decorations on it. She held it up to her face for everyone to see what it would look like. When she saw me enter she asked,

"Christine, what do you think?" Everyone turned to see me standing behind them. I looked at Angela holding the gold mask up to her face. The color really brought out the green in her eyes and complimented the color and flow of her hair.

"It looks beautiful. It will go perfectly with your dress." I said with a smile. Angela smiled back and nodded to the designer. The designer took the mask from her hand and polished it with a cloth. He then placed it carefully in a smaller box. He closed the box and handed it back to Angela.

I looked around to see the Queen and King already had boxes in their hands. They had already picked out their masks. I saw Keith holding a box when I saw him in the hallway. Angela just picked out hers, so that left a mask for Erik and a mask for me. I didn't see Erik in the room so I turned to Keith and asked in a whisper,

"Where is Erik?"

"He had a few things to get done. He was the first to pick out his mask so he is all set. You are the only one that needs to pick." He said as he gestured to the designer and his box of masks on display.

I turned to the designer and he asked politely, "What kind of mask would you be looking for, Miss?"

"Well, I do need one to go with my dress. Do you have any white or pale blue ones with small crystals embedded in it?" I asked just as politely.

The man started ruffling through his masks and lifted a beautifully designed mask with gold, bark blue, and light blue crystals implanted into the black border. It covered eyebrows and cheeks and part of the nose. It was absolutely perfect. It wasn't light colors, but the light blue crystals were the same color as my dress and would go very well.

"I know you said light, but this mask will go with anything you have. I was inspired to make it when I was in Italy a few months back. I actually just finished it. It ties in the back with black ribbon so you can adjust it on your face. Would you like to try it on?" he asked.

As if in a trance I reached for it and held it up to my face for everyone to see. Angela's mouth dropped open and her eyes glowed in admiration. The King and Queen gave polite nods with small smiles and Keith looked astonished. I turned to look in the mirror propped on the wall. The dark outlines of the mask really brought out the blue in my eyes and the colors didn't wash out my pale complexion, it actually made me glow. I wish Erik could see this.

I removed the mask from my face and turned to the designer. "I love it, Thank you." I handed it back to him and he placed it in small box and closed it. He handed the box back to me and started to close up all his things. Keith and Angela headed out the door to put their masks away and the Queen left as well. The King stood and talked to the designer for a few minutes and then left himself. I still stood in the sitting room looking down at the box in my hands. Everyone had left a while ago and I just stood there looking down. Everything was rushing to me at once.

Keith said that Erik is enamored with me. Angela said Erik must really love me for all that he has done for me. The King and Queen look at me as if I am the only woman that could ever make their son happy. All the looks Erik gives me show different feelings he has towards me, adoration, happiness, maybe even love. These past few days have been the best in my life and I don't ever want to give them up.

Then I remember my family. Meg told me that Carrie saw me with Erik and then told my father. My father knows where I am and he won't stop pursuing me until I am home again. I don't blame Carrie for telling my father, she was just doing what I would have done if I were in her place. My father will never forgive me for this. I betrayed him, I betrayed everything I knew; honor and family.

There is no way that I can reverse the spell. The only way it can end is if Erik says the words 'I love you' or he doesn't and midnight on the seventh night comes along. Either I become human permanently or I get turned back into a mermaid and never see Erik again. That thought is too hard to think about. I don't ever want to be separated from Erik, I would follow him anywhere. I can't go home. My family hates me and Raoul will be there waiting for me to say 'I do'.

I became so lost in thought that I didn't realize how long I was standing there. The grandfather clock outside the sitting room door was chiming three times. I must have been standing here for a while. Before my thoughts could take over again I headed out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. I went straight up to my room to put my mask with my dress. This outfit would be perfect. I can't wait to see the look on Erik's face when he sees me wearing it. The white dress with clear crystals woven into it, the Italian mask with gold and blue crystals embedded in it and the small hair clip I got from the jewelry store with Angela. Everything will be perfect. I just hope in the end, Erik says 'I love you'.

**xXx Erik**

After I picked out the mask I would wear tomorrow I went back to the music room. I wanted to get my composition finished tonight so I could give the musicians, hired for the event, my work for them to practice. They were going to play the music while I sang my proposal to Christine. The whole event has been planned in my head and rewritten a hundred times to make it perfect.

It took me a couple hours to get the words perfect. After a complete run through of the whole thing to make sure there were no mistakes or problems, I was finished. As I looked at the clock I noticed it was almost dinner time. I made my papers neater and put them into a leather bound binder before getting up and heading to the dining hall.

I started to think about Christine. I hope she is alright after the embarrassment of lunch. I hope my father didn't hurt her feelings too much. _'I will know how she is feeling when I see the expression on her face in a minute'_, I thought as I came to the doors of the dining room.

I opened the doors and entered to see my parents, Keith and Angela sitting at the table with a feast in front of them. Christine was not in her seat, I hope she will show up. I want to see more of her today. I saw a lot of her in the music room, but I want to spend more time with her before the chaos of tomorrow.

I know that tomorrow is going to keep everyone very busy. People are going to be running around and making preparations for the party. My parent are going to be picking out the correct food, dishes, decorations, everything. Keith is going to either help them or get himself ready and handsome for the beautiful woman attending. Obviously Angela is going to be in her room preparing herself for the party, getting her hair perfect along with the makeup and dress. She will probably drag Christine along with her. Everyone will be avoiding me and trying to keep me out of the way so I don't see anything before the party starts. I will be left by myself and Christine will be off preparing herself so I won't see her.

Christine didn't show up for dinner so I started to get worried. The worry must have shown on my face because Angela was watching me all through dinner. She gave me a look that said _'Don't worry, everything is alright.'_ I calmed down a bit, but I was in a rush for dinner to be over so I could check on Christine.

Finally dinner ended and I rushed out the door before everyone else. I climbed the stairs to at a time and rushed down the hall towards Christine's room. As I made it to her door I took a minute to take a breath so Christine wouldn't know that I ran all the way here.

Once I composed myself I softly knocked on the door, enough that she would be able to hear, but not too loud in case she was ill or sleeping. There was no answer so I looked down at the gap in between door and floor and saw it was dark with no candlelight. She was either asleep or not in her room. I didn't want to be rude and open the door so I risked walking around the whole castle and grounds looking for her.

I started on the first floor searching every sitting room, the library, dining room and the kitchen. Everything was empty besides a sitting room where Keith sat with a glass of bourbon. Before he could make me stop and talk I fled to keep searching. The library had a lit fireplace and Angela sat reading. She didn't even look up when I entered so entranced in her reading. I kept searching all the rooms and I was surprised to find the music room empty. I thought she would be there.

I went up the stairs towards the guest rooms and checked all the unoccupied ones. I also checked Angela's to see if she was spending time in there. They had become good friends and spent the time I wasn't with Christine together. She wasn't in any of those rooms so I went down the hall towards my father's study. I wondered if my father called on her so he could ask her for help on the party. A woman's opinion matters when it comes to planning celebrations. They know all the top fashions and customs.

I made it to his study and knocked on the closed door. I heard my father allow entrance and opened the door. I entered to see my father sitting at his desk with a lot of paperwork surrounding him. He looked up and asked, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you. Have you seen Christine since lunch?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

"No last I saw, you were bringing her up to her room after lunch. Why?" he said.

"I am just curious as to where she is." I said trying to hide my worry.

"Don't worry she has to be here somewhere." He said as he got up and headed towards me. "I am off to bed. I know it is a bit early, but we have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." He continued walking out of the room and down the hall to his bedchamber.

I have searched everywhere I can think of. I just need to check outside. I made my way out of the study and towards my room. I needed to grab a coat it was starting to get chilly outside. I made it to my room and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was my balcony doors were wide open and the sea breeze was blowing the curtains around. I know I didn't leave those doors open so someone else must have. I closed my bedroom door silently and walked closer to the balcony to see if anyone was out there. As I came to see the balcony view I saw Christine leaning on the rail of the balcony looking out at the ocean.

My fears immediately dispersed and I could breathe again. My search was over.

I came to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly when she felt my arms go around her. She must have been in deep thought to not have heard me. I brought my hand to her chin so I could have her face me. The first thing I noticed was the tears running down her cheeks. My fear came rushing back.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing." She said as she started to wipe away the tears with her hands. She saw the look on my face that said she couldn't hide anything from me so she surrendered. "I was thinking of home."

When she said home I immediately thought of her father. The man that was forcing her to get married to a pompous nobleman that she didn't love. Then I started to think about Raoul, her betrothed.

"Why would you think about that?" I asked.

She turned her face away to look at the water and said in a whisper. "I miss them. I'm afraid if I go back they will hate me and I couldn't bare that. But, if I don't go back I will never see them again." That thought made her sob harder.

I turned her to face me and held her in my arms letting her tears run down the front of my shirt. I didn't care, as long as she felt comforted. After long minutes of hearing nothing but her sniffles I released her to look into her tear stained eyes. She looked so beautiful in that moment. Even with her hair in disarray and her eyes swollen and red from tears she looked more beautiful than ever.

I leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. I didn't mean for it to extend and become passionate. I only meant for it to comfort her and let her feel safe. But, the moment her lips touched mine I couldn't control my body's reaction. I held her in the circle of my arms with the moonlight glinting on us. The next thing I knew I felt her tongue peek through my lips pleading for access. I automatically gave it to her and our kiss grew to passionate lust. I couldn't get enough of her, all I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with her.

If I made her my wife she would be allowed to visit her family without the fear of being thrown into a horrible marriage. If I made her mine she would never have to worry about being taken by another. She would belong to me, forever.

Our kiss became very heated and her hands somehow became locked behind my head at the nape of my neck. She was pulling my head further down to get deeper. My arms tightened around her to pull her closer. I never want to let her go.

"Erik, please." Christine said against my lips with deep breaths. I know she wants me as much as I want her and this is much more romantic then atop the piano in the music room. Even through our heated embrace I could feel the rush of cold wind hitting us in every direction.

I held one arm around her back and bent my other arm to capture her legs and lift her. Our kiss didn't break and I was happy for it. I knew that she needed to breathe so I deposited her on the edge of my bed and quickly closed the balcony doors to keep the cold out.

When I turned back to see Christine she was sitting stiffly at the end of my bed waiting for my return. Her eyes pleaded for me to continue and her breathing became heavy from lack of breath. Her face was flushed and her lips were bruised from my kiss. The tears were no longer visible and I wanted to keep it that way.

I came to sit next to her and she looked up at me in waiting. I couldn't hold back my lust for her. I brushed my fingers through her hair and grabbed a fistful of the curls in my grip before kissing her hungrily. Our kiss skipped the soft loving movement and went straight to passionate need. All I could hear were her moans of pleasure and all I could feel were her lips on mine and her tongue playing with mine.

Next I felt her hands pulling my shirt apart and out of the waistband of my pants. She must have been in as much need as me because she was taking my clothes off before I got a chance to take hers off. I let go of her hair and brushed my hands against the back of her dress and felt the buttons keeping it closed. I slowly started to unbutton her dress. Once I finished her bare shoulders were exposed to my hands. The corset was going to be a bit difficult to remove. It was a puzzle trying to get that thing on her that first day.

I started to push her dress down her torso to bunch at her waist. I broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips were large from bruising. I had to know if she was ready.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked hoping to God that she would say 'yes'.

Her answer was pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it across the room. She started to rub my chest and back with her hands before reaching for my belt buckle. I took that as a 'yes' and began untying her corset. Once her corset was off, I through it across the room. I never wanted to see that dreaded thing again.

She sat in all her beauty with the moonlight shining in on her golden brown locks. Her dress was bunched at her waist and her chemise was the only thing covering her beautiful breasts.

I brought her down to the bed to lie on her back. I slowly removed the dress and admired her chemise and stocking covered body. I could tell she was beginning to get impatient with my slow movements. I just wanted to marvel in her beauty and imprint every moment into my long term memory.

I knew we had all the time in the world because the balcony and bedroom door were closed. My father and mother were asleep and Keith was drinking in a sitting room. He knew to never come to my room late with a drink. Angela was reading and from the way she was entranced in the book she would be there for a while.

I started to remove the purple shoes from her feet and when that was done I caressed up her left leg until I reached the end of her stocking. She was breathing heavily again and her eyes were closed in ecstasy. I started to role her stocking down until it reached her toes and I dropped it to the ground. I then went for the other stocking and removed it in the same fashion. All that was left was the chemise. I was becoming very hard seeing her in her thin chemise with the outline of her body showing. Her hair splayed out on my pillow and her face red from lust. She was a vision to behold. I climbed in between her legs and grabbed the hem of her slip to bring it up. It showed her legs, thighs, and then her beautiful center covered in brown curls. I kept bringing it up to show her stomach and waist, it is flat and creamy looking. I couldn't wait to kiss it. I lifted the chemise over her perky breasts that were already erect just from my touch. Her nipples were rosy pink and pointing, I needed to suck on them. Before I could I had to finish what I was doing. Her arms lifted for me to remove the clothing from her body. I sent it flying off the bed.

Christine lay in front of me completely nude. It wasn't the first time I saw her bared to my eyes, but it was the first in this state. I never had her underneath me, on my bed, waiting for my touch. She was gorgeous and I leaned forward to brush my lips against hers.

While I kissed her she brought her arms around my waist and brought me farther down. Our bodies touched. The only thing in between us was my pants. As if Christine realized the same thing at the same time she brought her hands to my belt. I kicked off my shoes and helped her unfasten my belt; she seemed to have a difficult time figuring it out.

Once my belt was undone and my pant buttons was opened she brought my pants down my hips and thighs. I was holding myself up with my arms so I wouldn't crush her. I felt her hands brushing my bare skin and pushing my pants down my legs. I was growing painfully hard down there from her slow effort. Now I understood why she was ready to explode when I went slowly. This was torture.

My pants were off and I held myself away by a few inches so we weren't touching yet. I looked at her face and she was looking down at my manhood. She seemed fascinated by it, and then before I could think she was holding it in her grip.

I nearly collapsed at her touch. No one ever touched me there before. Her hand was doing amazing things to me. I couldn't hold on to my sanity anymore. My arms lost their strength and I fell on top of her. Our first contact, skin to skin, was the most amazingly erotic feeling I ever got. Her breasts were pressed to my pectorals and I could feel her nipples pressing against my skin. Her soft belly was against my abs, muscle to smoothness. Her tuft of brown curls in the triangle of her thighs was tickling my lower stomach. Her legs entwined around mine to hold on and never let go. Every inch of her was smooth, gentle and soft.

I stroked my lips over hers waiting for her moans of pleasure. They came quickly and I brought my hands to her hair. My hands could get lost in her curls. Her lips took over and she started opening mine to invite her tongue in. Our tongues started to twist together in our mouths and they had their own foreplay. Her hands were holding my hips and keeping me on top of her.

Then I remembered the thought I had when I saw her nipples. I removed my lips from hers and she seemed to be sad from the loss of contact. She quickly lost that feeling when I kissed the side of her neck. I nibbled on the delicate, fragile skin until it turned red. My brand was on her now. _'Try and take her now Raoul' _I thought with a smile. I descended to her shoulders and collarbone until I made it to her beautiful breasts.

When I locked my mouth over the tip and sucked lightly on her nipple she made a sound that I would kill to hear again. It was part moan, part surprised groan. I sucked on her nipple until I remembered her other one. I didn't want one to be left out so I sucked on the other one. The noise came back again and I smiled against her skin. She was intoxicating. She held my head against her skin begging me to keep going.

I started to descend more and kiss her gentle belly. I dipped my tongue in her belly button and heard her giggle. Now I knew what made her laugh. I kissed each dip in her hip bone and felt the teasing of hair hit my chin. It brought my awareness to that place. I brought my hands to her thighs and pulled them apart. I could smell the honey, sweet scent coming from her center and needed to taste. I brought my mouth to her sweetness and licked.

I felt her jolt and shake in surprise. She started to grab my head with her hands to push me away. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Erik, this can't be right. What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

I didn't answer I just kept licking and sucking her womanly flesh. She was amazing. She kept trying to pull my hair to get me to move. After a minute she stopped struggling and started moaning in pleasure. I kept doing what I was doing and brought her closer to my face. One last lick and she started convulsing against my face. Her screams could be heard across the courtyard. She was screaming in pleasure and happiness.

I lifted my head to see her reaction and her breasts were lifting fast in large gulps of air. Her eyes were closed in delight and her arms were at her sides in complete satiation. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to have her.

I lifted my face to hers and kissed her sweaty forehead. I watched her eyes open slowly and look into mine. She looked blissfully happy and exhausted. I didn't know if she would be able to handle the rest, but I couldn't stop now. I grasped my manhood and guided it to her entrance. When the head touched her, her eyes opened widely. She looked unsure. Not from me, but from the size of me trying to enter her.

I started to push myself through her entrance and her eyes closed tightly and she bit her bottom lip. She looked to be in pain. I never wanted to hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you. I promise the pain won't last. You will feel pleasure." I told her. She nodded in understanding, but kept her eyes closed, concentrating. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her passionately, trying to make her think of something else.

At the same time she started to relax I pushed myself all the way into her tight passage. I moaned into her mouth and felt her moans of pain coming forth. I silenced them by kissing her deeper. I stayed stiff until she adjusted to my size. Her pain wasn't going away so I started to move out a little until I was almost completely out and then thrust back in.

After a few minutes I started to thrust some more and her cries of pain became moans of pleasure. I promised her pleasure and I was going to give it. I moved slowly in and out at first and then I started to pick up the pace. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my hips and the new position gave a much better feeling. She was uncontrollably tight and I almost came right away when I gave my first thrust. I didn't want to take pleasure first; she was going to peak first.

Just as I thought that she started convulsing and inside she began squeezing me until I couldn't hold it in any longer. Our sighs and groans grew to incredible volume and were one. My seed erupted from inside me and went into her. Her climax brought me to my own and we finished together. We were in our own heaven, together, alone.

Before I fell asleep from exhaustion I removed myself from her and moved over so I wasn't on top of her. I lied on my back and she moved to cling to my side. I put my arm around her to hold her close and the last thing I heard was her even breathing and tiny snores. She was peaceful. I was peaceful. Everything was perfect.

**xXx**

**A/N: That was my first time writing a love scene. I hope to get better at it. Please let me know how I did. I want to get better, so please be honest and let me know if it was good. Thanks.**


	14. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the Little Mermaid. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 14: Preparations

**xXx Christine**

The first thing I thought when I woke up _was 'I am in a lot of pain.' _My whole body is sore and it hurts to move. Then I remembered…

Erik; strong, powerful, sensual, beautiful. He is everything I have ever wanted.

I came to his room while dinner was in session to look out at the ocean. I was a safe distance away where my father wouldn't be able to see me. I started thinking about which life I belonged in, this one or my past one.

I was born a mermaid, lived my whole life under the sea with my family. That is where I should be. But, Erik needs me and I need him. Everyone I have talked to here has told me how much he adores me and how much he has changed since I came along. How can I leave him? How can I not go home?

As I was lost in thought the sun was starting to set. I felt to arms wrap around me from behind. I hadn't noticed that I was crying until Erik started to brush the tears away with his thumbs. I felt embarrassed, but I had to tell him what I was thinking about.

He kissed me and I had my answer. His kiss told me how much he cares for me and how much he wants me. I began to deepen the kiss and before I knew it I was sitting on his bed with my dress at my waist. In my head everything was moving so fast, but in reality Erik was taking his time undressing me and seducing me.

The next thing I knew we were both completely bare and he was on top of me. His whole body was hard and muscular. The roughness of his body connecting with my soft, gentle one was very painful. He assured me the pain would ease and I believed him. It took a while for the pain to stop, but once it did it was all worth it for the amount of pleasure I received.

I cried out his name when I hit the ultimate pleasure and I heard him groan into my shoulder my name. Everything was perfect and we were both heated and sweaty from our embrace. We lay together and marveled in happiness.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke in pain and found myself in a large bed with the man I love. Erik's chest is to my back and his arms are around my waist holding me close. His leg is on top of mine and we are tangled together in his sheets.

He sounds like he is still asleep and his head is resting on my shoulder. I quietly and slowly turn to face him without getting into too much pain. Once I faced him I put my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him on his deformed cheek.

His eyes shot open and I could see fear in his eyes. When he realized it was me his eyes and muscles softened and he took a deep breath. I quietly said, "Happy Birthday Erik."

He looked into my eyes and I could tell he forgot it was his birthday today. "Well, you gave me the best birthday gift last night. I don't know how to thank you."

In answer I took his head in my hands and kissed him with as much passion as I gave him last night. He continued the passion by rolling me onto my back and holding me down with his body. He started moving the sheets out of the way and positioned himself at my entrance.

The pain was much less excruciating then last night and the pleasure overtook the pain. We made love again in the early morning with the sun in the sky and the noise of the workers preparing for the party. All I could hear was Erik's grunts and moans and my own sighs. All I felt were his thrusts into me, the feel of his arms encircling me and the pleasure he was giving me. This was the best morning of my life.

**xXx**

Once we decided to leave the comfort of Erik's bed, he grabbed a shirt and pair of trousers for himself and left the room to grab me a dress. When he returned he held one of the dresses he bought me that was royal blue. He helped me put it on and we made our way down to breakfast.

It was late in the morning so everyone had already had breakfast and all the workers were preparing for the birthday feast. Erik took my hand and brought me to the front hall. He asked one of the footmen to bring his horse around to the front. Once his horse was prepared and brought in front of us I gasped. His horse was larger than any of the other one's I saw. He was very muscular and looked fierce. Every inch of his surface was covered in black.

As I came closer to pet the animal I felt two hands grasp my hips and lift me. All of a sudden I was sitting on top of the beast with my legs hanging off the side. I didn't know how I was going to balance on this thing. Then Erik hoisted himself on behind me and wrapped his arms around my sides to grab a hold of the leather around the horse's neck. Erik was holding me in his arms and pressing me to his back while we rode through the paths that led to the town.

Once we reached the little restaurant that we held hands at for the first time, Erik removed himself from the horse and lifted his arms towards me. I slid from the horses back and into Erik's strong arms. One of the castle guards rode behind us on his horse and grabbed the leather attached to our horse to guide him alongside himself.

Erik took my hand again and guided me to a vacant table outside the café. As we sat a waiter came over to hand us some menus. After we ordered Erik just sat opposite me holding my hands and looking into my eyes. He looked peaceful and tranquil; he never wanted to let me go.

Our food was brought out and the waiter said, "There you go and Prince Erik, I would like to say Happy Birthday to you." The waiter bowed. The man was old for he had wrinkles and a short white beard with graying hair on his head. He looked to be a very sweet man.

"Thank you very much sir." Erik said, as polite as ever.

The waiter left and Erik and I started to eat our crepes. When we finished we got up, paid and left. We got back on the beast of a horse and made our way back to the castle.

As we approached the front steps Angela came out the front door and rushed towards me. She grabbed my arm and in a rush, said, "Something has arrived for you." She winked.

I knew what that meant. I smiled and rushed forward with her towards the doors. I quickly turned back to Erik and kissed him on the lips before leaving. Angela and I rushed up the stairs towards my room and opened the door to find a gorgeous white dress hanging on the dresser door in a clear protection bag. I rushed towards it, not believing that it was actually here and not believing it could be more beautiful. I almost ripped the bag off in my haste to put it on.

Before I could Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom where a bath was prepared.

"You need to bathe first. I have some soap and flower petals by the tub and I will leave you to clean." she said as she went to leave.

I quickly removed my dress and underclothes and stepped into the bath. I took a cloth and soap to rub my body clean. As I made to clan my thighs I was still a bit sore and noticed red staining my inner thighs. At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized it must have been from what Erik and I did last night and this morning. I blushed at the thought.

I stepped out of the bath and dried off with a larger cloth. At that moment Angela stepped in and helped me put on a chemise and silk robe. She then ushered me back into the main room and set me down in a chair by the mirror.

"I am going to do your hair and makeup. Then you are going to help me with mine and we will put on our dresses together. The party starts in a few short hours and we need to be presentable." Angela said as she started to comb my hair.

I was nervous about helping her with her hair and makeup. I have never worn make up, let alone put it on. I could try something with her hair. I used to play with Carrie's and Meg's hair for hours, braiding and twisting. She had Meg's hair so I didn't think it would be too difficult.

Angela took special care with my hair, brushing it until it was nice and smooth. My curls cascaded down my back in thick waves. She pulled back a few locks in the front on one side and grabbed the hair pin from its box. She slid the jewel into place and it shined in my hair.

She took much longer to do my makeup. I watched closely to see how she put on the powder, eye shadow, blush, mascara and lip stick. _'Why does any woman have to wear all of this stuff?'_ Once she finished, I looked into the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. The powder covered the tiny freckles on my nose and the blush made my cheekbones stand out. The eye shadow Angela added on my eyelids was a dark color that matched the darker stones on my mask. It definitely brought out the color of my eyes. She added a black substance to my eyelashes that made them look longer and more striking. The lip stick that she added was a pale pink color that made my lips look juicy. I really hope Erik likes this.

Now that my hair and makeup were done, it was Angela's turn. After watching how she added my makeup I felt more confident on adding hers. I put the powder on first and then added the blush to her cheeks. It looked good so far. I went to grab the eye shadow and noticed there were many different colors to choose from. I was lost which one should I choose?

"I always use the golden brown color for my eyes, brings out the green. Also it will match my gold mask." Angela said before closing her eyes again.

She must have noticed I was having difficulty choosing so she told me what she wanted. I grabbed the brown eye shadow and took the little brush. I added a touch of the golden brown to her eyes before going onto the mascara. I was worried about this part. I didn't want to poke her in the eye while trying to brush her eyelashes. I was successful for Angela kept her eyes open for better access and made sure to be still. Last but not least I grabbed the lip stick.

"Wait, use this." Angela said as she grabbed a different stick. She opened it to show a redder lip color. "I only used the pale lip stick for you to match your complexion. I look better with a red lip stick. Makes my lips look fuller." She handed the red lipstick to me and I pressed it to her bottom lip. She pressed her lips together and then I added it to her upper lip. The red did make her lips look fuller and did look better on her. I looked in the mirror and knew that the lip stick she chose for me was perfect.

Angela looked at her reflection and I watched her closely to make sure I did a good job. She smiled and looked at me. "Thank you. I look great and so do you."

"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

I then grabbed the hair brush and made work on her hair. She truly has Meg's hair and it became easy to brush it. Her hair is much straighter than mine with calm, light waves. When I finished brushing her hair I started taking pins from a bowl on the table and piling her hair on top of her head in small braids. I made sure it looked elegant and not messy. The finishing look was extraordinary. She looked at her hair and her smile grew larger.

"How did you ever learn to do hair like this?" she said in awe.

"I always practiced on my sister and best friend's hair back home. We would come up with so many ideas, some good, some bad." The thought of Meg, Carrie and I sitting in my room braiding each other's hair and laughing hysterically brought tears to my eyes. Before my emotions could take over and ruin my makeup, Angela got up and grabbed her dress from the hook next to mine.

"Would you help me put this on?" she asked. "Then we will put yours on."

I agreed and helped her remove the scarlet satin from the protection. It was a dress with long sleeves that clung to her arms and stopped at her wrists and it had a low neckline covered with black beads. The dress went all the way past her ankles and to the floor. Once it was on her she looked radiant. The scarlet was a perfect color for her skin tone and it was covered with black diamonds and beads of lace. Once the buttons were all finished and it fit her perfectly, Angela grabbed my dress from its hook.

We removed it from the bag and I swear it looked better than the first time I saw it in the window. It was sheer material of white and light blue. I couldn't wait to put it on. Angela helped me step into it and buttoned the back of it. It was much simpler to put on for it didn't have a corset and it felt soft to my skin. It definitely showed off my breasts and clung to the curves of my body. It looked fantastic and I never wanted to take it off.

Angela came back from the closet and handed me something. I looked at it and they were white covers for my hands that went up to my elbows. They had tiny crystals in them also and fit perfectly. Angela put on her jewelry that she bought in town with me and grabbed her shoes. Her shoes were black to match the lace cover on her dress. Mine were a light blue to match the strips of blue in my dress.

Before we left the room to descend to the party we grabbed our masks from there special boxes and helped each other put them on. Angela's gold mask went perfectly with her dress and definitely made her green eyes shine. My mask was much darker than my dress, but they complimented each other.

As we stood and looked at our reflections I heard the announcer downstairs introduce the King and Queen to their guests. Then I heard a knock at the door. Angela went to open it and Keith stood there looking very handsome.

He had a simple black mask the covered forehead to lips and was wearing a black suit with a white vest and cravat.

"Angela it is time for me to escort you down." He said as he grabbed her hand. He looked at me then, "Erik gets introduced by himself since he is the… main attraction, I should say. I would gladly escort you as well."

I thought he was very polite, but I had to decline his offer. I wanted them to leave so I could find Erik and have a little alone time with him before the party. Just as I wished Angela and Keith left to attend the party and as they went down towards the stairs I made my way to Erik's bedroom.

As I made it there his door was closed so I knocked. There was no answer and before I decided to open his door I heard the announcer say, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the newly twenty-six year old, the man we have come here to see, Prince Erik Destler II." There was a loud applause and I took my hand off the doorknob. I quickly made my way to the ballroom. I went through the hallways and finally made it to the staircase that leads down to the crowd.

In my rush to see Erik, I almost went down the stairs without getting introduced. A man put his hand on my shoulder and asked quietly, "Name, miss?"

"Christine, Christine Daae."

"Princess?" he asked for formalities.

I thought about it. I am a princess back home and Erik's family believes me to be a princess from some foreign country. I quickly nodded my head as I made it to the top stair. Before stepping down the announcer said, "Princess Christine Daae."

**xXx Erik**

After Christine ran off with Angela I quickly went to the music room to grab my musical score. Once I had it I immediately went towards the ballroom to find the musicians. As I came back to the front hall there were workers everywhere carrying tables, chairs and large boxes. I had no idea what could be in those boxes so I dismissed it and made my way to the ballroom.

As I came closer I saw the large doors were swung open for easy access and I strolled in. The room was already full of workers placing furniture in the right places and placing decorations around the room. As I looked around my father came over to me in a rush.

"Son, you shouldn't be here." He said as he gave directions to one of the workers walking up behind me.

"I know father. This will be quick. I just need to give this sheet music to the musicians." I said as I gestured at the leather binder I held.

"I will give it to them for you. What is this?" he said as he went to grab it from me.

"It is a surprise, but I do need to give it to the musicians myself to make sure they don't mess up." I said as I maneuvered around my father and headed over to the group of people setting up chairs and holding large instruments.

When I approached them they seemed flustered. I moved toward the man that looked to be the conductor. He saw me and quickly bowed and started faltering for words. I handed him my score and said,

"I would like to have this performed. It is one of my pieces of work and I need it to be perfect." I said.

The man opened it to scan through the pages. He looked back at me and smiled. "Of course, sir. When would you like us to play it?"

"I will let you know when the time is right." I said as I patted him on the shoulder. He saw the words and immediately knew that it was a love song. He seemed like he would do anything for love.

He quickly shook my hand and bowed. He then moved towards his musicians and handed them the piece so they could look it over. I had made copies of it so they could all have something to look at. As I watched them group together and talk about it I left and hoped to God that everything would go well.

I looked at the grandfather clock in the front hall and it chimed twelve times to tell the time. I made my way upstairs to find Keith.

He was in his bedroom looking over outfits. Sometimes he acted like a woman with his fashion and taking forever to get ready, but in the end he looked perfect. He turned to see me in his doorway and motioned for me to approach. I walked in and asked,

"What are you doing? The party doesn't start for another few hours."

"I would like to look my best for the ladies. Your father did invite every single woman to this so you could choose one to marry. Of course that was before Christine came into your life."

I smiled at that. If Christine hadn't come along I would be celebrating my engagement to a complete stranger along with my birthday. Now I will be celebrating my birthday and the engagement of Christine and me, if she will have me.

With that thought I decided to take Keith's advice and take extra care and time to look my best for my lady. I had to have everything right. Before I could leave Keith asked,

"So how are you two doing? I haven't seen you together for a couple days."

"We have been spending a lot of time together. We actually just went to have breakfast in town." I answered.

"That must have been pleasant. I guess that is why you both skipped breakfast in the dining room this morning."

We went to town because we missed breakfast, but I wasn't about to tell him that. We were a little busy during family breakfast. I smiled at that thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Keith asked as he looked at me in a confused way.

"No reason. I should get ready. I do want to look my best for Christine." I said as I made my way to the door.

"That's the spirit." Keith said.

I left his room and made my way to my own bedroom. Once I arrived I noticed the sheets and blankets on my bed were all twisted and dirty from sleep and other activities. Before my mind could go through every detail of Christine's body again I went into the bathroom and cleaned up. I washed my body with a rag and the water in the basin and dried myself off. After that I went over to the closet to pick out my best dress trousers, white linen shirt, vest and coat. I laid it all out on my bed and began dressing. I only put my pants and white shirt on when there was a knock at the door.

I allowed whoever it was to enter and watched as my mother opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Erik, Happy Birthday." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, Mother." I said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine." I asked full of concern_. 'Why was my mother talking small talk with me?' _"Is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is fine. Your father is downstairs bossing everyone around. I think he wants everything to be perfect for you." She said with a smirk. "I wanted to come here and speak with you about Christine."

"What about her?" I asked.

"I think she is a very sweet person. I am just curious about her. Nobody really knows anything about her family or where she is from. I understand that you feel greatly for her and want to marry her, but do you even know her?"

I was very confused. Where had this come from? Since when did it matter when two people get married and know something about each other? "Mother, why are you asking this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be happy."

"Christine makes me happy. I don't need to know everything about her past only her present and future matters to me. I know things about her past that she told me and I have seen the way she talks about it and she fears it. I don't want her to get hurt. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I said determinedly.

"If that is what you want, I won't stand in the way. I love you, Erik. I was only thinking of you." She said as she quietly turned and left my chamber.

Christine would never hide anything from me. The only reason her past is a mystery is because every time she talks about it I can see the fear and sadness welling up and I never want to see that. I only want to see her happy and full of life, no sadness or terror.

All I know is she was engaged to a man by the name of Raoul and her father was forcing her into that loveless arranged marriage._ 'How could any father make their daughter do something like that?' _My father tried forcing me to pick a bride and marry her even though I don't love her, but that is different. I could choose who I wanted to marry and Christine had no say. I wasn't about to let her go.

I decided to open my balcony doors and stand out to get some fresh air. The sea breeze is warm and calming. I looked out to the ocean and saw the wave's crash against the rocks and the seagulls flying above. From where I stood I could see the section of the beach where I saw Christine for the first time.

She was a goddess sitting on the sand looking up at me and smiling. From the very beginning I fell in love with that smile. I saw it many times after that moment and it brought me to a world without rejection.

As I stared at that space of land I thought of my plans to tell Christine my feeling for her. I thought she would love that I brought her to where we first met and I could hold her and kiss her. I would tell her that I love her and everything would be perfect. I would bring her there as the sun is setting and I could tell the girl of my dreams everything I have felt since I met her.

My mind imagined every look Christine would give me, every feeling I would have and every moment I would spend with her for the rest of our lives. The only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door and saw my father entering. He was well dressed and wearing an expensive suit. His hair was combed back and he was holding his mask in his hand. He looked at me seriously.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"What time is it?" I asked confusedly.

"All our guests are downstairs awaiting your introduction. What have you been doing in here?" he asked.

I looked over to the balcony and then back at my father. "Thinking." My mind had gotten so lost in fantasy that time flew by and the party was starting.

"Well get ready quickly. Your mother and I are going to the ballroom and I want to hear you announced in ten minutes." He said as he quickly left my bedroom.

I buttoned my linen shirt up all the way and flipped the collar up and grabbed my golden brown and black vest off my bed and put it on. I buttoned that and grabbed my cravat. I put it around my neck and tied it. I looked in the mirror to make sure it was neat. I pulled on my suit jacket and brushed my hands threw my hair to make it look clean.

I went into my closet and grabbed the mask I chose yesterday from the designer. It was made perfectly for me. It covered forehead to just below my nose on both sides. My deformity was completely covered. One side had black and the other gold. In the middle was white with music notes painted on it and it tied in the back with black ribbon. The second I saw it I knew I had to wear it. It fit perfectly and held music in its design. It was perfect.

I placed it on my face, tied the back and checked my reflection. It covered the deformity and made my blue eyes show greatly. Before leaving I grabbed two items from the top shelf in my closet and put them in my chest pocket.

I headed to the ballroom and as I approached and stood at the top of the stairs to see people crowded around talking amongst themselves, all of them wearing expensive, high taste material and masks. I didn't see Christine anywhere, but I heard the announcer say my name. Everyone turned to see me standing there so I took a step down and made my way into the crowd.

**xXx**

**A/N: Next chapter is the awaited Masquerade. I was thinking of having Erik where the scarlet red death costume and skull mask, but decided against it. In my head he is wearing the same suit as the movie in Music of the Night. I imagined for Christine's dress the dress she wears during Think of Me only without a corset and smaller bottom. For Angela's dress I thought of Rose's dress in Titanic during the dinner scene with Jack. The mask links are below.**

**Erik's mask: .com/uploads/products/black_masquerade_masks_**

**Christine's mask: ..com/240000/243400/243421/products/-!BLUE%20AND%20GOLD%20GLITTER%20LASER%20CUT%20METAL%20VENETIAN%20MASK%20WITH%**

**Angela's mask: .**


	15. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank all my readers, you guys are great and if you are interested check out my profile and see my other works in progress. Let me know if you would like to read any of them. Also Sorry for taking longer to upload this chapter. A couple days ago my electricity was turned off and it took the utility guys forever to fix it. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**For those of you who have asked **_**'How do mermaids have sex?'**_** I honestly have no idea. I checked on Yahoo! Answers and one person answered saying the female releases her eggs and the male comes and spreads his juices all over the eggs. It really isn't sex, it is the way fish have sex. I didn't think about how mermaids have sex since they aren't real, but in my story since Raoul has tried to dominate Christine they would have sex similar to humans, somehow.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 15: Masquerade

**xXx Erik**

The second my foot hit the last step I became surrounded by guests. Everyone started shaking my hand and patting me on the back congratulating me on turning twenty-six. I shook all the men's hands and kissed the woman's hands.

People were all wearing elaborate masks and fancy outfits. I felt normal, not being the only one wearing a mask. I guess this Masquerade idea was a good thought after all. As I made my way through the crowds, I looked for Christine. I had yet to find her when Keith and Angela approached me.

"Hello Erik. I apologize for tearing Christine away from you earlier." Angela said. Something caught her eye behind me and before I turned Angela said, "But I think you won't mind after you see her."

The next thing I heard was the announcer say, "Princess Christine Daae."

I turned to see Christine standing at the top of the stairs wearing a beautiful gown of white and light blue. There were crystals embedded in the material and she wore a dark mask on her face. It went with the gown very well and from so far away I could tell it brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair is pulled back, but still flowing down her back.

She stepped down and made her way towards the other guests. Everyone's conversations were silenced and their faces were wonderstruck by the beauty descending the stairs. No one knew who she was and they were all very curious. Before anyone could attack her with questions I made my way towards the bottom of the grand staircase and offered her my hand.

Her smile is radiant. She saw me and quickly grabbed my hand and allowed me to bring her to the dance floor. Music started playing and I pulled her into a waltz. Everyone is watching in silence as I wrap her in my arms and dance to the music. Her smile never dies and she stares up at me in awe. After a couple minutes of silent dancing, I spoke,

"You are very beautiful, Christine." I said in awe.

She looked down with a blush and said, "Thank you. I hoped you would love the dress." she looked back into my eyes and then grazed her eyes over my outfit and mask. "You are very handsome. Your mask is beautiful." She said as she brushed her fingers over the designs.

I took her hand brushing my mask and pressed a kiss to the inside of her palm. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips. I heard whispers and murmurs amongst the guests. I knew rumors were spreading quickly. Everyone knew I found a woman in that moment.

I couldn't help but kiss her back. Her lips are so soft and inviting. They taste like cherries. I broke the kiss to look at her face and noticed the music had stopped and everyone was still and silent again. We had stopped dancing and were now standing holding each other in the center of the dance floor.

Music started up again and other guests started coming over to dance with their companions. I took Christine's hand and brought her off the dance floor and went over to my parents.

"Christine you are so beautiful." My mother said as she kissed her cheeks.

My father looked from her to me and asked, "May I have a word with you in private?"

My father and I verged off from Christine and my mother and grabbed drinks from a passing waiter. Once we were in a secure corner away from other people my father said,

"Are you planning to propose tonight?" he asked with a serious tone.

I knew I couldn't hide anything from him for long. "Yes, Father. It is meant to be surprise, though so keep quiet." I said as I looked around to make sure no one was standing around overhearing our conversation.

"Are you going to do it in front of everyone or would you like help getting her alone for a moment?" he asked.

"I plan to propose with music, everyone around us watching." I said quietly.

He smiled and patted me on the back. He could see the nervousness in my eyes and the fact that I was shaking. "She will say 'yes' son. Don't worry."

He walked away to mingle with his guests and Keith came towards me with a lovely red head on his arm.

"Are you enjoying yourself Erik?" he asked with a smile.

"Very. The evening can only get better." I said as I started searching for Christine.

I found her easily, sitting in a chair against the wall talking to Angela. They were laughing and smiling. I came from behind Christine and bent to kiss her on the cheek. She turned to see me and got up from her seat.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with a polite bow.

She smiled and took my hand with a nod and we made our way to the other dancers. The music playing was cheerful and people were dancing faster and more energetic. I took Christine's hand in mine and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I started moving around the floor around other people with her in my arms. We were skipping around the floor and with the energy surrounding us we were smiling and laughing.

As the song ended we stayed where we were so we could dance to the next song. Luckily it was a slow waltz so we could rest and calmly move. I would have danced all night with her in my arms, but she looked tired so I led her to an abandoned chair. I sat next to her and watched the rest of the people around us talk and dance.

"You don't have to sit with me all night. Entertain your guests." She said as she motioned to the room full of people.

"You are the only one I want to be with." I said as I leaned in to hold her hand.

She smiled and looked up as a woman approached us. I turned to see Carlotta Bertinni standing in front of us with a large smile on her face. Her father and my father worked together in the past so they are great friends. Doesn't mean I like his daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Erik." She said as she leaned down to kiss my cheeks all the while pushing her cleavage in my face. She is wearing a gold dress with a black mask. Her hair piled on her head in black locks.

I stood to greet her properly and kissed her hand. I turned back to Christine to introduce them. Her eyes were round and she started to grow pale. "Christine this is Carlotta Bertinni, an acquaintance of mine. Carlotta this is Christine Daae."

Christine stood to shake hands with Carlotta, but Carlotta just looked at Christine with venom in her gaze. I didn't understand why Carlotta was being rude. She reluctantly took Christine's hand and shook it before walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Christine asked warily.

"No, Carlotta just likes to be the center of attention. I just think she was surprised to see you." I said to ease her mind.

I could see many people gathering out the door to be led to the dining hall for dinner. I took Christine's hand and we made our way to the door. We all gathered in the dining hall where a few more long tables were brought in. There were enough seats for everyone in attendance to sit and have a meal.

I walked over to the main table where my parents, Keith and Angela were already seated. I pulled a seat out for Christine and sat in the chair next to hers. As everyone took their seats dozens of waiters came out with covered dishes. The waiters placed the silver covers in front of us and removed the cover to reveal our dinner.

I looked to see my father had the cooks prepare my favorite meal, Shepherd's Pie. Each plate had a small one portion pie. The mixture of vegetables, mashed potatoes, and beef in a pie form is the most delectable food in the world.

Every table has an assortment of people talking of many things, politics, gossip and holidays. The room is full of noise, which makes it hard to hear the person next to me.

After eating a few bites of pie Christine grabbed a hold of my hand under the table. I turned to see her looking across the room at the large windows overlooking the ocean. She had a faraway look and seemed as if she didn't realize she grabbed my hand. I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. That made her awake from her trance and look at me. She looked surprised, but then smiled.

Everyone continued eating around us while we looked at each other. The only thing that could bring us out of our longing was the clinking of a knife against glass.

I turned to see my father sitting at the head of the table put his knife down and stand holding his wine glass. Everyone became silent and lifted their glasses of wine or champagne.

My father looked around at everyone and lastly at me before speaking. "I would like to thank everyone for attending. This is a very special day for my son, Erik." Everyone started clapping. "Erik turned twenty six today and I have never seen him happier. I would like to thank Miss Christine for that. She has completely changed him in the past few days." I turned to look at Christine who looked at me with a blush of embarrassment from the attention. "I have never been more proud of my son then I am now. Thank you. To Erik."

Everyone repeated, "To Erik." Applause rang out and before I knew it the waiters took the plates from the table and cleared out.

After a few moments of returned chatter, the large doors leading to the kitchens opened. A trolley rolled out into the dining room carrying a large birthday cake. As it came closer I could see that the chefs painted, in colored frosting, masks and confetti to match the theme of the party. In the center written in cursive were the words 'Happy 26th Birthday Erik'.

I looked to my father who had a small smile on his face and turned to the chef to have him cut the cake. Pieces of the cake were passed around to all the guests. The first person to receive a piece is myself and then Christine. I wasn't going to allow Christine to wait for a slice of the decadent dessert.

After the cake was served and eaten we all retreated to the ballroom again. Mostly people stood around and drank wine or champagne, not quite ready to dance after such an amazing meal. After talking with my father of my plans for the evening I went to find Christine. I found her standing on the balcony outside. She had her arms around herself and was looking out at the water.

I was curious as to why she kept looking off in that direction. I came up behind her and noticed she looked cold. I removed my suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She turned to see me and half smiled. I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her hair. It smelled of the sweetness of roses. It was intoxicating.

After a few moments music started to play a waltz and I took her hand. "Would you like to dance?" I asked in a sultry voice I hoped she couldn't refuse.

After one last look at the ocean she handed my coat back to me and put her arm through mine. I led her onto the dance floor and we danced to the soft melody playing from violins and cellos.

Once the song ended I put my hands on her shoulders and told her to stand still. It was time. Everyone had removed themselves from the dance floor when the music ended so only Christine and I were left. I went over to the composer and motioned him to play the song. He smiled before turning back to his musicians and nodding.

As the music that I composed came to life my heart started beating much faster than normal. I am nervous, but I know that I had to do this or else I would regret it for the rest of my life. This song and her answer will confirm my feelings for her and allow me to lead her to the beach for a gift and those three special words to be uttered for the first time.

My cue to sing came and I started to sing to Christine.

"**A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you**

**I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do**

**God sure must like me more than I ever knew**

**Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you"**

The words were from my heart and every lyric as true. I had fallen in love with everything she did, from reading a book to standing on the balcony at sunset.

"**Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile**

**To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life**

**I know we could take on the world; just you and me**

**With nothing but love"**

Her smile has always entranced me and made me follow her anywhere. If she loved me I would live happily knowing that.

"**And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete**

**And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me**

**God sure must like me more than I ever knew**

**Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you**

**Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile**

**To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life**

**I know we could take on the world; just you and me**

**With nothing but love"**

**And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea**

**I know that I will still have you, and you will still have me**

**And that's all we'll need**

**Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile**

**To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life**

**Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile"**

As I sang I saw her face change from complete surprise, to confusion to utter happiness. Her enchanting smile covered her face and her eyes glowed with tears. She looked as happy as I am. I made my way closer to her for the end of the song.

"**To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life**

**I know we could take on the world; just you and me**

**With nothing but love**

**With nothing but love"**

As the last words left my mouth, I pulled the small box from my breast pocket and knelt on one knee. She looked down at me with confusion. She looked as if she didn't understand what I was doing. I opened the box to reveal the diamond ring I bought for her.

She covered her mouth with her hand to silence the yelp that I knew would come. The tears that welled up in her eyes came pouring out.

"Christine, will you give me the greatest gift of all on my birthday and marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please marry me." I said as I stared at her gorgeous tear streaked face.

After the longest ten seconds of my life, she threw her arms around my neck almost knocking me backwards and shrieked "Yes."

In that moment I knew nothing could ruin this. I stood and lifted her up and spun her around. She held tightly to my neck and as I put her down she started kissing me all over. I could tell that her lipstick would be all over my mask by the end but I couldn't complain. I was to blissfully happy. She just made me the happiest human being in the world.

Once she finally released me I took the ring from its box and placed it on her left ring finger.

**xXx Christine**

I didn't realize how powerful Erik's voice could be. I have only heard it a couple of times and I am amazed at his singing ability. This time I was completely entranced. When he started singing those words to me at first I was shocked and confused. When I realized what he was saying, the whole world around me fell away and all I could see and hear was him.

As he finished the song he went down on one knee in front of me. At first I didn't know what to do. He then pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. The ring had a large diamond centered on a gold band with smaller gems surrounding it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me?" Erik asked.

I was completely in shock and after a moment I agreed and attacked him with kisses. I was the happiest girl in the world in that moment. I thought, _'If Erik proposed to me, does that mean he loves me?' _I became more excited at that thought.

Once Erik and I broke our loving stare and constant kisses we noticed everyone around us clapping and smiling. I saw Erik's mom, Keith and Angela standing over on the side looking just as shocked as I am. His father on the other hand looked pleased and not at all surprised.

Music started up again and Erik took me into a quick waltz. The smile on his face was contagious and I could see all the couples around us smiling while they danced as well. I saw an older couple dancing and looking at each other with so much love and affection. They looked as if they have spent their whole lives in love with each other. I looked back at Erik who was looking at the same couple. He turned to see me and said,

"That will be us someday." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wanted to continue the kiss so I caressed the skin on the back of his neck and held him close. I could hear a light groan from Erik's mouth before he released me and pulled away.

"Come, I need to show you something." He said as he took my hand and guided us off the dance floor and past the people.

We were heading to the balcony and as we made it outside the sun began setting on the horizon. The sky had different shades of blue and red surrounding the large low sun. It looked beautiful. Erik led me towards a set of stairs that I had not seen before. We started walking across the lawn towards the beach.

I started to panic. I can't let Erik lead me down there. My father will come. Before I could finish my thoughts Erik stopped to look at me confused. That is when I noticed I had stopped walking and stood in place.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to go down there." I told him with a shake of my head.

"Why not?"

What should I say? I can't just blurt out, because my father will come up from the water and take me back to where I belong. How would my father be able to do that anyway? He doesn't have any power over this spell. Only something more powerful then Meg's mother can reverse it. As I was lost in my thoughts Erik picked me up and started walking towards the beach.

I started to struggle in his arms and mutter incoherent words. It was no use we were by the water. He put me down and held my hands.

"Do you recognize this spot?" he said as he looked around the space we were in.

I looked around us and saw a large boulder and the wall of rocks. It looked very familiar and then I realized this was where we first met. I looked at the ground I was standing on and realized this was where I sat completely nude and Erik stood where he was as he looked down at me.

"Oh my god, I feel as if that was forever ago. " I said in a soft murmur.

"I feel like we have known each other for years. Christine, you are the most wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever known. You have made my life better in this past week then anyone in my family could do in ten years. You are very special to me. I feel like the angels must have dropped you here for me to find. They sent me an angel."

He removed my mask and placed it on the boulder next to us. He then removed his and placed it next to mine, the whole time looking at my face for a sign of flinching or disgust, which I did not give. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. It was a sweet, loving kiss that spoke volumes of how he felt.

He loves me, I know he does. He brought me out here to tell me in the most romantic place, our first meeting. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I almost forgot." He said as he reached into his inside breast pocket. He pulled out something that shined in the suns glow and fit perfectly on the beach.

It was the necklace I saw at the market when I went with Erik. That was so long ago, I can't believe he remembered. It was complete with the Jingle shells and smaller pale shells. He held it up to put it around my neck. I turned so he could have easier access. I heard the clasp and turned to face him again, He looked down at the necklace and then back at my eyes.

"It matches your eyes. It is a very beautiful necklace, just not as beautiful as you." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but let a tear escape my eye to land on my cheek. Before I could brush it away, Erik's finger came to caress my cheek taking the tear with it. I looked into his eyes and saw all the love he held.

"Christine, I…" he was cut off by a noise behind me. It sounded like an animal screaming with anger.

I looked at Erik, who now had his eyes set on something behind me. He looked very much afraid. I had never seen him look afraid of anything. I only knew one creature that could scare anything the way it scared Erik, my father.

I turned to see my father leaning against a large slimy rock about ten feet away from the beach. He had a look on his face that was worse than all the faces of disappointment he gave me when I was younger. This was worse than all of those combined. Water was splashing all around him and the wind grew more powerful.

He looked from me to Erik and said in a deep, heated voice, "Remove yourself from my daughter."

I could feel Erik stiffen behind me. His arms that were once around my waist in protection were gone and no doubt against his sides. All I could hear from behind me was a confused whisper, "Daughter?"

I turned to face Erik who was looking at me strangely. I knew if I were ever to tell him that I was a mermaid he wouldn't believe me, but my father became proof. Before I could answer him he said,

"You're a mermaid?" I could see that love was far from his mind now.

"I am so sorry." I said in between sobs. "I wanted to tell you. I just didn't think you would ever believe me." Before I could finish Erik interrupted me.

"Of course I wouldn't believe you. This is crazy. There is no such thing as mermaids."

"Yes, there is. I am one of them." I said in a whisper. I put my head down to hide my tears and so that I couldn't see Erik's expression.

Erik lifted a finger to my chin and made me look into his eyes. "How is this possible? How are you human?"

"Christine I am done waiting. Come. Now." I heard my father's thunderous voice from behind me.

"My friend's mother cast a spell and made me into a human for one week. I did it because I saw you on the beach one day and completely fell in love with you. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. I never believed that I would be this close to you." I said as I rested my hands over his chest. "I tried to forget about you. Then there was an accident. Your ship got hit and you went over board and almost died. I had to save you."

I saw that his mind was going through all the events and then realization hit him. He looked into my eyes as if it was the first time. "You saved my life?" he asked in bewilderment.

**"What would I give to live where you are?**

**We could stay all day in the sun**

**Just you and me**

**What would I do to see you smiling at me?"**

My voice was not hypnotic, but it still held the purity and quality it always had. I brought my hand to his scarred cheek the way I did so many days ago.

**"Someday I'll be part of your world."**

He looked at me in complete astonishment. He smiled at me in understanding.

Before we could say anything else, I felt a sharp pain in my legs. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I collapsed to the ground in utter agony. I started screaming from the pain. Erik leaned down to hold me and try to figure out what was happening.

The wind around us grew harsher and through the tears of sadness and pain I could see my father coming closer with his hands in fists controlling the wind and power around us.

The pain left as quickly as it came when my father dropped his arms and I stopped yelping in pain. I looked down at my legs and cried. They were gone; my mermaid tail was peeking out of the hem of my dress. I looked into Erik's eyes and saw him staring at my fin in amazement. I looked to my father who was at the edge of the beach still as angry as ever.

Erik was still holding onto me when my father reached over and grabbed my arm in his grip. He started pulling me towards the water. I couldn't release my wrist from his hold and Erik wasn't willing to let me go.

Before I split in two from the pulling on either side, my father turned in a flash and Erik was flown back and hit the rocks before landing unconscious on the beach. I turned to see my father staring down at me and I started to struggle even more. I tried to make my way to Erik. I had to know that he is alright; I had to make sure someone would find him.

I wasn't able to resist my father's power and was dragged down into the water. The last words I could make before my head descended into the water were, "Erik, I love you."

**xXx **

**Erik' proposal song: Nothing But Love by Trading Yesterday**

**Christine's beach song: Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid**


	16. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**Thanks to Fan Of Almost Everything for helping me get out of my slight writer's block. I had trouble figuring out what to do for this chapter. Thanks. FOAE.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 16: Missing

**xXx Erik**

"Erik, Erik, wake up." I heard Keith's voice full of worry and it felt like miles away. I felt him shaking my shoulders.

I slowly open my eyes and feel a headache approaching. I look around to see sand and rocks around me and the sound of the waves crashing nearby. Keith is sitting in front of me trying to wake me to see if I am alright.

"What happened?" I asked. I just dreamt that Christine was turned into a mermaid and about to be dragged down into the water. But waking up in the exact same place that the dream took place is very strange. I must have been sleepwalking.

"After you guys left the party your father wanted to speak with you so I came to find you. I just found you lying here unconscious. Where's Christine?" he asked as he started to look around.

That's when I sprang up ignoring the dizziness and searched the beach with my eyes. As I sat there looking with frantic eyes something sparkled in my eyes from the moonlight. I looked down at the edge of the beach where water started pouring on and saw a blue shell sticking out from the wet sand.

I crawled over to inspect it and started to pull it out of the sand. As I held it in my palm I became worried for Christine. I held her Jingle Shell necklace that I gave to her moments ago. _'How did it fall off? Where is my angel?'_

In the distance I saw something floating on the top of the water. I quickly got up and started running through the waves to reach it. Once I grabbed a fistful of the fabric I realized Christine wasn't attached to it. Her dress.

Everything about my dream started to make sense with reality.

She is missing and her clothes are unattached to her. She was turned into a mermaid by some monster that emerged from the water just as I started to tell Christine I love her.

Before the monster could transform her she told me everything. The reason I have never been able to find out where she is from is because she has lived under water. That monster is her father. Her whole family is half fish creatures.

She then told me that she has been watching me longer than I have known her. All those times I felt someone was watching me while I sat on the beach. She was there. She told me that she saved me from the ship sinking.

Christine is the girl I was searching for? To prove that she saved me she started to sing the song that has occupied my mind from the beginning. Her voice didn't have the same hypnotic pull, but I could tell it was the same voice.

Before anything else could be said she collapsed in pain and changed into a mermaid. That thing grabbed her and dragged her towards the water. I tried holding on and then… I put my hand at the back of my head to feel the bump starting to form. I don't remember anything else. I blacked out.

"Erik. What are you doing?" Keith's voice woke me from my thoughts and I turned to see him standing on the beach. I realized I still stood in the water waist high and holding Christine's dress in my grip. I trudged out of the water towards Keith and once I stood on the sand I looked out at the water, hoping.

I stood there for a few minutes waiting for some miracle. All I saw were the continuous waves and the moonlight reflecting off the surface.

Keith placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"What happened out here?" he asked with concern.

I thought of what I should say and the truth would only make Keith laugh in disbelief. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. I started walking towards the castle defeated.

"Wait." Keith said from behind me. I turned quickly thinking he saw something in the water. He held my mask in one hand and Christine's in the other.

I turned to take mine and place it on my face. I took hers and looked down at it. It really is beautiful. Now that I stare at the empty eye holes I grasped the reminder of Christine's stormy blue eyes enchanting me. I held her mask, necklace and dress in my hands as I started towards the castle again.

I didn't know what to do in that moment. How was I going to get Christine back? Would I ever see her again? I have to do something. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with me. She chose me. I need to plan a way to get to her. But how?

I walked through the crowd of guests in the ballroom and made my way straight for the doors so I could escape to my room. No one was paying attention so I made it out easily.

Once I reached my bedroom I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at the objects in my hands and started to cry.

'_Christine, I love you.'_

**xXx Christine**

The last thing I saw before the water consumed me was Erik's still form lying on the beach. I didn't even get to see if he was alright. He didn't get a chance to tell me he loves me.

I'm being dragged down into the dark abyss of the ocean. I am fighting with all my might against my father. I am afraid to look at him because I don't want to see the disappointment or anger shown there.

With all my wiggling and the fast descent down, my dress somehow slipped free and floated towards the top.

After struggling for a few minutes I realized it was futile. My father's grip is never going to loosen and I am never going to be free again. I turned to look at him for the first time and saw he wasn't looking at me, but he has a permanent scowl. I look beyond him to see our castle coming through the mist and darkness.

I started struggling again and pleading for him to stop. I didn't want to go back there, Raoul is there. I don't even want to know what his reaction will be to seeing me again. I just hope to God that he doesn't touch me.

We made it through the front doors of the castle and the first thing I saw was Carrie. She was looking at me with sadness and happiness in her eyes. I knew that she would be happy to see me, but why would she look sad as well. Before I could go to hug her, father handed me over to one of his guards and ordered,

"Take her to her room and watch her. I don't want her escaping again." He said. Then he went to sit in his throne.

I turned back to see Father sitting in his throne with his hand covering his face and Carrie looking at me ready to apologize.

I was thrust into my room and the door was closed immediately. I looked up at my ceiling to see three guards already up there beyond the coral covering my escape. There is no way out and I hope that Erik is alright and someone has found him already.

I couldn't hold myself up any longer and collapsed on my bed. I started crying with all my might. I wouldn't be surprised if the Pacific Ocean could hear me. I didn't know how long I lied there sobbing, but I felt a hand on my back caressing.

A part of me was afraid to turn and see Raoul there, but another part thought maybe it was Meg or Carrie. I slowly turned to see Carrie sitting at the edge of my bed looking sorrowful. I sat up slowly and turned to face her with watery eyes.

Carrie wrapped her arms around me in a caring hug. She held me the way I used to hold her when she cried after getting scolded by Father. I cried against her shoulder until nothing was left. After the silence that only two sisters could share became too unbearable for her she pulled back and asked,

"Where have you been?" I looked at her face and noticed that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I thought you knew. Meg told me that you told Father of my whereabouts. How did you find me?" I asked remembering the quick conversation I had with Meg on the beach.

"I followed you one day and found you at the surface watching that man. You had a look that read so much love and compassion. Once you disappeared and the guards couldn't find you, I knew what you did. I was concerned about your decision and Father looked like he was getting older by the minute. I felt it was the right thing to do for Father. He needs you. I need you."

I felt horrible; Carrie made me feel guilty and made me think I didn't care about them. I don't think I could see my father sick or growing old. He always acted in control and strong around everyone. I see Carrie now with all the sadness in her eyes. She missed me and doesn't want me to leave her again.

I missed my family when I was up there, but now I miss Erik even more.

"Carrie I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave Father. I wanted to be with someone that I could love and hope to have a life with. I escaped to get away from Raoul, not you. I didn't want to get married to him; I wanted to fall in love." I said.

"I explained to Father that that is what you wanted, but he told me that you would learn to love Raoul." She said.

"I don't want to have to learn to love someone. I want to know that I love him before I am tied to him forever. I found that in Erik."

"Erik? That's the human's name?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, Carrie. Erik is the man I have loved since the moment I laid eyes on him. I fell in love with him more as I got to know him and he loves me."

She looked at me for a moment and then said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"I understand why you did it. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. I just wish Father would understand why I did it. I wish I didn't have to marry Raoul."

There was a knock on the door and I allowed whoever to enter. A guard stepped in and said, "The King wants to speak with you in the Front Hall."

I got off my bed and took Carrie's hand in mine. We made our way down the halls with a guard ahead and two behind. Father must really think I was going to escape and he added more men to watch me.

We came to the Front Hall where Father sat on his throne the same way I saw him last with his hand covering his face. The guard announced my arrival and went to his post.

Father looked up and saw Carrie and me standing there. "Benjamin, take Carrie to her room. I need to speak with Christine alone." He said.

Before Carrie could protest I nodded to her to tell her to do what he said. Carrie looked down and followed the guard out of the room. I turned back to Father to see his angry eyes and pursed lips. If he kept his face like that any longer it would become permanent.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to me? To everyone?" he asked strained.

"I'm sorry Father…." I started to say.

"No you're not. If you cared about any of us you wouldn't have left. You would have stayed and done the honorable thing. Now humans know that we exist, I had to come for you and bring you back here and now that human knows about us. We are all in danger." He said spitting out the word human in disgust.

"Erik is not a danger to us." I said, fuming. "Don't talk about a creature you don't know anything about."

"I know exactly what they are. They are despicable, killing monsters. They…."

"They are beautiful, loving people. Everyone I met was caring and thoughtful. I felt more at home there than here." I knew I was being unfair, but he angered me when he started insulting the people that I started to love like family.

Father got up from his chair and made his way towards me. I stood my ground and didn't flinch once. As he stood in front of me he tensely whispered,

"You will marry Raoul. You will stay down here and forget about the life you have lived for the past few days. You will not talk about them again. Do you understand me?"

I hated him. He couldn't make me do anything. I would find a way to get out of the marriage with Raoul. I didn't know how I would do it, but I would try my hardest to get away. Without answering him I turned and made my way out of the Front Hall.

As I entered my room all I wanted to do was plan my way to escape, but I couldn't do that with all the guards watching me. I couldn't let any of them get suspicious and tell my father. I had to find a way to talk to Meg and get her help. On top of everything I have to avoid Raoul.

After everything that has happened I became very tired. I lied down on my bed that I have slept on all my life and was uncomfortable. I missed the bed I had at Erik's castle. It was soft and bouncy. I smiled at the thought of waking in Erik's bed on the morning of his birthday feeling completely content with his arms around me. I felt safe and comfortable. Before long I fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks.

**xXx Erik**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I sat on my bed holding my head in my hands, thinking. My mask laid across the room in pieces after smashing it against the wall in anger.

My whole life I believed there was no such thing as mermaids. I thought they were just mystical creatures you only find in storybooks. Then one event changes all my beliefs, mermaids are real and on top of that I fell in love with one.

I want her back, but how can I find her? She could be close by or on the other side of the country. She could even be by the coast of Spain. I will never find her.

I heard the breakfast bell go off, but I didn't care. I was not going down there to get questioned on where I went or where Christine disappeared too. My mom would probably think she ran away and stole our jewels.

After a while of just sitting there I got up and ripped my clothes from last night off to change into a kilt and white shirt. I grabbed a pair of suede boots and one of my white half masks. After putting on my clothes and mask I opened my balcony doors and stepped into the sunlight. I didn't want to risk bumping into someone in the castle so I grabbed my sheets and tied them together to make a long train. I tied it to the railing of my balcony and climbed down to make it to the grass below.

Once I had my footing I walked down to the beach. I sat on the sand looking out at the ocean. Before, it always seemed peaceful and I could stare at it with no care in the world. Now, I look at it as if it wronged me. The ocean is Christine's real home and her father took her from me. The ocean is the only thing keeping me from her. If her father took her back to America, I would be setting up a ship to follow her. But she is in the deep ocean somewhere below, a place I could never understand. I would do anything to get her back, anything.

As I sat there contemplating what to do Keith was coming towards me. He sat down next to me on the sand and looked out at the ocean. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Are you going to give me a chance and tell me what happened last night?" he asked as he turned to face me.

I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell the truth. The truth is too crazy to believe and might as well be a lie. I couldn't lie to Keith because he would know I was lying. In a quick breath of air I explained all that happened before my eyes.

"I was about to tell Christine I love her when a merman came out of the water. He announced himself as Christine's father. Christine told me that she fell in love with me before I even met her and then she saved me when the ship crashed and sank. She is the girl that sang to me on the beach and disappeared. She became human to be with me and then her father showed up. He turned her into a mermaid right in front of me and started to take her. Next thing I knew you were waking me up and I have a large bruise on my head."

I turned to look at Keith and saw his eyes widened. After a moment of silence where I could see his mind turning he looked at me and said, "You're not lying."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he believed me. He knows when I am lying and he didn't see that in my serious expression.

Another moment went by and he said, "Didn't you find her on the beach completely naked?"

After thinking about it, it made sense. That must have been when she just changed. She was naked right next to the water and she was soaked. In that moment I didn't think about how strange it was, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. Now it all makes sense.

I found her completely bare on the beach, she couldn't stand on her own, and she didn't seem at all embarrassed about being found naked. No one knew who she was, no one knew where she was from and no one knew her background. I had to teach her how to walk and stand on her own. When I gave her a tour of the castle she was surprised and fascinated by the smallest things. She wanted to test all the chairs and she asked what the fireplace was. Everything seemed strange about her and now it all made sense. Everything we did was the first time for her. She had never seen a fireplace or even a flame. She doesn't have the same furniture or objects that we have. Everything must have been odd for her.

"So what are you going to do?" Keith asked. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and turned my attention to his question.

"I want her back more than anything. I just don't know how it will be possible. I don't know where she is." I said sadly. I felt useless and didn't have any hope left as I sat and looked out at the flat ocean surface.


	17. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea. **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 17: Tears

**xXx Erik**

The sun finally rose in the sky as I lied awake in my bed. The past couple days have been hell, no sleeping, eating or talking. I lie awake every night thinking of what I lost. I have no motivation to leave my room and don't want to face my family.

They still have no idea that Christine is gone. They haven't seen either of us in three days. Keith has covered for me saying I took Christine on holiday and would be back soon. Ever since my birthday I have been in a haze of pain inside out, thinking of Christine and missing her by the minute. I know I should have tried harder to save her; I should try to find her. After realizing she lives in the big blue sea, I knew I would never find her no matter how hard I tried.

As I lay in bed with the sun warming and brightening the room, a knock came to the door. I didn't move or answer and then I heard the door creak open. I saw from the corner of my eye, Keith walking in and closing the door behind him. He came towards me and sat on the bed by my feet.

"Erik…" he started.

"Go away." I said in a low deep voice.

"Erik, you need to get out of this room. I can't cover for you with your parents much longer. They will find out sooner or later." He said.

"I'm not leaving this room. Now if you won't mind, getting out." I said as I finally moved my eyes to look at him.

"I can't keep letting you fall farther into depression. It will kill you." He said starting to lecture me again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed with all the energy had.

Keith slowly stood and walked towards the door. When he reached for the doorknob he turned to me again and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to Christine, but you can't hide away forever. I hope you come back to the living again." He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

I rolled over on my side and looked at the table next to my bed. I looked at her mask and necklace that I found on the beach that night and just stared blankly at them while swallowing a lump in my throat. I don't know how many tears I shed in the past few days, but I know I have no more left.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. As I walked in I saw my reflection in the mirror and saw what the days have done to me. My tanned skin is now pale and sickly looking, my cheeks are strewn with tear marks, my hair his mussed and no longer neat like always and my figure is slimmer than before from not eating. I know that if I were to keep this up I would get thinner and sicklier; I would literally die from a broken heart, just as Keith said.

I went back out to my bedroom and resisted the urge to climb back into bed. I saw the mask and necklace sitting on the nightstand and it mocked me. I knew I could never wish for happiness, something would happen to take it away and something did. Christine's gone and she is not coming back.

**xXx Christine**

I lay on my bed staring up at the opening in my ceiling and only seeing the guards waiting for me to escape. It has been three days and the majority of the time has been spent like this, alone and trapped.

I hate my father. Why can't he understand that I don't want to marry Raoul, I want to be free. Since I came back I have not seen Raoul, which is a relief, and I am not looking forward to that meeting. No doubt he knows that I escaped and am being held here against my will. Why does Raoul want me in the first place? I would be a horrible wife to him; I would hate him for the rest of my life and never willingly submit to him. I don't understand why my father is doing this to me.

I felt someone watching me and turned to see Meg in the doorway. I leaped up and threw my arms around her tightly. She returned the hug with as much strength as I had. I cried into her shoulder, from the pain of losing Erik and the happiness at seeing her again. She finally broke apart and looked into my eyes.

"I've missed you." I said in between sobs.

"Me too. How are you? I only found out you returned yesterday. How long have you been back?" Meg asked with sadness in her eyes from seeing my depression.

"I've been back for three days. I'm not alright, Meg. I don't even know if Erik is fine. Last I saw of him he was passed out on the beach. He was going to tell me he loved me, but Father came and…." I trailed off and it started to become inaudible from the sobs and lumps in my throat.

"Shhh. Christine it's okay." Meg started to console me and rub my back.

"I want to see him again. I miss him so much." I finally said once the sobs started to die down.

She leaned closer and whispered in my ear so the guards wouldn't hear. "I will make sure you can see him again. I need time to figure out a plan, but I will make it happen."

I looked at her in astonishment. "How? My father has me guarded; I can't even leave this room."

She winked at me and squeezed my hand with hers. I knew then that she would do anything to save me from this spiral of hate and sadness that almost enveloped me.

"My mother is talking to your father so I can be with you until she is dismissed. Could be any minute now." Meg said.

As we sat on my bed we held hands and after a minute, Meg gasped in surprise. I looked at her and saw she was looking down at our hands. I looked down also and didn't know what she was staring at.

She lifted my left hand closer to her face for a better look and admired the ring Erik gave to me. I forgot for a moment that I had it.

"Did Erik give this to you?" Meg said in astonishment.

"Yes, at his birthday party. He proposed to me in a song." I said smiling at the memory of that wonderful day.

Just at that moment a guard and Meg's mother strolled in.

"Christine, darling." Meg's mother said and came towards me quickly with a hug. I wrapped her in my embrace just as powerfully as I did with Meg. She pulled back and said, "I talked to your father and told him how unreasonable he is being so I gave you permission to wander the castle and come to our home once in a while, with a guard of course. It was the most I could get."

"Thank you." I said with surprise and admiration. I hugged her again and spoke softly in her ear so the guard in the doorway couldn't hear. "I know it may be impossible, but could you possibly do the spell again?"

She pulled away to look in my eyes and sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry, honey. The last time took all my strength and I don't know if I would survive another. I am not as young as I used to be. Meg doesn't have the ability yet, she is too young. I'm sorry, but it is impossible."

I rolled over that in my head and realized what I had to do.

I accompanied them to the castle gates with a guard behind us and quickly grabbed Meg by the arm. "Meg, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." She said curiously.

"Please make sure Erik is alright. I need to know that he survived my father's rage." I said.

She squeezed my hand and released it in her silent way of saying "yes". They turned and left. I waited for them to be out of sight before turning to face the guard ordered to watch me. I strode past him and made my way through the halls of the castle I grew up in. It looked unfamiliar in its gloominess, I no longer cared for it.

**xXx**

I gave Meg and her mother a full day before visiting them. Hopefully I gave Meg enough time to go to the surface to see if Erik is alright. With two guards behind me I made my way to the Giry home and as I came towards it, I saw Meg open the door to greet me.

She allowed us in and I sat with her on the coral seating, very uncomfortable compared to the bouncy material of the furniture in Erik's home. The guards stood by the door like stone.

Meg and I sat together close, catching up on what has happened in the past week. After we both caught up and sat in silence I inquired to Erik's health.

"Is he alright?" I asked shaking from the nervousness of finding out.

"I don't know. I went up there and waited for a couple hours, but he never showed." She said.

That made me even more nervous and all I wanted to do was go up there and look for myself. He spent most of his time on the beach and the other half in the music room. I gave her a look that the guards couldn't see that said, "Do something."

She quickly got up and said for the guard's ears to hear, "I must show you this new book I received. Come upstairs with me" she said as she grabbed my hand and brought me towards the stairs. "It is of love, romance, adventure." The guards had started to follow and stopped once they heard that.

"Don't worry, Henry, Gabriel. You wouldn't be interested anyway, relax have something to eat." I said trying to keep them at bay.

Last I saw were the guards taking hand fills of the treats that Meg and I were eating moments ago. Meg rushed me into her bedroom and closed the door. She went straight over to the window and peeked out in all directions.

She turned to me and said, "Be back in a few minutes or else the guards will know you left. Go quickly." She ushered me towards the window.

I looked out all sides again not wanting to get caught. When I saw no one I sprang through the window and headed straight to the surface.

As I reached the air above the water I gulped as much of it as I could. After only a week up here I never knew I could miss air so much. I looked around to see the beach straight ahead; I swam towards it faster than a dolphin and grabbed a hold on one of the rocks by the sand.

I waited for a couple minutes and there was no sign of Erik. By the time I should have gotten back and give up I saw a flash of black and white in the distance. It was running at a very fast speed and as it got closer I noticed who it was.

"McKayla." I yelled as I waved my arms in the air trying to get her to see me. Her ears perked up and she ran towards me with her tongue hanging out. "McKayla." I said as I grabbed her around the neck to give her a hug. I have never been happier to see this dog.

"McKayla." I heard from the other side of the beach. I looked up, hoping it would be Erik standing there. I turned to see Keith wandering towards the beach looking for McKayla.

McKayla ran over to Keith and jumped on him with excitement. She ran back towards me after getting Keith's attention which made Keith run after her towards me. Smart dog. I waved my arms trying to get Keith to see me and as he came closer he noticed me.

"Christine?" he said as he ran faster towards me. "Christine. What…"

"I know I don't have time to explain. I need to know if Erik is alive." I said quickly. My voice could be a blur in the way I said it so fast.

"Yes, he's alive. I found him on the beach unconscious, just a bruise on the back of his head." Keith said still shocked at seeing me this way. "Although he does look pretty bad from not eating and staying in his room hiding from everyone."

"Why is he not eating?" I said in wonder.

"I don't know. The only person he has talked to since you disappeared is me. His parents and my sister think he went on a vacation with you. They don't know anything."

I didn't know what to think. I blurted out the one thing I needed to say. "I need to see him."

"Of course." He said as he straightened and ran towards the castle.

"Hurry." I yelled hoping to God he made it in time.

**xXx Erik**

I sat on the floor in my closet surrounded by wrinkled and dirty shirts and pants. I had thrown them down in my fit of rage and now I sat on them holding the mildewed white dress that Christine had on the last time I saw her. I still wore the black pants and undershirt from that night and I haven't worn a mask since. I wasn't seeing anyone so why wear something uncomfortable when I am alone.

From inside the closet I heard my bedroom door slam open. I looked up to see Keith, out of breath, rush in and see me sitting on the floor. He had a wild look in his eyes and was having trouble speaking. I sprang up to come towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked seriously.

"Christine. Beach. Now." He said in between breaths.

I ran out to the balcony where I had a perfect view of the beach and ocean beyond. I saw a small figure waist deep in the water. It had brown hair and looked to be naked.

"Christine." I softly spoke.

I had no time to run through the castle halls and risk bumping into a maid or my parents. I jumped over the ledge of my balcony and landed on my feet in the grass. My bare feet and ankles stung from the pain, but I ran through the grass and towards the beach as fast as my legs could go.

As I came around the corner and landed on sand I stopped. There, holding on to a boulder in the water, was my beautiful angel. She saw me and smiled that big smile.

"Erik." She said in a whimper. She started to claw around the rocks towards me and that's when my feet started to move again.

I flew through the water to get closer to her and grabbed her around the waist. She put her arms around my neck and we held each other. Lips entwined in a passionate kiss, holding on for dear life never wanting to be parted again. When the time came to release so we could breathe I asked,

"How did you escape?"

"My friend Meg, she's distracting the guards while I…" she lost her train of thought and locked our lips together again. I didn't pull away, but brought myself closer to her.

"I don't ever want to be parted from you again." I said in between loving kisses. "I love you."

She broke out into sobs and said, "I love you too. I have always loved you."

My heart mended back together at those words and I cried tears of happiness.

"I have to go. I've been gone too long." She said as she started to pull away.

I grabbed her around the waist and said, "No, I won't let you go. I just got you back."

"I have to return. The guards will know I am missing and tell my father. I just got permission to leave the castle, he will never trust me again if he finds out I came up here."

"I'll protect you." I said.

"You don't want a half fish for a wife. I can't do this to you. My father is making me marry Raoul and there is nothing I can do to stop him." she said as tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"Don't think that way. You don't have to marry that… thing. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do."

"My father can." She said sadly.

After a minute of planning I suggested, "Why don't you do the spell again, become human, I will tell you I love you and you can be human forever with me."

"The Giry's aren't that powerful. Doing that spell took all of Anne's power; she told me that she had to rest for a whole day after that. I can't do that to them again."

"What are you saying? Are you giving up?" I asked irritably.

She put her head down and shook with pain. She looked up at me again with more tears cascading down. "I will always love you. I needed to see that you were alive and alright." She said as she put her hand over my scarred face.

I pressed my face against her hand and put my hand over hers. I closed my eyes trying to memorize the feeling of her fingers caressing my face. I opened my eyes to see her starting to pull away, her hand slid from between mine and my face.

Before turning she looked down at her hand and I followed her gaze. She pulled the ring I gave her off her small finger and held it out to me. I slowly reached for it and took it from her delicate hand. I stared at it in sadness and realized it really was the end of happiness.

She turned to face the ocean and before she could dip under I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I captured her lips in one last kiss of passion and love. I don't know why she thinks she has to do this, but she is right. How else would I be able to live with her, she is a mermaid. There is no way for her to become human again.

As are lips broke away she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back with all the strength I could without crushing her and let her go. It was the hardest thing I have ever done and I watched as she dove down into the water head first and her tail came up to swim back down.

I collapsed in a heap of pain and my heart that just mended back together broke again. I held the crystal engagement ring in my palm and the sharp edges pricked the skin of my hand until I bled.

**xXx Christine**

As I went back to Meg's home I thought over what I just did.

After what Meg's mother told me yesterday I knew that I would never be able to live as a human again. I would never risk Anne's health for my own happiness. I could never live with myself if she died because of me. I would gladly live down here and marry a complete monster, if Meg and her mother lived many years to come.

I know I broke Erik's heart a million times in the past couple days, but I know what I just did was the worst of all. I hate myself for hurting him like that and I will never be able to remove that heart breaking face from my mind.

I have tried excepting my fate, but it is harder than anything, even saying goodbye to Erik. Just thinking of my future with Raoul as my husband makes me want to throw up. I don't know if I can survive this.

I made it to Meg's window and saw her sitting on her bed shaking with nervousness. When she saw me she got up quickly and rushed towards me.

"I said be back in a few minutes. I had to get my maid to distract the guards for a while." Meg said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I had to say goodbye, it took longer than I thought." I said.

"You what?" Meg asked confused.

"I had to say goodbye. I can't keep him waiting. I have to marry Raoul and there is no way I can be human again." I said as I sat on her bed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. Mom was in bed for a whole day after that spell. I don't think she could go through it again. I didn't even think about it. I thought you would get Erik to say I love you." She said.

"He did. Just too late." I said thinking of how happy I was at hearing him say those words moments ago. I also felt even more horrible about what I had to do to him.

I almost backed out from my responsibility to my father by letting Erik take me away from the ocean. I know I would never be able to survive on land; I would die sooner or later from suffocation. I am part fish, part of me needs the water to survive. Another part of me didn't care and just wanted to be with Erik forever.

Before Meg could say anymore and make me start crying my eyes out again I turned and left the room to go downstairs. As I came down to the first floor I saw the guards eating treats and talking with the flushed maids.

I went past the guards and maids and opened the front door that slammed on the wall. The noise got the oblivious guards attentions and they noticed me leave the house in a hurry. They quickly adjusted themselves and followed out of the house behind me.

The moment I came through the doorway of the front hall my father spoke, "Christine, there you are. Come here for a moment."

I looked up to see Father standing close to Jonathon and Raoul. They all turned to see me and I had no chance of escaping and hiding in my room for the night. I went over to them and stood between my father and Raoul.

I jumped at the feeling of Raoul grabbing me around the waist and holding me close in a show of possession. From the look on my father's face he approved and thought of it as a show of love on Raoul's part. I knew he was far from loving me and just wanted me all to himself. I shivered at the thought and tried to swallow the fear in my throat.

"Christine, Jonathon and I have decided to plan the date for your binding ceremony." Father said as he pointed to Raoul and I. "We think you have had enough time away that sooner is better. We decided for tomorrow and Raoul has agreed to it."

I stared from my father to Raoul and back to Father. I didn't think when I came home that we would be having this conversation. I became scared of the thought of marriage. My heart started beating faster than normal and I just wanted to swim away as fast as I could to Erik's side. After what I did to Erik though, I don't think he would comfort me. I ruined his life in the last five minutes we had together.

"Everyone has been notified. My messenger is on his way to the Giry's to send an invitation. Everything is ready." Father continued.

I nodded and without letting my fear and anger show I turned to Raoul and said, "I'll see you at the altar." I turned to my father and Jonathon and said, "Good night." Before leaving and heading to my room.

Once I reached my room I slammed the door and fell to the floor in a bundle of tears. I cried from the hatred I had for my father, my fear of Raoul, my loneliness in this world and my love of Erik and the life above. I sealed my fate and now have no way of escaping.


	18. A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea. **

**A/N: I am so intent on this story right now that I am probably going to finish this up before getting back to Infinite Love. Sorry to all the people that are interested in what happens next in that story, but I don't want to lose track on the end of this story. I want it to be perfect so I am going to finish it first. Thanks. If you have questions about Infinite Love or the ending of this story, just message me and I will get back to you.**

**Sorry about the long wait I have been really busy and I just recovered from a cold/flu. Not really sure what it was. I wanted to have something up for Christmas so here you guys are. This is my gift to you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS! To my Jewish readers, if I have any, HAPPY HANNUKAH!**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 18: A New World

**xXx Meg**

Christine left in a hurry, past everything as if they weren't there. I couldn't tell what she was thinking because she completely blocked it out and she had a resigned face. The guards followed behind her, completely oblivious to her behavior.

When she got back from seeing Erik, I could tell it was hard on her and probably not a good idea because she looked worse than before. She explained what she did and I listened, surprised that she said goodbye to her one true love and succumbed to the fate of being with Raoul. I felt even worse when she said she did it because she didn't want my mother to get hurt. Her selflessness is too great and that makes me guilty for not giving her the one thing she wants.

As I thought of Christine and how painful this choice must be for her a knock came to the door. I answered it before any of the maids could and saw a tall messenger from the castle there holding what looked to be an invitation.

The merman handed it to me and turned around to head back to the castle, wordlessly. I looked down at the message and read it. It took me a couple tries to realize what it was saying.

_**Anne and Meg Giry,**_

_**You are cordially invited to attend the binding ceremony of: **_

_**Prince Raoul Chagny of the French coast **_

_**To **_

_**Princess Christine Daae of the Irish Coast**_

_**We look forward to seeing you attend tomorrow**_

_**We will have a castle guard sent for you at the appropriate time**_

_**Thank you**_

_**King Poseidon and King Jonathon**_

I looked down in complete shock. Christine didn't seem like she knew about this, she looked upset, but I thought it was just from losing Erik. If she had known she definitely would have told me, this seemed to bizarre to me.

I rushed to find Mother to show her the invitation. I found her sitting in her room brushing her hair. I came towards her quickly and thrust the invitation at her. She quickly read over it and a crease formed between her eyes showing her frustration and anger. I never wanted to be the reason for that face.

"Did Christine mention this to you at all?" she asked.

"No, she looked miserable, but I thought that was just from losing Erik." I said.

After a minute of thinking it over Mother said "Her father set this up without her knowing about it, that bastard. How could he do this to Christine?" She started to pace in the middle of her room, fuming.

I stared at her confused, she never swore only if it was absolutely necessary. I could tell she was feeling guilt for not being able to help Christine as I do and hatred for her father and Raoul for rushing this hated event.

As she paced I started to think about Christine's theory of love. She doesn't want to learn to love someone, she wants it to feel right the moment she sees him. She always told me to never give up on love and do whatever you can to keep it, now she feels the need to give it up because of the impossibility.

A thought came to me in that moment and I remembered a specific entry in one of the books I read on magic during my lessons_. 'The more witches you have for a spell the less power it takes from each.'_ That fact could help in my mother's uncertainty; we just need to find a spell for this case.

I turned and headed out of Mother's room without a word. My mother saw me leaving a followed curiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked catching up to me.

"I have an idea. I am going to need your help with it." I said determined. We made our way to the first floor and down the hall to the Spell Room.

"Why are we going in here? I told you Meg I don't have enough power to do it again. I feel guilty, but there is nothing…"

I cut her off by saying, "The only reason you were worn out before is because you did it on your own and you changed the nature of things for too long. You made Christine into something else for a week." I expressed the word 'week' with amazement. "We don't need that long." I said as we entered the Spell Room and I started rifling through books trying to find that entry.

"What are you thinking?" she asked uncertainly.

I didn't answer I just kept looking through pages of different books and finally found it. I brought the book to her and said, "The more witches you have for a spell the less power it takes from each." I showed it to her and she looked at it starting to understand where I was going.

"You don't have enough knowledge on this to take on such a big spell." She said surely.

"That's why we aren't doing such a big spell. Something similar, but less time and transformation." I said. "I am just hoping the King will make the right decision in the end."

**xXx Erik**

The sun started descending into the horizon as I sat on the beach watching the wave's crash and envelop each other. I don't know how long I sat here I just know the last thing I saw was Christine leaving me forever. It was a horrible feeling and I haven't been able to move since.

I started thinking of how selfless she was. She gave up her happiness and love for me to save the life of her substitute mother and best friend. Of course that is the right choice, but I still wish I had her with me. I don't know how I can survive without her, she is my life.

The sun disappeared and took with it all the beautiful colors of the sky and replaced it with the large whiteness of the moon. The moon lit everything with a white glow and shined down on the ring in my hand.

I looked at it again for the thousandth time that day and saw Christine's smile in it. I lied down on the sand and looked up at the crystals embedded in it admiring the beauty. I gave it to Christine to show my love and commitment to her, I wanted to spend my life with her.

She gave it up. She let the power of her father take away her right to have love and happiness. Now she will have to live life with a creature that she won't ever love and who will never love her the way I do.

The darkness and passive noises around me made me start to slowly fall asleep. After everything that has happened I am surprised I can easily slip into unconsciousness. My energy is completely gone and before I know it I am dreaming of another life, a life with Christine by my side as my wife.

**xXx**

I heard a voice far away trying to get my attention. The voice sounded light and sweet, it was unfamiliar to me. I didn't want to open my eyes; I was too tired, until I felt water hit my legs lightly. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was disturbing me and saw a flash of gold reflected off the sun hit my eyes. It disappeared into the water and came back up to splash water all over me.

I jumped up from the shock of cold water and backed away. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out and realized I wasn't wearing my mask. I searched for it and then remembered I fell asleep on the beach and didn't bring my mask with me. I was in a rush to see Christine and completely forgot it.

Thinking of Christine brought me to the present and the flash of gold that came from the water looked to familiar. I looked to the water and saw a gold fish tail flop in the air to spray more water on me. I stood quickly and backed out of the line of water flying through the air.

I got closer to the tail because it has to be Christine, I knew because no other fish had the same tail as a mermaid. I started running through the water to grab her and saw her outline under the surface, but before I could touch her, she brought her head up to show herself. Problem is it wasn't Christine.

She has blonde hair and green eyes. She is petite and has a pale complexion. She looks a lot like Angela, and she seemed to be nervous. Another mermaid came up from the water behind her and looked like an older version of the blonde. She looked more nervous, but tried hiding it with a stern face. Neither of them seemed to care about my face and didn't look surprised. They looked like they knew who I was.

"Erik?" the younger blonde asked.

Hesitantly I said, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Meg, this is my mother Anne." She said as she pointed to the older woman. "We know Christine."

"Yes. She mentioned you." I said as I thought of the moment we spent on the cliff after I showed her my face under the mask. I was still completely confused by what was happening. I'm talking to a mermaid.

"Well, we need your help." The girl said seriously. I was at full attention now, what do they need help from me with? "It involves Christine."

"What is it? Is she alright?" I asked quickly. I was ready to shake the girl to get the answer out.

"She's getting married. Her father and the groom…" she started.

"Raoul?" I said cutting her off.

She looked at me surprised. "Christine told you?" I nodded. "They are quickly getting ready for the ceremony because they believe she will disappear again."

"You're telling me that the girl of my dreams is getting married to a merman she doesn't like today and they are forcing her into it quickly?"

Meg nodded and turned to her mother and they nodded their heads to each other in agreement.

"Why are you telling me this? How am I supposed to change it?" I said getting a little angry and hating myself for not being able to fix this.

"That's what this is for?" she said as she took a little vile from a pouch hanging from her neck. She held it out for me to take and I hesitantly grabbed it.

I looked at it for a short time seeing sea water and some other substance mixed together. I looked at the girl and said, "What is it?"

"Christine drank something similar to this to change her into a human. We hope it fulfills that same purpose with you only a little differently." She said anxiously.

"You're going to change me into a mer..man?" I said shaken with even more puzzlement.

"No. My mother is too weak to use that much power and I am not skilled enough to do it. The only solution we could come up with was to give you the ability to breathe, talk, see and hear in the water."

After a moment I couldn't hold back the laughter building in my throat from the ridiculousness of what was happening. I wasn't able to believe any of it, but from the look on the women's faces they looked very serious.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this. He obviously doesn't understand the importance of what is happening." The older woman said as she started to grab her daughter and swim away.

That caught my attention and before they could leave I stopped laughing and said, "Wait."

They both turned to face me with serious expressions. I looked down at the vile of what I could only assume was salt water and squid ink, I looked back at them and said, "What do I have to do?"

The younger girl smiled and came back to me. She grabbed the vile from my hand and popped the top off. She handed it back to me and said "Drink."

I again hesitantly took hold of the glass vile and before I could stop myself I quickly swallowed the substance and tried to hold back the urge to throw it up.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, I started to feel something behind my ears. It felt like someone was taking a knife and cutting my skin in long slashes. I started to scream and grab at my neck to stop the pain, but nothing helped. I suddenly couldn't breathe and thought this is the end of my miserable life.

Meg grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the water. Before I could do anything I completely submerged myself in the water and I could breathe again. I touched my neck where the pain was coming from and felt long slashes of skin behind my ears. The older woman was gone and the blonde stayed next to me to make sure I was alright.

"There gills." She said seeing my exploration of them. "They help you breathe, see I have them too." She said as she pulled her long locks of blonde hair away from her neck. I could see the long openings in her neck and felt mine to feel the similarity.

"How am I able to hear you?" I asked curiously.

"All of your senses are taken care of by the spell we put into the drink you had. Now we don't have a lot of time, the wedding starts in about an hour and the spell is only able to last for a few hours." She said as she grabbed my hand and started swimming farther down into the darkness, dragging me along with her.

As we swam I looked around at all my surroundings and saw different fish swimming leisurely, seaweed floating and swaying in the water's movement, moss sticking to rocks making them slippery to the touch and glistening shells sitting wherever pleases them. Within minutes we came upon a large structure, almost as large as my castle, it looked to be made of coral and rocks.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"My home." Meg said as she went through one of the "windows" to get inside. I followed quickly so I wouldn't get lost and found myself in a spacious living area. "Are you coming?" the girl said as she saw me not following her through the halls.

I kept following waiting for her to stop so I could ask her the questions I needed answered. We went through a door and I saw a room full of odd looking books. The library? I saw Anne sitting in one of the 'chairs' waiting for us to arrive.

"Now here is what's going to happen." The woman started.

"Wait, first you are going to tell me where Christine is." I said demanding. I soon realized I wasn't powerful here. I wasn't a Prince or nobleman at all.

"Listen." The older woman said. "A castle guard is going to arrive soon to bring us to the wedding. No one can know that you're here, understand?" I nodded. "You will have to follow us from a safe distance, are you a fast swimmer?"

"I live next to the ocean, what do you think?" I said completely throwing away my manners.

"Good. You will have to wait for the ceremony to begin before you can come out."

"What? Then how…" I said.

"We need Christine's father to see the love you two have for each other. Once he sees that he will be able to give Christine the life she wants."

I thought about this new information. I thought I was going to meet Christine before the wedding and take her home with me, but now I have to stand in front of God knows how many hum… mermaids and mermen and confess my love hoping Christine's father will have a gentle heart. It is a perfectly good risk.

"I will do whatever it takes to get Christine back." I said unwaveringly. I hope that her father will be able to see through his own plans and let Christine choose.

I became both nervous and excited for the moment of revelation, nervous because I don't know how Christine's father will react and excited because I can't wait to see Christine again and see her home. So far the world down here has been fascinating. I have lived by the ocean and been on ships my whole life; I have swum every summer since I learned to swim. I thought I knew what lived in these waters, but I had no idea. Swimming from the surface to the Giry home was very enthralling and I saw many things that I didn't know existed, strange fish with spikes or lumps all over them, and plants that weren't seaweed, but something else entirely. I wonder what Christine's castle looks like, what her life must be like down here.

Christine brought me back to my thoughts and Anne and Meg were looking at me with small smiles of appreciation. All of a sudden a thumping sound came from down the hall. I jumped, knowing there must be someone else here, I had the urge to hide or run.

Anne rushed by me to open the door to the library and look down the hall. She closed it quietly and spoke, "The guard is here. I didn't realize he would be this early. We must go. Now, Erik, remember stay out of sight, but follow closely." Meg and she rushed around getting everything they needed.

They went to the door and opened it again. They disappeared around the corner to go down the hall and I stood against the wall staying hidden, but able to see everything happen. They opened a 'door' and a large, burly merman was framed in the doorway with a polite stance. A few words were spoken and the guard and two ladies left the house to go off to the castle.

I quickly made my way to the door and looked out the window similar to the one we came in through, I watched the three of them swim away in the distance. I climbed out the window and followed carefully, hoping I don't get lost. Luckily the whole time I was able to see them and the guard didn't see me. I kept looking around myself making sure no other mer-people saw me. Hiding behind rocks and plants.

I finally made it around a curve and saw a large impending structure glow in the surrounding darkness. There was chatter and music playing faintly from the distance. I could see hundreds of mermen and mermaids swimming towards it in joyful formation. The wedding guests were arriving and awaiting the binding of royalty. Of course I was the only one believing it was a horrible union.

In my need to see Christine I came out of my hiding spot and stayed low to keep eyes from me. None of them would understand a human walking amongst them without needing air. I dodged behind anything close when necessary and finally came to the castle. As I stood by the door, I noticed some going through the castle to the back and others just going around. I realized the music was playing, not from inside, but from behind the castle. I long ago lost Anne and Meg Giry and was on my own. I went around the edge of the castle and I saw hundreds of mer-people gathered around and chatting, awaiting something.

I kept hidden and suddenly heard a loud, dominating voice quiet all other noise.

"Fellow mermen and mermaids, I would like to thank you all for arriving on such short notice." The voice said. It sounded strangely familiar, but I only realized who it was until he said, "I have invited you all here to witness the binding of Raoul Chagny to my beautiful daughter Christine Daae."

I had stood there silently, but once I found out who that was I almost rushed forward to strangle him. I was so far back that I couldn't see details, but I knew what he looked like. Everyone started clapping in excitement. I stood back watching and waiting for the perfect moment.

I could see Poseidon and an unfamiliar merman next to him, standing near what looked to be an altar. The unfamiliar merman said in a proud voice. "May I introduce my son, Raoul Chagny." He gestured with his hand to show a younger version of himself come forward and stand by his father.

My fists clenched in anger at seeing the proud smile on his face. Through all of this he doesn't care that Christine is unhappy, he just wants her all to himself. Despite the situation I wondered why Christine wasn't interested in him, he is handsome and wealthy. Every woman's dream.

Christine is different. She wants more than a pretty face and money. She wants love. My love.

"Let me present, my beautiful wife to be, Christine Daae." Raoul said in a manly voice. He made the same gesture as his father only he pointed towards the back of the castle, behind everyone. Everyone turned and I flinched to hide myself from questing eyes, I moved to be able to see the back of the castle and saw the love of my life come out of the castle.

She looked regal with a crown of flowers sitting atop her head. I was close enough to see the details of her profile. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, circles under her eyes. She had a permanent scowl and frown on her face. I could see her trying to hide it, but I could see her feelings as if she wore them on her shoulder. She hated her life down here and her life was not going to get any better.

I wanted to go to her and hold her in my arms, but I didn't want to mess this up. She swam slowly through the bowing crowd and made her way to stand next to Raoul. The bastard put his hand out for her to hold and she reluctantly took it. I felt her pain and sadness watching this happen.

I could see Anne and Meg coming out of the castle to join the crowd. I saw Meg turn and look around. She seemed to be searching for me and had a worried look on her face. I kept hidden, but made a silent promise to follow through with our plan.

I watched Christine and Raoul hold hands and turn to face Poseidon and Raoul's father. Apparently down here instead of a priest, the King is officiating the marriage. It's starting.

"Today is a very special day, a day of joining two territories and two souls." Poseidon started. I could just see Christine weaken. "A day of happiness and power." Now I could picture her rolling her eyes. "If anyone objects to this merger speak now or forever hold your peace." Poseidon said in a stern voice, almost frightening.

I believe he didn't want to say that, but since he had to he tried to make everyone afraid and not speak up. He doesn't have that power over me anymore. I am here for Christine and I am not leaving without her. I saw Christine slowly turn her head to look around, hoping.

The moment came, the part of the ceremony where I object. I stepped forward away from the castle and into the open. With a loud booming voice, I hadn't used since my father left for war when I was fifteen and I became temporary king for a year, I spoke up. "I object."

I saw every merman and mermaid in the crowd turn to see who dared object to the marriage. Everyone gasped and shrieked when they saw me standing there, a human. Their faces changed from shock to revulsion at the sight of my face. I suppressed the urge to cover the mangled flesh. Everyone parted as they moved away and I got an easy view of the altar. Raoul and his father looked annoyed and then saw me and their eyes widened. Poseidon looked ready to explode in his anger and frustration.

My eyes were locked with Christine's and she looked completely amazed and dumbfounded. As if in a trance she slowly made her way towards me, ignoring all her father's protests, she glided through the crowd in all her glory and within seconds she was in front of me with tears cascading down her face. I felt tears of my own sliding down my cheeks in happiness at seeing her face. She brought her hand up to my deformed cheek and caressed it with love. I pressed my face into her palm and held her hand with my own to keep it there forever.

"Christine…" I started to say, but before anything else could be said she wrapped her unused hand around my neck and brought her lips to mine.

xXx

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please Review!


	19. Loving Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! Hope you guys enjoy 2012 more than 2011. New Year's Resolution: Get most of my ideas onto FanFiction and I hope to get more readers this year! **

**Please Rate and Comment!**

Chapter 19: Loving Father

**xXx Christine**

"Let me present, my beautiful wife to be, Christine Daaé." Raoul said from outside.

I stayed in the castle waiting for someone to save me, someone to pull me away from this upcoming event. My father planned this behind my back and didn't give me a chance to explain my actions. He doesn't know what love is and what happened with my mother and he was a once in a million chance. They fell in love after getting married; they learned to love each other, I don't want to love Raoul, I want Erik, forever.

I felt one of the guards push me through the doors because I was frozen in place, afraid of the outcome. I heard the castle doors close behind me and realized there was nowhere to hide. Everyone was staring at me, they all used to bow to Christine Daaé, King Poseidon's daughter, but now they bow for Princess Christine Chagny, Raoul Chagny's wife. I shivered disgustedly at the thought.

My maids came in earlier to do my hair and they added anemones to encircle my head like a crown. They even brought me a necklace sent from Raoul. It is an expensive necklace beaded with small shells and a much larger crystal in the middle. I reluctantly admitted that it was beautiful, but nothing compares to the necklace Erik gave me. The shiny, blue shell with glossed pearl looking shells around the neck was gorgeous, I lost it somewhere in the blue abyss of the ocean, forever gone. Also the beautiful engagement ring he gave me is much better than any ring Raoul will be giving me, I know it.

I went through the crowd and took Raoul's hand before facing my father, waiting for all of this to end. When my father asked if anyone objects to the marriage, I wished I could say 'I do'. No one would listen to me if I did, so I looked around to see if anyone would give me mercy. Nobody knew my true feelings about this so they didn't see the wrong in it and if they did disapprove they were too afraid to say anything about it.

The moment I gave up I turned back to my father and finally heard the words "I object" from behind me. The voice seemed too familiar and I stood in place without moving in fear that it was all a dream. From behind me I heard gasps and shrieks from the crowd and then I turned my head to see Raoul and his father looking with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. I looked to my father to see his face beat red from anger. The only living being that could make him that angry is… Erik.

I slowly turned to see a path through the dispersing crowd and at the back of the crowd standing by the castle was the love of my life. _'How is he here? How is he breathing? What is he doing?'_ So many questions were floating in my mind and I felt myself floating slowly towards him completely oblivious to anything happening around me. When I reached him I planned on asking him all the questions I had, but they all floated away when I saw him up close. It took a lot of courage to come here and even more to do it without his mask.

I pressed my hand to his face and he brought his hand to cover mine and hold on. I don't understand how he loves me. I turned out to be a mermaid with an overprotective father and a fiancé waiting for me, I left him alone on the beach after declaring my love and returning his ring and I chose a life I don't want over him. He must believe me to be a horrible woman. I have wronged him in so many ways by lying and hurting him. How can he still want me?

"Christine…." He started to say. I couldn't help myself, after seeing him, I had to kiss him.

I wrapped my arm around him and pressed my lips to his. The feeling of our lips touching made me want to weep. I missed this feeling, I miss him. I felt his arms wrap around my back to pull me closer, our lips still fused together. I never wanted to let him go, but I had to ask this one question. Staying very close, to the point that I ask while holding his lips with mine "What are you doing here?"

Our lips were parted by a centimeter and he softly said, "I'm bringing you home."

I looked into his eyes and saw determination. My eyes were full of confusion. He called the world above my home, he still wants me. He still loves me. Before I could kiss him again I heard my father speak.

"How many times am I going to separate you two?" I turned to see Father striding towards us with Raoul and Jonathon trailing behind.

As they approached Raoul went past my father to grab my arm. Erik had me around the waist with one arm and with his other hand he grabbed a lock of Raoul's blond hair. He turned me so that I was behind him and out of the range of Raoul's fist. Raoul went to throw a punch and Erik blocked it, Raoul kept trying to attack, but every move he made was useless as Erik kept dodging and slowly moving backwards to get us closer to the castle. I could see where he was going with this and I started to smile at his smart strategy.

It failed as Raoul made a surprise attack and punched him in the stomach making Erik curl over in pain. As he was bent over Raoul punched him in the jaw and again in the shoulder. Before he could beat him anymore I went around and stood in between Erik and Raoul.

"Stop this." I screamed in agony. The pain shown on Erik's face made me feel pain. Raoul stared at me with anger and pushed me aside so that I fell to the ground. I turned to see Raoul grabbing Erik's shirt collar and getting ready to make a final blow.

Little did he know that Erik had faked the whole painful suffering. Erik still kneeling with his shirt in Raoul's grip hit Raoul right in the ribs until there was a sickening crack. I even cringed at the noise. Raoul fell over and Erik started kicking him in the side and stomach until he bled. Erik leaned down to grab Raoul's hair again and thrust his arm back to punch him in his perfect face. After one punch to the nose he thrust his arm back again for another, but Erik bellowed in pain.

I looked on with surprise at how Erik had defeated Raoul and when Erik began to shout in pain from an unseen entity I rushed forward to comfort him in anyway. Raoul still lay unconscious, but Jonathon came over to drag him away and look him over for extreme harm. I turned to my father and saw his hand clenched before him as if he were showing off his arm muscles. I could see now that my father had powers beyond Anne's and he was putting all that energy onto Erik. Before Erik suffered anymore I went towards Father hurriedly and pleaded for him to stop. I grabbed his arm trying to lower it to stop the power he was radiating. He was killing Erik.

"Stop it, stop killing him." I said trying to do anything to make my father see reason.

"I'm not killing him. I am just forcing him to go back to where he belongs." He said fiercely.

I turned back to see Erik who was no longer in pain, but his face was turning purple. He started to wave his arms around trying to find the way to the surface. I rushed towards him and put my arm around his waist and began to struggle pulling him upwards. Meg came out of the still stunned crowd and grabbed his other side, but he was still too heavy. He wasn't overweight, he looked as if he was lighter than the first time I saw him, but his muscles and height made him heavier than two petite mermaids could carry. We started to head to the surface rather slowly when Carrie came and started to drag his limp body with us. Much faster we made it to the surface and the beach was pretty far from where we were.

"How are we going to get him to the beach in time?" Meg asked exasperated.

"I have an idea." Carrie said before she disappeared into the water.

As she was gone I looked to Erik's face to see if he was breathing. His face was pale with hints of purple and blue. It didn't look good. Carrie came back up to the surface a minute later with a dolphin.

"I knew there was a reason why I befriended all the creatures in the ocean." Carrie said with a comical smile. The dolphin seemed to understand her somehow.

Meg and I pushed Erik onto the back of the dolphin while Carrie kept the dolphin still. Once we had Erik on the back of Carrie's pet Meg and Carrie lead the dolphin in the right direction while I held onto Erik to make sure he didn't slip.

When I was younger I used to have races with whales and dolphins to see how fast I could go. I learned that I could swim just as fast as dolphins, but trying to keep Erik on top was more difficult than I thought. We had to swim slower than normal so it took us longer to get to the beach. Luckily by the time we got there Keith was walking on the beach.

He saw us swimming towards him and he rushed into the water to catch us. Before the dolphin got skittish I pulled Erik off and Keith grabbed him and carried him to the sand. Meg and Carrie stayed in the water, frightened of Keith. I dragged myself closer to Erik and onto the sand to make sure he was alright. I watched Keith put his ear to Erik's mouth. He had a worried face and he started to press on his chest and count softly to himself.

I wasn't sure what he was doing. It looked like he was punching Erik in the chest, how was that supposed to help. He kept putting his ear to Erik's mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

After a moment of more 'punching' his chest he said, "I'm trying to save him. He isn't breathing." Each word said in between punches.

I almost fainted from the truth of what was happening. He has to live. I could never live knowing Erik wasn't alive; I would die from a broken heart. After a few minutes of Keith trying to resuscitate Erik he slowly backed away and looked at me with tears welling in his eyes.

"He's gone." Keith said with a broken voice.

My throat started to close up and I could feel tears blurring my vision and falling down my cheeks. I turned to look at Erik's pale face, ghostly skin color, blue lips and eyes closed forever. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I sobbed and held onto him, never wanting to let him go. We were too late.

I will never see his smile again. I will never hear him say 'I love you' to me again. Everything that made me happy these past couple of weeks is gone. First, his music brought me to life and I fell in love with it. I will never see him pluck strings on an instrument or press keys on the grand piano in his music room. I will never see those hands work their magic again. Second, I fell for his personality; I made a connection with him about wanting a different life. We gave each other that dream. He changed me and I changed him. Thirdly, he is the love of my life and I knew it from the moment I first saw him. That love grew more and more with each day and when he proposed to me I knew I would be with him forever, but I was wrong.

A hand on my shoulder took me from my memories and I turned slowly to see who it was. My father hovered over me with a sorry face and pulled me into a strong hug. I cried into his shoulder and held on to him for support.

"I love him, Father." I said in a wrecked whisper.

"I know, darling. I'm sorry." He said. I could hear his guilt and I looked at his face and saw the tears of sadness in his eyes. He felt horrible and could see my sadness at the loss of my love.

I turned to look back at Erik and sadly raised my hand to caress his deformity one last time. I leaned in and touched my lips to his for a final loving kiss. I love him and I don't want to leave him, but it is all over. He's dead.

I departed from his lips and looked at his frozen face for a moment before turning to follow my father into the water. I couldn't look at his dead body any longer; I would end up losing it and never leave his unmoving side. As I swam towards Carrie and Meg I heard Keith shockingly exclaim.

I turned to see Keith staring wide eyed at Erik. I looked to Erik and saw his chest slightly moving with each breath. I started to swim back to the beach and crawled as quickly as I could towards Erik. I looked at his face that was starting to slowly go from ghostly pale to his normal complexion. His lips were slowly changing from blue to pink and there was some water coming out of his mouth to spill down his cheek. His eyes were fluttering open as if they were vulnerable and wanted to stay shut. When his eyes finally opened all the way he saw me and softly said with a cracked voice:

"What happened?"

I couldn't say anything and I wrapped my arms around him and held my face to his chest. I put my hands on both sides of his face and touched our foreheads together. "You're alive. That's all that matters." I said with an unbelievable voice.

"My angel, I love you. I have always loved you." He said a bit out of breath.

I touched my lips to his quickly and my tongue dove into his mouth. I felt him respond to my passion and he put his hand to the back of my head to keep me close. Once the need for air took control I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his again.

He slowly started to sit up and Keith said, "You should stay down."

"I'm fine." Erik said. "I broke my leg when I was fifteen and was standing within a week. I think a headache won't kill me."

As he sat up his eyes widened and he looked towards the water. I turned to see what surprised him and saw my father hovering in the water looking at us with sadness. Carrie and Meg were next to him looking on with jealousy and love. I could tell they wished they had what I have with Erik. I looked back to Erik and he still had round eyes and looked worried.

"Christine, it's time to go." I heard Father say behind me. I turned to see him holding his hand out for me to take. I thought that if he saw the love I held for Erik he would let me go, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

I looked back at Erik who looked at me sadly. He put his hand on my shoulder in understanding. I pressed my hand to his heart and closed my eyes to hold the tears at bay.

"You will always be in my heart." I said in a whisper. I opened my eyes to see Erik staring back at me with tears welling in his eyes. He kissed me softly and against my lips he said,

"I will always love you."

I released my hand from his chest and backed away slowly. Once I reached the water I grabbed a hold of my father's hand. That hand, surprisingly, gave me all the support I needed. I would have fallen from the grief of the moment if he wasn't holding me. We went under the water and every feeling I had rushed to the surface and I fainted.

**xXx Poseidon **

I watched as Christine and Erik held one another and I saw the love and compassion they had for each other. I could see that they were meant to be together, but I wasn't ready to give her up.

I carried Christine down to the castle after she fainted. She has been through a huge ordeal and the stress of everything has become too much. I approached the castle followed by Carrie and Meg. Raoul and Jonathon were nowhere around, so I had an easy time getting her to her bedroom. I laid her down and just looked at her still form. Watching her pained expression even through unconsciousness was too much to bear and I left her bedroom to go to my own.

I reached my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion. I haven't slept since Christine disappeared in the beginning of this whole mess, over a week ago. Within minutes I was fast asleep and dreaming of the woman that took over all my dreams.

_I opened my eyes and found myself still lying on my bed; the only difference is Carrie lay next to me staring with love. She started to sing a lullaby with the voice of an angel. The voice she gave to Christine. Her eyes looked at me sadly and disappointed. _

"_Why do you look so upset?" I asked her as I sat up and stared at her._

"_You know why." She said._

_She was right, I knew why she looked at me like that, but I didn't know what to do about it. "I can't let her go. She is our eldest daughter, she reminds me of you every day. I can't lose that."_

"_Of course you can. If you are afraid you will forget about me because your reminder is no longer around, then you are ridiculous. Don't you remember how you felt when you found out you had to marry me? You were upset and wanted to run away without knowing me. How do you think Christine feels about being forced to marry someone she doesn't love?"_

"_I learned to love you. I still love you." I said._

_She looked at me with a role of her eyes. "Do you really want our daughter to learn to love someone when she was born to love another?"_

"_No." I said after a moment of understanding._

"_You know what to do. Now do it before it is too late." She said as she started to fade away._

"_Wait." I said before she could disappear for good. "How am I going to give her up? She is our daughter, I love her."_

"_You will find the strength to let her go." She said before disappearing completely._

I woke with a start and looked to where Carrie laid, she wasn't there. As I thought about what Carrie said in my dream I realized that I have been selfish and conceited. I tried to force my daughter into a marriage she never wanted. I was about to make her go through what I went through with Carrie only without love. I did fall for Carrie after the marriage, but I can see that Christine will never love Raoul. I got off my bed quickly in a rush to see Christine.

As I went through the halls towards Christine's room I was stopped by Jonathon and Raoul. I looked at the angry face of Jonathon to the bruised face of Raoul. Erik had hit him square in the nose which gave him a purple circle under his left eye. After trying to get around them and Jonathon following my movement to make sure I didn't leave, I stopped to give them a look that said "back off". They didn't budge so I gave up.

"Where is Christine?" Raoul said in a rush. I could tell he was acting concerned and worried, but now he was just curious and uncaring.

"Who was that creature? That being that injured my son?" Jonathon said ready to destroy him.

"I know as much about him, that I know about you." I said staring at Raoul to indicate I was talking about him. "The one thing I do know is Christine actually loves that 'creature'." I said using the word Jonathon used so cruelly.

"How could she. He's human with an ugly face. Did you not see the deformity, how could something as beautiful as Christine love something like that." Raoul said.

"I don't know, but either way, Christine loves him and she deserves happiness. She isn't going to get it with you. I will see you in battle, gentlemen." I said with finality. I looked as their eyes widened and both of them stood there frozen in place which gave me the opportunity to get by them and find Christine.

**xXx Christine**

I could tell before I opened my eyes that I wasn't alone in the room. I also knew that it had been sometime since I collapsed. I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my bedroom with the large opening above me. I looked to the side to see Meg and Carrie sitting nearby talking quietly. Once they noticed me watching them they came towards me with sad expressions.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Meg asked as she grabbed my hand to give a gentle squeeze.

Without answering her question I started to sit up and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost twenty-four hours, in and out of consciousness." Carrie said as she sat on the bed.

I was surprised by how long I was out; I never thought I would be oblivious to everything around me for a whole day. The last thing I remember is watching Erik come back to life and then having to tearfully say goodbye. It all felt like it happened mere minutes ago.

Wondering what time it was I asked Carrie, "What time of day is it?"

"Early morning. We haven't left your side since Father carried you here." She said. After a moment she continued. "He hasn't been to visit you; no one has seen him in fact."

At that moment the door opened and Father came in with a hurried stride. He looked straight at me and then acknowledged Meg and Carrie were in the room as well. He looked back at me with a tired face and circles under his eyes. He's looking at me like it is the last time he is going to see me, like the world is going to end.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously.

After a moment he offered his hand to me and said, "Come, I have a surprise for you." I looked to Meg and Carrie for answers. They looked just as confused as me so I turned back to Father and his awaiting hand.

I took his hand and he slowly turned and went out of the room taking me with him. Once we were in the hall he turned back to see Carrie and Meg frozen in place waiting for an invitation.

"Carrie, Meg come along, you need to see this also." I looked to see them follow closely with curious expressions.

I followed Father down the halls to the front entrance and left the castle. We swam down a familiar path towards Meg's home. I started to think that my father and Meg's mother were up to something. If we were going to Meg's home where only her mother was home I started to think they were planning a surprise for me.

We came upon Meg's home and Father turned to face Meg. "Would you please tell your mother to join us?" he asked. After a couple seconds Meg went past us to enter her home and disappeared behind the closed door.

"What is going on?" I asked, not able to hold in my anxiousness. I hated secrets. He remained stoic and silent and before I could ask what was happening, again, Meg and Anne came out the door to face us. At the look on Anne's face I knew my assumption was wrong, her face was the same as Meg's, full of interest and curiosity.

"What is happening?" Anne asked.

"I wish I knew." I said looking to Father.

"Come. It's time." He said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me away with everyone following.

After a moment I realized we were heading towards the surface and I stopped dead. Father turned to look at me and questioned what I was doing without saying anything.

I shook my head in sadness. "I don't want to go up there knowing I have to say goodbye again. Please don't do this to me." I said feeling tears falling down my cheeks.

He gave me a small sad smile and nudged me forward. I reluctantly went and when my face felt the cool air and sunshine I melted under the wonderful feeling. I looked up into his face and saw the look of love and saw tears welling up in his eyes. His eyes looked from my face to something behind me. I turned to see the beach and rocks not far from us. From what I could see no one was there and from what I could hear there was soft music playing from far away.

My father led us all closer to the beach and when we neared the rocks and sand he turned me to face him. He looked at me for a minute with uncertainty, once I started to get uncomfortable I asked "What are we doing up here?"

He looked at me and then at the others. "I want you to have the life you deserve. I love you and I will really miss you." A tear escaped his eye and slowly fell down his cheek.

I looked at him with complete shock and before I could say anything he held his hand out, not for me to take, but to demonstrate his power. I looked into his eyes that were shining with tears and I looked at Meg, Anne and Carrie who looked on with confusion. After watching waves come up to wash over rocks surrounding us I stumbled and fell into the water. I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and I looked to see Father holding me up. I looked down to see my tail was replaced with the familiar pale legs I used to have.

I started to think this was all a dream and I pinched my arm. Nothing changed and I looked up to see Father watching me with new adoration. "This is the way you should be."

My vision became blurred from tears and I was engulfed in the strong arms of my father. I put my arms around him tightly and brushed my face against his shoulder. "I love you, Father." I whispered.

I pulled away reluctantly and looked to my best friend and sister. I hugged each of the three women that I knew I would probably never see again. That thought hurt more than ever and I hugged them all more fiercely. Once all my hugs were doled out I said to all of my closest friends and family that I loved them and backed away slowly. I almost ran to the beach and once I got there I realized I couldn't go walking into the castle with no clothing on. Apparently it is improper and not allowed.

I turned back to my father and then looked down at my exposed body. He knew what I was thinking and the next thing I knew I was wearing a large, beautiful white dress. The bottom was made of many layers of thin sheer material with pink flowers pinned into the cloth. The top was sleeveless and fit perfectly to my body. It looked like a perfect dress to wear to a special occasion.

Father, Anne, Meg and Carrie put their hands up in a slow, final goodbye wave. I put my hand up too to silently say goodbye to my former life and family. The music started to play louder in the distance and I could hear Erik's voice singing a beautiful lullaby of love. Without thinking I grabbed the skirt of my new dress and ran as fast as I could to the castle.

I reached the beautiful glass doors that led into the ballroom, the room where Erik proposed to me. I looked in from the outside and saw men and woman everywhere crowding around. I opened the door softly and walked in without anyone seeing me. As I walked through the crowds of people I saw King Cian and Queen Siobhan dancing slowly to the music. I looked over to the side where the musicians played and Erik stood singing a love song with an undertone of sadness.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him and I started to cry at the hurt look on his face. Everyone around me was entranced by the beautiful voice and the love on the King and Queen's faces as they looked at each other. I had only eyes for my love.

I watched him sing until the end of the song and then he looked around the room when everyone started clapping. He bowed in politeness of the compliment given with all the applause and he stepped down from the musicians stand. He started to walk through the crowds of people towards the doors leading out of the room.

From the look on his face I could tell he wanted to be alone, but I know that he would want to see me and hold me. Without anyone noticing I followed him through the crowds towards privacy.

**xXx Erik**

I composed a love song months before I met Christine, worded perfectly on the love written in my parent's faces. I made it so I could perform it for them on their anniversary celebration. I hadn't played it since I finished it so many months ago. So when I finally performed the song all the words brought me back to the love I shared with Christine.

The words reminded me of her, her smile, her laugh, her hair, everything. One of the lines in the song read, "The looks you two share, full of smiles, hold all the love in the world." That line almost made me quiver in anguish from the truth of it between Christine and me.

As the song ended I bowed at all the cheers and immediately made my way through the crowd to get away from the probing, gossiping eyes. I had to be alone, I promised to never cry in front of the people of society. I walked speedily out of the ballroom and rushed through the empty front hall and up the grand staircase. I kept my tears at bay until I reached the hall leading to my bedroom. The tears started popping out of my lids constantly and I had to stumble to my door through all the watery blurs covering my eyes.

I grabbed the knob on my door and fell into my room quickly shutting the door behind me. I went over to my bed, ripped my mask off and sat down putting my head in my hands. For about a minute I sat there only hearing my own tears and the choking sobs coming from my throat. As my tears fell down my cheeks I heard a soft knock on my door.

I knew it had to be Keith or Angela. My parents were too busy entertaining their guests to come search for me so it had to be one of my other loved ones wondering where I ran off to.

"Go away." I said leaving all my manners behind. Another knock came to the door and I lied down on my bed covering my face with my arm. I decided to ignore the knocks and hoped whoever it was would leave. After a few more knocks without my answering I heard the doorknob turn. I kept my face hidden and angrily said, "Seriously, Keith, leave me alone."

I felt a small, gentle hand press down on my leather covered knee. Then I felt an odd material brush the inside of my thighs getting closer and closer to my manhood. I realized that Keith was not in the room with me. Hoping that it wasn't an anonymous guest that hasn't seen my face I slowly moved my arm to see who stood before me. The first thing I saw was a small hand pressed on my upper thigh right next to my member, the hand looked and felt so familiar. My eyes followed up her arm and to the beautiful, delicate white dress she wore. I saw light brown, tight curls falling over the creamy shoulders and my eyes widened in surprise.

I shot up from the bed and removed my hand from my face. I looked into the grey, blue eyes of Christine. Her eyes shown with tears and her face brightened more with her large smile. Everything I remembered about her was the same and I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head before opening them again. She was still there, still smiling.

"Are you really here? Am I dreaming?" I asked wide eyed. Before she could answer I grabbed her arms by the shoulders to keep her in place and with my heart beating rapidly I said, "You know what, I don't care." I put one hand to the back of her neck to bring her closer and pressed my lips to hers more passionately then I ever did before. I heard her moans of pleasure and I felt her tongue duel with mine. Once the need for air occurred I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"This isn't a dream. I'm here." She said out of breath. She started to pull my suit coat off my shoulders and then brought her hands to the buttons on my shirt. Without thinking I grabbed her hands to still their exploration.

"How is this possible? What about your dad?" I asked. I needed to know or my thoughts would run wild. I would start to think she came here without his knowledge again or she was only here for a short time.

"My father let me go. He realized that my marrying Raoul was not what I wanted. I want you." She said softly. She started to come closer to kiss me again.

"Really?" I asked to make sure he wouldn't change his mind. She looked at me certain and said,

"Really, he wants me to be happy and since you make me happy he knew this is the right place for me." Before I could question anymore she locked my lips to hers and pushed me down into the bed.

"I love you, Christine." I said against her mouth.

"I love you more." She said.

I turned her so she was underneath me and started to caress her body, permanently imprinting her in my mind. With the sounds of her happiness and pleasure I knew from this moment forward I would die a happy man.

**xXx**

**This is the second to last chapter. I am going to upload an epilogue soon and I want to thank all my readers for keeping me going. Check out the epilogue, you won't want to miss it.**

**Please Rate and Comment!**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or The Little Mermaid. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some of the minor characters and the idea.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, Epilogue, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for loving this story and inspiring me to finish it. I love you all and I hope you come back to my profile soon and check out my future stories. Thanks again and here you go, the finale.**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

_One Month Later_

**xXx Erik**

I'm standing in the front hall before the large floor to ceiling mirror looking at my reflection. I'm wearing a black suit with a white vest and cravat. It was stitched perfectly, fit like a glove and very comfortable. My hair is combed back from my face as always and I am wearing my normal porcelain white half mask. I look ready for the upcoming events that would change my life for good.

The mirror showed Keith coming up from behind me with a knowing smile. He walked around to my side until the reflection showed us shoulder to shoulder.

"You clean up good?" Keith said as he looked me up in down. He held a small smile and turned to face me.

"Thank you." I said. I felt myself shaking from the nervousness and Keith put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"You have every right to be nervous, just don't disappear or pass out. You are one of the main attractions." He said as he fixed my off center tie.

I gave him a look and said, "That isn't very comforting. You know I don't like too many people surrounding me. I feel smothered."

"I don't think everyone will be smothering you, but the woman in the beautiful white dress." He said with a wink. I chuckled lightly at that thought. Then the reality hit and I got more nervous than before.

"Why are you shaking again? You don't need to be nervous, she loves you." He said forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I know, but I am just afraid her father will change his mind or her former fiancé will try and take her back." Thoughts started rushing to my mind and I tried to ignore them by brushing my fingers through my hair or pick lint off my coat.

"Her father won't do that. Christine said herself that he wanted what was best for her. He won't destroy her happiness… again." Keith reassured me.

After a moment of thinking I said, "You're right. I have no need to be worried."

"Good, now let's get to our posts and await the beautiful bride." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder to push me in the right direction.

We walked out the glass doors from the back of the castle into the grassy lawn. There were decorations and tea candles covering the trees and bushes around the edges. In the center of the lawn held three large tables that could fit fifty people each, enough for all the guests, my parents invited. At the front of the three tables sat a small round table with two seats next to each other. I eyed it with certainty and happiness. Everything looked perfect, it should be as my mother and Angela planned and designed it.

Keith and I kept walking, past all the rushing workers finishing up their duties and stepped over the threshold from grass to sand. My eyes widened in surprise at the transformation the beach undertook overnight. Only last night did I sit on this empty beach holding Christine in my arms lovingly. We hid from the prying eyes of Angela and the other romantics to meet in secret. We had no chance to be alone together for the past week with all the preparations and events going on. Tonight being the riskiest night of all to be alone together, but we couldn't help ourselves.

Angela believed that Christine was sleeping in her empty bed dreaming happily of the next day and my father believed I was out in town with Keith, who happened to be drinking scotch in the library. We had no worries about tomorrow so we sat on the sand holding each other for hours. Only until the time got into the early morning hours did we unwillingly part to go to our respective bedrooms for a short amount of sleep.

Now as I looked at the ornately dressed beach with more little candles on each flat surface and more hanging decorations off the wilting beach trees did I feel the power of the moment occur. I walked closer to the many long wooden benches taken from the many sitting rooms in the castle to the aisle where rose pettles were placed elegantly in the sand. Guests were all chatting and having a great time sitting in their individual seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. I saw my father standing by the priest making plans no doubt. My mother and Angela were nowhere in sight, probably helping Christine with her hair or dress. It didn't matter to me what she looked like, she was beautiful no matter what.

I walked up to the altar that was made by one of the best sculptors for this very occasion. It was wood carved with an arch shape that stood ten feet tall and the sides were fifteen feet apart. It sat atop a base which afforded a step up to the podium. The wood was covered in lines of roses and lilies making it very romantic. In between the flowers were shells and sea glass from the beach to make it look fitting in the beach setting.

"Son, you look very handsome." Father said as he turned to see me walking up to him.

"Thank you, Father." I said a bit awkwardly. I was still nervous and the beauty of the beach was making everything more fantastically real.

The priest stood next to us with a bible in hand and he turned to me to ask a question. "Who will be giving the bride away to you? His Highness explained that he would not be attending?" he asked as he motioned to my father.

No one knew about Christine's other life besides Keith and me so explaining the reason for Christine's families lack of presence at her own wedding was difficult. Christine, with her quick imagination, made a believable excuse saying that her father was too busy and had to take care of some problems involving the citizens of his country. Luckily, no one questioned where that was.

"She will be walking down the aisle by herself." I said plainly. At that moment I turned to see my mother walking down the aisle towards us. She wore a royal purple silk dress with silver gems around the bodice and neckline. She looked beautiful, but I was awaiting the true gem that would be coming towards me soon. She grabbed Father's hand and kissed his cheek before turning to me.

"Christine is on her way down." She said as she pulled Father to their seats.

I started to feel my heart beat in my chest harder until I feared it popping out of my chest. I turned to see Keith standing next to me in his straight stance that he always held at a special event. The priest stood in the center of the altar with his bible propped on a pedestal before him. I watched as everyone sat in the pews talking happily.

The music, made up of violins and cellos, started playing a peaceful traditional wedding march. I brushed my suit coat and vest down flat nervously and stood straight with my hands clasped behind my back. I watched Angela come into view from the grass wearing a lavender silk dress with long sleeves and her hair pinned high. She held a small bouquet of light pink lilies and when she approached the altar she stood on the other side awaiting Christine's arrival. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly before facing the guests.

The music started to play louder and everyone stood from their positions to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Christine came into view wearing a large pure white dress. The skirt flowed perfectly in silk folds with swaths of gold and baby blue. The dress hugged her waist and hips delicately and the sleeves hanged off her shoulders in a sensual taste. It was the perfect dress for the perfect girl.

Her hair was pulled up into a mountain of curls atop her head, held by crystal star-shaped jewels. She held one single red rose with a purple ribbon tied to the stem, purple meaning true love. I looked at her face and her eyes shone brightly in the sunlight, her eyes went from stormy blue to sky blue with the weather and either way I could lose myself in those globes. Her smile made all my nervousness disappear and I felt like a little boy receiving a trophy for a good deed. I felt my face brighten with happiness at seeing her and not fast enough she reached for my arm with her small hand.

I assisted her in stepping up to the priest and as we stood in front of each other under the altar, I heard the priest begin the ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the joining of Prince Erik Destler the Second to Princess Christine Daae." The rest of the priest's speech was lost on me as I looked into the tear filled eyes of Christine.

Only until Keith nudged my arm to hand me the ring I chose for Christine did I awaken from the trance. I took the ring from Keith's outstretched fingers and took hold of Christine's left hand gently.

"I, Erik Destler, take you, Christine Daae, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this point forward, in sickness and in health until death parts us." I said as I slid the gold band onto her ring finger.

She looked up from our entwined hands and turned to take the ring held out from Angela. She turned back to me and cupped her hand around mine to lift it up so she could place the gold band onto my ring finger. "I, Christine Daae, take you, Erik Destler, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this point forward, in sickness and in health until death parts us."

I gave her the biggest smile I had ever given anyone in my life. She gave me the largest smile I ever saw on her face before squeezing my hand in excitement.

"By the power given to me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the bible and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Finally." I said in a joking whisper that only Christine could hear. I put my hands on both sides of her face and leaned down to kiss her in a modest, loving and gentle brush of lips. If we were alone I would have taken her in a more passionate embrace and picked her up to take her into my arms, but with all of our guests, my parents and a priest, I wanted to make it simple and chaste.

We pulled apart to be greeted by all the guests clapping and standing in a rush to congratulate us. My father and mother came up to us first and hugged and kissed our cheeks before leading us down the aisle towards the lovely feast being prepared.

**xXx**

Christine and I sat at our assigned table for two and watched couples dance on the grass, drink wine or eat the decadent cake served. We were stuffed from eating the roasted swan and immediately eating the vanilla cake served by the bakers. All the food needed to be digested before we could dance for the first time as husband and wife.

We turned to face each other after watching lovely couples dance the waltz to slow music and found the need to hold each other. I stood and held my hand out for invitation to a dance and Christine took it with her warm, small hand. Everyone dancing saw us approach and slowly went to sit down so we could have space.

The music changed from the traditional waltz song to something vaguely familiar. I automatically noticed the melody, but I waited for Christine to remember it. After only a few steps her eyes brightened and her smile grew bigger.

"Did you plan this?" she asked astonished.

"No. Father must have done it." I said truthfully. I didn't plan our first dance as husband and wife to be accompanied by the tune of my proposal song, it is very romantic and I am ashamed I didn't think of it.

Christine stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips hungrily. The feel of her tongue on my lips and in my mouth became too overwhelming. I pulled back and looked into her eyes that showed sexual hunger.

Even though everyone was watching us I couldn't help myself and took her hand to pull her off the dance floor. We passed all the tables and went through the glass doors leading into the castle. I could hear the surprised chatter from all the guests but couldn't stop myself from reaching our destination. I rushed up the stairs almost dragging Christine along. Her legs are much shorter than mine so she couldn't keep up with me.

We reached my bedroom door quickly and I threw the door open and carried Christine into the room. Candles covered every surface and red rose pedals blanketed my bed. I looked down at Christine, who still lay in my arms, and she looked up at me with a mischievous expression.

"You planned this?" I asked surprisingly.

"Maybe." She said with an erotic wink.

I carried her to the bed and laid her down on the soft pedals. I pulled away to close the bedroom door and turned back to see Christine pulling the crystals from her hair. I walked over to her and helped pull them out, with each pin taken out her hair fell in locks of chestnut curls. Once her hair was undone completely, I took my fingers to the back of her dress and almost ripped the buttons off in my haste. I pulled the heavy dress off of her body and looked at the corset and chemise underneath in agony. I started kissing her neck while undoing the ties that tightened the corset. Within seconds I had them undone and pulled off. She still sat on the bed with her head thrown back from my ministrations on her neck wearing a thin, see through chemise. I grabbed the hem of her chemise and pulled it off in one swift motion.

She sat completely nude in front of me and from behind I cupped her breasts and heard her moans of ecstasy escape her soft lips. I realized that I still wore all of my clothes and I turned her to face me.

"I need your help?" I said. She automatically knew what I meant and brought her hand to my face to remove my mask. I watched her go from head to foot with my clothes starting with my cravat and ending with my pants. Each piece of my clothing was thrown from my body in as much of a rush as my need for her clothes to be removed earlier.

Instead of letting her admire my nude body I pushed her down onto the bed and ravished her with my hands and lips. Every time I felt her naked body against mine coated in perspiration I felt like I was in heaven. Before I could go any farther with my exploration Christine put her hands on my shoulders and turned us around so she sat atop my stomach.

I held her in place by the waist and watched her impale herself on my organ. She placed her hands on my chest to balance and moved in a rhythmic motion that threw me into completion. After I exploded inside her she started to squeeze me in her own orgasm. I flipped her onto her back again and pounded into her with all my strength. She grabbed my shoulders and welcomed each thrust gladly. It was the most amazing feeling and I waited for her to finish before I did.

We both screamed in ecstasy and I fell on top of her with exhaustion. It all became too much and I rolled over so I didn't crush her. I held her in my arms and watched her slowly fall asleep in my embrace. Everything was perfect and I could never ask for anything better.

**xXx Christine**

_Ten Years Later_

My love for the ocean has never wavered and it still holds a large part of my heart. That's why every day I still go sit on the beach and watch the wave's crash over each other and splay over the rocks. The peacefulness of the salty sea water gets me out of my worst feelings.

Today as I sit on the sand and watch the water come up onto the sand inching closer and closer to me I also watch my three children jump and play in the spraying water. After having three children and being married for ten years, Erik and I still love each other, stronger than before. As if he knew I was thinking of him he appeared behind me and sat down to wrap me in his embrace. With me sitting between his strong legs and leaning against his muscular chest he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He said softly in my ear. Even after so long being married he still says that to me without a reason.

"I love you more." I said with a small smile.

We both turned back to watch Brendan, Kaitlin and Fiona play and splash water at each other. Brendan is the spitting image of Erik, without the deformity. He has turquoise eyes and naturally tanned skin. He has striking black hair that hangs in loose curls. He holds himself like a future king and is very polite and honorable. Kaitlin has light brown hair that hangs past her shoulders in straight locks. She has brown eyes the size of saucers surrounded by a pale complexion. She follows her older brother around like a puppy and mimics his actions. Little Fiona looks just like me with the dark brown curls that fall to the waist and ocean blue eyes that shine in the sunlight. She has a light complexion and rosy pink cheeks and lips. You can tell that each one of them is our children just by looking into their eyes.

"Grandpa's here." We turned to see all three of them running towards us to drag us towards the water.

At their words I looked up quickly to see Father swimming up to the beach to sit on a large rock by the edge. I immediately propelled myself from Erik's arms and ran towards the water gleefully. I hadn't seen my father in over a year; he doesn't have a lot of time to visit me with running the coast of Ireland and fighting wars to keep his territory. When I reached him I threw my arms around him and hugged him intensely. I kissed his cheek and looked into his face to see his huge smile.

Brendan, Kaitlin, and Fiona jumped into his arms almost knocking him off his perch. I stepped back to avoid the water splashes and watched the three kids attack my father with kisses and hugs. I felt Erik put his arm around my waist and I looked up to see him standing next to me watching the playful interaction going on in front of us. He had a smile on his face and looked to be enjoying it.

"How old are you three now?" I heard my father ask the children in curiosity.

"Nine." Brendan said with his strong, princely voice.

"Seven." Kaitlin said with a giggle.

"Thweee." Fiona said in her tiny toddler voice. She still had trouble saying some letters so three came out without the r.

"All of you are growing so fast." He picked up Fiona and cradled her in his lap. "I remember you when Christine was still carrying you around in a blanket." The last time he saw them was when Fiona was a newborn baby.

I watched Father play with Fiona in his lap and watched Brendan and Kaitlin play happily in the water beside him.

Erik's hands went from my waist to touch my swelling belly. I held his hands with mine and marveled at the feeling of our baby kicking me from the inside. "Baby Gavan is excited." Erik said from behind me.

"How do you know it is a boy?" I asked questioningly. "It could very well be another girl."

"I don't know I just have this feeling. Either way I don't care what it is, just as long as it is strong and healthy." He said with a kiss on my head.

The dinner bell went off in the distance and I suddenly felt the need to eat something. Although I didn't want to move from Erik's arms, strong and protective. I didn't want to break up the loving playfulness Father and the children were playing, who knew when I would see him again. I just stood in silence ignoring the bell, relishing in the feel of Erik's arms and the scene before me. My life could never be better and I couldn't imagine my life without Erik, Brendan, Kaitlin, Fiona and the unborn boy or girl in my belly. Nothing is impossible, look at me, I got the life I dreamed about, I got love, I got life and I got Erik.

Nothing could be better.

**xXx**

**Please Rate and Comment!**

**I really enjoyed writing this story and I couldn't have done it without all of you, my readers. Please visit my profile and read more of my upcoming stories in the future. I would like to have more comments in the future. I want to thank the following people for helping me get inspired:**

**Fan of Almost Everything**

**Erik'sLittleLotte56**

**SexyKnickers**

**Tvfanatic143**

**Phantomfan**

**Sam**

**Hopeless377**

**Liveonpurpose**

**Lady Minuialwen**

**Alana Fox**

**And more…**


End file.
